Los Juegos del Fénix
by Larissa Martz
Summary: Todos los días me digo a mi misma que no tengo miedo de ser escogida, pero todo eso queda en el olvido cuando me enfrento a la elección. Muy en el fondo sé que tengo miedo. Pero tengo más miedo de ver cómo alguien de mi familia es elegido. Una vez escogido por el cáliz, estás condenado a muerte. — Rose-centric, con eventual James/Rose/Scorpius.
1. La Elección

**Título:** Los Juegos del Fénix

**Autor:** Larissa Martz

**Summary:** Todos los días me digo a mi misma que no tengo miedo de ser escogida, pero todo eso queda en el olvido cuando me enfrento a la elección. Muy en el fondo sé que tengo miedo. Pero tengo más miedo de ver como alguien de mi familia es elegido. Una vez escogido por el cáliz, estás condenado a muerte.

**Pareja:** James/Rose/Scorpius eventualmente.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertence a J. K. Rowling y Suzanne Collins.

* * *

1

La Elección

Mis ojos se abren lentamente y distingo los colores rojos escarlata y dorado de mi dormitorio. Mis demás compañeras no se han despertado todavía así que en silencio me levanto y bajo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando llego me encuentro con algunos de mis primos charlando en susurros. Sonrío un poco y me dirijo hacia ellos.

Hoy es el gran día, así que deben de estar preparando algo grande para aliviar la tensión después de la elección.

—¿Qué planean ahora? —pregunto, sonriendo, mientras me siento al lado de Albus.

—Nada, solo observamos el paquete que Fred y Roxanne nos enviaron. Hoy somos tan generosos que lo compartiremos con todos —James responde, encogiéndose de hombros y lanzándome una sonrisa me enseña el paquete repleto de dulces de Zonko.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me retiro a mi dormitorio lo más rápido que puedo. Escucho a lo lejos como James y Albus me llaman, pero no regreso. Si lo hago podría decir cosas que luego lamentaré. Además, no es como si ellos entendieran lo que siento.

Cuando termino de arreglarme me quedo un rato viendo mi reflejo en el espejo del baño. Hoy he escogido mi mejor túnica y el mejor listón que tengo para adornar mi alborotado cabello rojizo. Me repito una y otra vez que este año será igual que los demás y que ninguno de mis primos será escogido. Cuando estoy por la enésima vez alguien toca la puerta del baño y me sobresalto. Abro la puerta y me disculpo, algo tímida, con mi compañera de curso. Salgo precipitadamente y me siento en mi cama.

Recuerdo la última clase de Defensa que James nos ha enseñado a mi, mis primos y algunos otros miembros de la casa de Gryffindor y recito los hechizos de memoria. Hasta ahora todos hemos aprendido lo suficiente como para poder defendernos, en el caso de ser escogidos. Sin embargo nuestro conocimiento es limitado y a limitado me refiero a básico, demasiado básico. Unos cuantos hechizos de desarme, de sanación y defensa no nos ayudarán para ganar los Juegos. Tal vez a sobrevivir unos cuantos días, pero no llegaríamos a la segunda fase, de eso estoy segura.

Hogwarts ya no es lo mismo que antes, según me ha contado la abuela Molly y mi tío Charlie. Antes era un lugar al que podías llamar hogar. Ahora se ha convertido en un reclusorio donde nos llama de ocho en ocho para morir en los Juegos del Fénix.

Los Juegos iniciaron a finales de 1990, cuando la Orden del Fénix perdió contra Lord Voldemort. Estos son un recordatorio para la comunidad de cómo oponerse contra el reino de Lord Voldemort es mala idea. Se realizan cada año, sin excepción, en los meses de Julio y Agosto. La elección sucede en la última semana clases. En ella se escogen a ocho campeones de las tres escuelas mágicas de toda Europa y se les pone a pelear hasta la muerte. Para mayor entretenimiento del Londres mágico, los ocho campeones de cada escuela pelearan durante dos semanas en el campo de su respectiva escuela. Los que queden todavía en pie al finalizar esas dos semanas, serán enviados a un campo desconocido y pelearan contra los otros campeones de los otros colegios. Al final, si más de un campeón queda vivo, este será eliminado por trabajadores del Ministerio, o eso he visto.

Es una gran celebración que se hace durante las vacaciones y todos, absolutamente todos, estamos obligados verlos mediante los hechizos proyectores que se inventaron poco después de que iniciaron los primeros Juegos. Yo solo he visto tres en mi vida, de pequeña y a escondidas de mis abuelos.

Lanzo una mirada al reloj mecánico en mi noche de mesa y reviso la hora. Ya es tiempo de bajar.

Acomodo mejor mi túnica e inconscientemente me toco el cabello. Me paro de un brinco de la cama y camino hacia la puerta abierta. No me había dado cuenta que todas mis compañeras ya había bajado. Hago una mueca y sonrío con ironía ante el compañerismo, y cariño familiar de Molly.

Al bajar las escaleras me encuentro con Lily y ella me toma del brazo. La sala común está atiborrada de los alumnos. Veo como los Premios Anuales alzan la voz para mantener el orden y dan breves instrucciones sobre la formación que debemos de mantener. Todos los años es lo mismo, así que no le veo mucho sentido a repetirlo cada año. Sin embargo James le saca provecho a la situación. Él, junto con sus amigos, imitan a los prefectos de una manera tan graciosa que los que están a su alrededor se ríen a carcajadas no tan disimuladas. Recibe una mirada reprobatoria de los Premios y se encoge de hombros. Típico de él.

Lily y yo nos quedamos estancadas en las escaleras mientras esperamos a que nuestros respectivos cursos pasen. Cuando los de tercer año pasan al lado de la escalera, Lily rápidamente se une a ellos y me sonríe antes de salir por el marco. Cuando veo a los de quinto imito a Lily. Busco con la mirada a Albus y a Molly, pero no logro localizarlos dentro de tantas cabezas. Si tan solo tuvieran el cabello rojizo, como la mayoría de nosotros…

Alguien me golpea el hombro y me tambaleo un poco. Me volteo hacia la persona que lo hizo, dispuesta a insultarlo, pero me detengo en seco al ver que fue Albus quién lo hizo. Al lado de él está Molly, que trata de ahogar la risa inútilmente. Sonrío un poco y me coloco en medio de ellos dos, poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Pronto llegamos al Gran Comedor y Dolores Umbridge nos recibe con una sonrisa irritada. Otra vez hemos llegado tarde y no le ha gustado para nada. Cuando por fin nos sentamos en nuestra mesa observo a las demás casas y fijo mi mirada particularmente en la de Slytherin, que al contrario de las demás, parece demasiado tranquila. Pero es más que obvio. Todos los que están sentados ahí tienen un extenso conocimiento de hechizos, embrujos, maldiciones, pociones y todas las asignaturas de Hogwarts.

Hay una gran distinción de educación, como todos lo sabemos, y Slytherin es siempre la casa que termina con el mejor conocimiento. Mientras Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor se apaña con las dos clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a la semana, Slytherin tiene dos horas diarias; mas dos horas de Artes Oscuras a la semana. Es así con todas las asignaturas. Tampoco es que me quejara de no poder aprender Artes Oscuras; de eso me alegro.

Slytherin no tiene miedo de ser seleccionado y si fuera posible, estoy segura que ellos mismos se harían voluntarios.

Mis ojos se enfocan nuevamente en Umbridge y rápidamente los retiro. Prefiero observar la mesa vacía que soportar su ropa color rosa chillón, ver sus arrugas temblar cuando habla u observar como sus lóbulos parecen derretirse por segundos. He escuchado que el Ministerio le ha ofrecido la jubilación, pero que ella la rechazó. Ama su trabajo, la señora.

Empiezo a tamborilear mis dedos suavemente contra la mesa y tarareo una tonada que mi madre me cantaba siempre antes de dormir. Sonrío con melancolía y trato de recordar su voz, pero no lo logro. Solo recuerdo la letra, más no la voz. A veces me enoja no poder hacerlo, pero hoy con eso me basta. Con eso me tranquilizo hoy.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abren y pronto el Cáliz de Fuego aparece flotando sobre las varitas de tres funcionarios del Ministerio. Volteo a ver a Albus, Molly y a mis demás primos y les sonrío con confianza. Algo que me enseñaron en casa es que debía ser fuerte para los demás.

—¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos todos! —saluda Umbridge con brío y hago una mueca—. Ha llegado el tiempo de seleccionar a los ocho grandes y afortunados campeones representantes de Hogwarts. Como siempre, saben que es un honor poder representar nuestro colegio en esta gran festividad...

Umbridge continua hablando, explicando de manera breve la historia detrás de los Juegos. Nadie, a excepción de los Slytherin (claro está), presta atención. Es la misma historia una y otra vez con el único mensaje de muerte:

«Mira como te quitamos a tus hijos y los mandamos a la muerte sin que puedas hacer algo. Vuelve a levantarte como aquella vez y sufrirás peores consecuencias.»

Umbridge termina con la historia y a continuación el Cáliz de Fuego es colocado en un pedestal que los funcionarios aparecieron con magia. El viejo cáliz se ve demacrado, las llamas rojas que surgen de él le dan una apariencia temible y atroz que solo asustaría a los más asustadizos. Pero en este día, esa viaje copa impone más miedo, he notado a través de los años, que Umbridge.

Ella comienza a rodear al cáliz y las llamas rojas empiezan a alborotarse, de ellas sale un papelito quemado por las orillas. Muerdo mis labios, esperando que ningún Potter o Weasley sea el escogido.

—Macmillan, Nicholas —dice Umbridge con voz muy clara para su edad, y una gran sonrisa.

Un chico de se levanta de la mesa de Hufflepuff y camina al frente para quedar al lado de Umbridge. Puedo notar por la expresión de alarma en sus ojos que tiene miedo.

«Bien, ahí va uno.», pienso y suspiro. Escucho muy poco de la conversación que Umbridge trata de entablar con el chico, aún así logro captar su edad. Tiene la misma que yo, quince. Ella le estrecha la mano y se voltea. Sonríe y pide que aplaudamos al primer campeón de Hogwarts. Uno a uno a aplaudiendo, pero el aplauso parece más formal y triste que uno de aliento.

Mi familia y yo no aplaudimos. Nunca lo hacemos, pues no hay nada que festejar.

* * *

Esta vez dos papelitos salen del cáliz y Umbridge los atrapa. Se sigue la misma rutina, una y otra vez hasta que me doy cuenta de que solo faltan los campeones de Gryffindor.

Ahora es cuando en verdad presto atención. Observo mi alrededor y veo como la chica de al lado juega con el dobladillo de sus mangas, como Albus tensa la mandíbula y Molly juega con un mechón de su cabello, mirando hacia abajo. Escucho los pocos murmullos que se pasan en la mesa y cuando estiro mi cuello, para ver mejor a los de primer año mi corazón se comprime. Hay dos pequeñas niñas que lloran silenciosamente y hay un niño que tiene que morderse el labio para evitar que las lágrimas le caigan. Puedo notar cierta similitud entre él y el chico de Hufflepuff.

«¡Es que ellos son hermanos!», pienso al recordar el nombre del pequeño: Thomas Macmillan.

Aparto la vista y me concentro ahora en el cáliz. Las llamas se expanden y contraen, se alborotan, pero nada sale aún. Cierro mis ojos y espero impaciente. Abro un poco los ojos y veo que aún no sale. Umbridge y los demás funcionarios están impacientes, se les nota en la cara.

Todos tienen la vista pegada al cáliz, está vez todos quieren saber quiénes serán los representantes de Gryffindor.

Unos minutos más pasan cuando dos papelitos son expulsados con fuerza del cáliz y atrapados por Umbridge.

—Oh, por eso tardo, de seguro —se acomoda su rizado cabello y sonríe ante el alumnado.

Me muerdo los labios, aprieto los puños y los ojos los mantengo muy cerrados. Todos los días me digo a mi misma que no tengo miedo de ser escogida algún día, pero todo eso queda en el olvido cuando me enfrento a la elección. Muy en el fondo sé que tengo miedo.

Pero tengo más miedo de ver como alguien de mi familia es elegido.

—¡Potter, Albus! —escucho gritar a Umbridge y siento como el aire se me va.

Quiero pararme y gritar en protesta. ¡Detener a Albus mientras se está parando! Pero soy incapaz. Es cómo si mi alma se hubiese ido y mi cuerpo inerte fuese lo único que quedara.

—No… ¡NO! —grita James de repente y escucho cómo se levanta de pronto de la mesa.

James siempre ha sabido cómo solucionar las cosas así que un poco de esperanza se deposita en mi ser. Veo como James corre con rapidez hacia Albus y lo detiene. Albus le da una dolorosa mirada y empiezan a intercambiar rápidas palabras. Hay jaloneos de parte de James, pero Albus lo empuja, aunque no hace mucho esfuerzo. Sé que por dentro Albus no quiere irse y le duele tener que pasar por eso.

—¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡No puedes irte! —ruge James y se voltea a Umbridge. Puedo ver como su cara, roja por la ira, se contrae al verla. Tensa su mandíbula y estoy segura de que sus dientes podrían romperse si las tensase un poco más. Las aletas de su nariz se mueven al compás de su agitada respiración—: ¡No puede llevárselo!

—Por supuesto que sí, señor Potter, y lo haré —responde Umbridge irritada y se alza en sus talones, para darse más presencia.

—Entonces me ofrezco como campeón. Cambio de lugar con él. ¿Eso quiere, no? ¡Tener un campeón! —su voz tensa me deja en claro que hace un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarse encima de ella.

—Las reglas de los Juegos son claras, al igual que las del cáliz. Una vez escogido por el cáliz, debe ser valiente, como _dicen_ que son en su casa, y aceptar con orgullo la decisión —mira a Albus con sus ojos entrecerrados y con su regordete dedo le indica que vaya hacia ella.

Albus empieza a moverse, dándole una última mirada a James y luego a la mesa. Mis ojos buscan a Lily y veo como también está parada, observando a sus dos hermanos. Lágrimas se le escapan por sus ojos y un pequeño sollozo sale de su boca.

Me vuelvo hacia mis primos y justo alcanzo a ver como James saca su varita y se dirige, corriendo hacia Umbridge. Pero no es lo suficientemente rápido. Los funcionarios del Ministerio lo lanzan hasta el otro extremo del Gran Comedor antes de que se acercara a más de tres metros. Todos en la mesa ahogamos un pequeño grito y ahora es Lily quién corre hacia James. ¡Cuando debería estar corriendo por Albus! Me levanto de mi silla dispuesta a ir por Albus, pero Molly me detiene por la muñeca. La volteo a ver, claramente irritada, pero me sacude la cabeza y señala al frente. Sigo su dedo y veo que Albus ya está al lado de los demás campeones, con la cabeza en alto y sus ojos y puños cerrados.

Nuevamente mi vista se fija en James y Lily. Ambos están siendo sujetados por los funcionarios, ambos están llorando y gritando. Umbridge ordena que los saquen de la estancia y entre gritos y empujones ellos son enviados a otro lugar.

—Eso, niños míos, es algo que nunca en la vida —su voz se vuelve más aguda de lo normal mientras habla—, repito, en la vida, debe volver a suceder —termina viendo de un extremo al otro la habitación, cuando sus ojos se posan en mí.

Automáticamente me siento y trato de guardar la compostura, pero no puedo. Siento tanta rabia e ira, me siento a explotar. Mi cabeza se siente ligera y tengo ganas de vomitar. No sé que hacer. Mi mejor amigo, primo y casi hermano, está sentenciado a muerte y nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede hacer algo para ayudarlo. Y para variar, James y Lily serán castigados severamente por haber intervenido en la elección…

—Ahora que todo está mas calmado —respira ruidosamente y su piel arrugada le tiembla cuando alza la mano con el último papel—, leeré el último papel y todos guardaran el mejor de los silencios y aplaudirán.

Ni siquiera me importa ya que compañera sea la escogida, ¿qué es lo peor que podía pasar, además que alguien de la familia sea escogido? Bajo la mirada, más que exasperada, y cierro los ojos.

—¡Weasley, Rose!

No veo nada, pero su sonrisa puede hasta escucharse en su aguda y melosa voz. Sin esperar a que alguien me de un codazo para levantarme, cómo muchas veces he visto que hacen a los campeones que no atienden con rapidez, me levanto. Ni siquiera doy una última mirada a mi mesa, o a mi familia y camino con la mayor seguridad que puedo proyectar en estos momentos. Mis manos forman puños que le dan más credibilidad a mi falsa confianza (o simplemente delatan mi terror) y mis ojos miran fijamente a Umbridge, tratando de mostrarle mi valentía.

En el fondo estoy aterrorizada y gritando, deseando que alguien o James saliera en mi defensa.

Como era de esperarse, nadie lo hace. Estoy sola.

Me coloco al lado de Albus y lo observo por unos instantes. Muy en el fondo sé que no volveremos a ver a nuestra familia dentro de unas semanas y que tarde o temprano, uno de los dos morirá a manos del otro.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Y qué les pareció? Yo espero que bien, porque tengo muchísimo entusiasmo con éste fic. Con el avance de la historia explicaré más sobre los Juegos y sobre Ron, Hermione y Harry... porque sí, algo les sucedió. También quiero explicar que por un largo tiempo será Rose-centric. Por lo tanto no habrá mucho James/Rose/Scorpius, pero no se preocupen, la historia vale la pena.

Así que, ¿me mandan reviews? Díganme que les gustó y que no, así como algunas sugerencias :D

* * *

_Editado el 13 de Junio de 2013_


	2. Las Cabañas

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling y Suzanne Collins.

* * *

2

Las Cabañas

Cuando era pequeña mis padres se turnaban para hacerme dormir. Mi madre me cantaba y mi padre me leía cuentos. Ambos me amaban y siempre trataban de cumplir con los caprichos que una bebé de dos años quería. O eso me decían. Nunca pude llegar a sentir su cariño. Después de la muerte de mi madre embarazada y la desaparición de mi padre a los cinco años mis recuerdos se desvanecen y al intentar recordar sus voces de cariño y aliento lo único que logro es obtener una la imagen de una vieja foto que está sobre la alacena de La Madriguera.

Tía Ginny ha sido la que me explicó porque mi padre, junto con mis demás tíos a excepción de los tíos Percy y Charlie, debió de marchar y lo entiendo. Sin embargo, hay tantas veces en las que me he sentido sola y abandonada y no tengo a nadie a quién decírselo. Porque me siento avergonzada de querer a mis padres de vuelta. ¿Qué diría mi tía cuando se enterara de que Rose Weasley es una chiquilla malcriada que no entiende, o no quiere aceptar, la realidad?

Cuando veo a las personas que están enfrente de mí me siento así. Avergonzada de lo que siento. Trato de reconocer los rostros que me observan con tristeza, pero no logro hacerlo. Estoy sudando frío y mis extremidades están adormecidas. Mis oídos no logran captar el sonido de las palabras de Dolores Umbridge o los tímidos aplausos que le siguen después.

Sé que es hora de ir a las cabañas porque uno de los funcionarios me toma del brazo con brusquedad y me coloca en la fila.

Los campeones siempre son los primeros en salir para tener su propio festín privado en su respectiva cabaña, o eso nos ha dicho el tío Neville. Siempre tuve una enferma curiosidad por saber que pasaría por la mente de los campeones. Ahora me río al saber que esa pregunta está más que respondida ahora.

Salimos del castillo y entramos a los terrenos de Hogwarts. A lo lejos veo el campo en donde se realizaran los Juegos. Tal vez en unos días esté muerta, así que más vale que preste atención a lo que veo. Será lo último que mis ojos podrán registrar antes de entrar al campo.

Pronto llegamos a un lugar alejado del castillo, en donde este no puede impresionarnos con su tamaño. Quedamos enfrente de cuatro cabañas de distintos tamaños, con tablas de madera sobre el marco de la puerta. Un funcionario alza su varita y hace aparecer los apellidos «Nott y Flint» sobre la tabla de madera que tiene la cabaña más grande. Después, graba los apellidos «Scamander y Cattermole» en la segunda cabaña más grande. Maldigo en voz baja cuando reconozco el primer apellido y me vuelvo hacia los Ravenclaw. ¿Será Lorcan o Lysander? No lo sé, ambos se parecen tanto… «Potter y Weasley» aparecen en la cabaña menos pequeña de todas y «Macmillan y Goldstein» en la que queda, la más pequeña.

Al final, el mismo funcionario nos da un pergamino y se va. Es aquí cuando sabemos que debemos entrar a las cabañas y «festejar». Tomo del brazo a Albus y juntos entramos a la cabaña.

Quiero decirle algo, pero no se me ocurre nada. ¿Qué podría decirle si él y yo sabemos como terminará todo esto?

—No sabía que uno de los Scamander es campeón —termino soltando y me siento en el sofá que está en medio de la cabaña. Sin embargo, no logra relajar mi cuerpo, todavía estoy tensa.

—Lorcan, por si querías saber —responde Albus en un susurro mientras se sienta a mi lado. Recargo mi cabeza en su hombro e instantáneamente me relajo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Albus? —susurro y abrazo mis piernas. Ahora es cuando me permito llorar, en la presencia de mi primo más querido.

Albus acaricia mi cabeza y siento como el listón azul que traigo acomodado se resbala hasta quedar colgado de mi cuello. Su mano se siente suave y me acaricia con delicadeza. Empieza a tararear una canción y pronto, entre sollozos, me uno. Mi llanto termina con una sonrisa y me limpio las lágrimas restantes en mi rostro. Respiro para tranquilizarme y acto seguido me paro. Pongo mis manos en la cadera y lo miro seriamente.

—De ahora en adelante tú y yo buscaremos en la Biblioteca libros de encantamientos, hechizos y maldiciones. Seremos un gran equipo, Albus. Tu eres buenísimo en defensa y yo soy muy ágil con la varita. Además tenemos muy buena memoria y con la presión que tenemos podremos aprendernos más de cinco, buenos y extensos, libros de pociones y demás en lo que queda de la semana.

Albus me mira perplejo por unos segundos y luego sonríe.

—Tú me preguntas que hacer y luego saltas con la respuesta minutos después, ¿qué es eso? Ni siquiera me dejaste responder.

—Bueno, no hiciste nada más que confortarme. Tenía que actuar rápido antes de que ambos empezáramos a llorar como unas nenas —me encojo de hombros y sonrió satisfactoriamente.

—Si hacemos todo eso que dijiste pasaremos a la segunda fase, Rose —dice Albus con una sonrisa que al instante se desvanece.

Sé lo que está pensando: «¿Qué pasará después de la segunda fase?», pero no me atrevo a responder. Tampoco él.

Así que mejor opto por coger una pierna de pavo de la mesa de al lado y se la lanzo a su regazo. Yo cojo una tarta de melaza y ambos empezamos a comer.

El festín que le dan a los campeones no es tan distinto al que dan en Hogwarts todas las noches, pero puedo notar como hay variedad en los postres y bebidas. La cabaña tampoco es nada del otro mundo. Hay dos habitaciones, una en cada extremo y un solo baño. Se podría decir que la cabaña es cómoda y hogareña; y más porque está decorada con los colores de Gryffindor, en especial la sala de estar (que parece más una pequeña réplica de la sala común).

Al terminar de comer, Albus y yo decidimos leer el pergamino. Nos acomodamos en el sofá y Albus lo extiende para que ambos lo leamos.

* * *

_De parte del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos y del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional felicitamos a Albus Severus Potter y Rose Weasley por ser seleccionados como campeones de Gryffindor, representantes del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. _

_A continuación se mencionan las reglas de los Juegos del Fénix, el procedimiento que deberán pasar antes de que estos mismos comiencen, e información que podría serles de utilidad. _

_Sin más preámbulos, nos molestamos nuevamente en felicitarlos y decirles que es un orgullo para la comunidad mágica de Londres que jóvenes como ustedes hayan aceptado tan honorable misión._

* * *

_Itinerario_

_Jueves 1 de Julio: Los campeones deberán presentarse a las 9:00 horas en el Ministerio de Magia, en el departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Ahí se encontraran con los estilistas y asesor. _

_Sábado 3 de Julio: La ceremonia de inauguración será en una de las propiedades del Ministerio. Empezará a las 20:00 horas y terminará a las 20:30 horas, dando inicio a la Cena de Inauguración. _

_Domingo 4 de Julio: Entrevista a las 16:000 horas con Rita Skeeter en los hogares de los campeones._

_Lunes 5 de Julio – Sábado 17 de Julio: Entrenamiento de 7:00 a 19:00 horas en el campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts._

_Domingo 18 de Julio: Demostraciones a los Patrocinadores de 9:00 horas a 12:00 en el campo de Quidditch._

_La primera etapa de los trigésimos primeros Juegos del Fénix empezaran el 19 de Julio y terminarán el 31 del mismo mes. Luego seguirá la semana del Orden (1 – 7 de Agosto) y finalmente la segunda etapa se llevará acabo el 8 de Agosto y finalizará hasta el 15 del mismo mes. _

_Durante la semana del Orden tendrán distintas actividades que su asesor tendrá preparado, así que mejor prepárense (si llegan hasta esa etapa) para contar todo lo que el Londres mágico no sabe sobre su odisea. _

_*Todos los campeones deberán permanecer en el espacio que el Ministerio les confió. _

_**Para más información consultar a su asesor. _

* * *

_Reglas_

_1. El uso de la maldición asesina está prohibida en los Juegos del Fénix. Solo podrá usarse en caso de que estos no terminen en la fecha acordada. _

_2. Las lechuzas podrán entrar al campo con el único fin de dejar los paquetes a los campeones. Una vez recibido el paquete estas deberán ser dejadas en libertad. _

_3. Los campeones estarán sin varita durante la primera etapa de los Juegos. Hasta que se les aparezca en momento de mayor necesidad. Es ahí cuando la varita permanecerá con ellos hasta que termine la etapa. _

_4. Lo único que podrán llevar al campo, aparte del traje especial que los estilistas les diseñen, será un objeto, como recordatorio de casa._

* * *

_Agradecemos su comprensión y les deseamos unos felices trigésimos primeros Juegos del Fénix. Que la magia esté siempre de su lado._

* * *

Termino de leer la carta y volteo a ver a Albus, que todavía no la ha terminado de leer. Cuando lo hace sus ojos verdes chocan con los míos.

—¿Puedes creerlo, Rose? Se están burlando de nosotros.

—Claro que lo creo, Albus. ¿Para qué más, aparte del escarmiento, crees que hacen estos malditos juegos? —le espeto y masajeo mi sien, tranquilizándome.

—Todavía tienen el descaro de insinuar que no podremos llegar a la segunda etapa.

—¿Estará así el de los Slytherin también? —pregunto escéptica y me cruzo de brazos.

—Sí. Sería arriesgado que el Ministerio mostrará más favoritismo de lo que ya muestra.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos. No sé que más decir. Hace unos instantes tenía millones de cosas por las cuales protestar, pero ahora, que ya siento más real mi situación, soy incapaz de hablar.

Pasan unos momentos más y aprovecho el silencio para inspeccionar un poco las habitaciones. Veo que cada puerta tiene nuestro apellido grabado en la madera de esta y me pregunto si mi habitación tendría el mismo encantamiento que los dormitorios de las chicas en Hogwarts. Me volteo hacia Albus, dispuesta a pedirle que entrara mi habitación cuando escucho que golpean la puerta.

Albus se levanta de pronto del sofá y rápidamente abre la puerta. Neville Longbottom entra apresurado a nuestra cabaña y se quita la capa, quedando únicamente con su túnica de trabajo. Justo detrás de él, James, Lily, Lucy y Molly entran.

—¿Cómo es que están aquí? —pregunto sorprendida, señalando a mis primos.

—Vi como un grupo de Slytherins se dirigía hacia aquí y decidí en traer a los chicos aquí. Tuvimos un problema al tratar de salir del castillo, pero finalmente unos cuantos galeones solucionaron el problema. Sin embargo, no tenemos mucho tiempo —explica tío Neville con una sonrisa breve. Después opta una expresión más seria, más sombría—. Solo vine a informarles lo de siempre. Tienen una última semana de Hogwarts así que tendrán algunos privilegios como campeones de poder explorar toda la Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Aprovechen que las clases se suspenden en la última semana —hace una pausa para sacar su varita. La agita, murmurando ciertos encantamientos y continua—: Escúchenme bien, Albus, Rose, en esta ocasión deben de saber muchísimo sobre Herbología. Se dice que habrán criaturas que ocasionaran severos daños a la piel y necesitan saber que plantas benéficas necesitaran para cada daño. También pociones y defensa mágica, pero las plantas, esas serán su fuerte este año. Sobretodo deben de aprender a identificar las plantas.

—¡Por eso le aumentaron dos horas más de Herbología a los de Slytherin! —grito y Albus me lanza una mirada, callándome.

—Tranquilo, Albus, todo está cubierto. Nadie aparte de los que estamos en esta sala sabrá de qué estamos hablando. Lo que me recuerda que… —saca nuevamente su varita y la sacude brevemente. Nos guiña el ojo y dice—: No deben de salir de esta cabaña sin mi autorización y solo la conseguirán si van a la Biblioteca o a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—Si… profesor Longbottom, gracias —dice Albus después de un rato y asiento la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

—Ahora, tienen quince minutos para hablar con sus familiares —nos da una mirada de advertencia y sale de la cabaña.

Todo se queda en silencio por un momento y luego me sobresalto un poco al sentir como Lily me abraza. Nos tambaleamos un poco, pero logro mantenernos firmes. Le devuelvo el gesto y acaricio su cabello mientras coloco mi cabeza sobre la de ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Lily? —le susurro con delicadeza.

Lily mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro y se separa un poco de mí. Me mira detrás de sus gafas, con sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas. Aún cuando sus labios rojos están temblando logra decir:

—No, Rose, no. Yo debería de preguntarte eso.

Pero al final Lily se suelta a llorar. Sonrío un poco y parpadeo varias veces tratando de batallar contra las lágrimas que amenazan por salir.

—¿Acaso soy yo la que está llorando ahora? —me río y segundos después Lily se une.

Ella se separa de mi, me sonríe y luego va abrazar a su hermano. Ahora es James quién ocupa el lugar de Lily, aunque el es mucho más alto que Lily, o que yo. El coloca su cabeza encima de la mía y yo me acomodo en su pecho, apretando mi rostro contra él.

—Ya estás muy alto James, me pregunto si crecerás un poco más… —mi voz se ahoga contra el pecho de James, pero aún así creo que logra escucharme. Pero pasan unos segundos y aún no responde—. ¿James? —pregunto y esta vez él se ríe.

—Suenas como mi madre y la abuela, Rose. Creo que es a ti la que la está alcanzando la edad.

—¿Entonces estás llamando a tu madre y a la abuela ancianas? —pregunto, aún contra su pecho, riéndome. Creo que me ruboricé un poco.

—No, solo lo insinué —puedo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

Me separo después de un momento y veo a Molly abrazando a Albus, después viene hacia mí y nos abrazamos con fervor. Con ella no intercambio palabras, pues solo un largo abrazo nos basta. Después de todo es Molly, ella no es buena con las palabras nunca. Si decidiera hablar, estoy segura que se soltaría llorando.

Termino de abrazarla y me extraño de no ver a Lucy. Estoy a punto de preguntar por ella cuando escucho su voz.

—El apoyo del ministerio me sorprende cada día más. Menudas palabras de aliento les dan el pergamino —suelta detrás de mí y me volteo hacia ella. Le sonrío un poco.

—¿No hay abrazo para nosotros, Lucy? —pregunta Albus con los brazos extendidos.

Ella duda un poco y abraza a Albus, que luego extiende su brazos hacia mí y los tres nos damos un gran abrazo. Luego los demás se nos unen y terminamos esparcidos por el suelo, riendo. Como solíamos hacer en la Madriguera.

Cuando ya nos tranquilizamos nos sentamos en el piso y observamos al piso. Lily y Molly intercambian algunas miradas y suspiran. James es el primero en hablar.

—Pondré el hechizo, no queda tiempo —saca su varita y susurra «muffliato»—. Ustedes y Lorcan Scamander, aparte de los dos Slytherins, son los que tienen más conocimiento en cuanto a defensa y pociones. Aprovechen eso. No hagan alianza con nadie más que Lorcan, ¿entendido? Por muy Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw que sean los demás. En el campo todos cambian. Todos.

Asiento con la cabeza y trago saliva.

—Las clases del E. D. se cancelaran esta última semana, pero ustedes tendrán que venir todos los día a la Sala de los Menesteres. James y yo los estaremos esperando. Entrenaremos ahí —continua Lucy.

—Necesitamos la capa y el mapa, entonces —interviene Albus y James le lanza los objetos a su regazo. Como siempre, James ya había pensado en todo.

—Albus, Rose —los ojos de James se clavan en los míos y nos observamos por unos segundos—, hagan caso a nuestras instrucciones. Nosotros no encargaremos de lo demás.

Con eso, retira el hechizo y tío Neville abre la puerta, entrando mientras indica que el tiempo se ha acabado.

Uno a uno nos vamos despidiendo. No será la última vez que nos veamos, pero sí es la última en donde hablaremos con algo de libertad. Porque la próxima vez no estoy tan segura de que tengamos oportunidad de charlar.

Tío Neville nos mira a Albus y a mi con tristeza y de la nada somos estrujados entre sus brazos. Me alzo un poco en mis puntas para evitar ser ahogada. Fue algo torpe, pero lo aprecio. No tardo mucho en devolver el abrazo sin golpear a Albus, que también trata de devolver el abrazo.

Mis ojos empiezan a lagrimear un poco y sin disimulo, o delicadeza alguna, me limpio la lágrima rebelde que escapo. Sonrío y le doy las gracias cuando nos suelta.

Le doy una última mirada a James y le sonrío.

—No se olviden de lo que les dije —nos dice antes de salir por la puerta.

Lo último que veo antes de que se cerrará la puerta es la espalda del tío Neville salir por ella.

Ya en la noche, cuando lo único que puede escucharse es el sonido de los árboles meciéndose al compás del aire nocturno, me pongo a pensar, a repasar y mejorar el plan. Agregar a Lorcan sería complicado, pero James quiere que hagamos una alianza con él y yo confío en sus consejos. Las ventajas de esto es que al tener la mayoría de edad, Lorcan sabe ya muchas cosas. También ayuda el hecho de que pertenece a Ravenclaw.

Si logro recaudar mucha información durante la semana que me queda en Hogwarts lograré pasar a la segunda etapa. Lo mismo será con Albus. Y Lorcan. Desde ahí se pondrá difícil, pues campeones de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons se unirán a la batalla.

¿Cómo protegeré a Albus, entonces?

* * *

**N/A:** Tardará un poco para que los juegos comiencen. Calculo que será por el capítulo 6, si no agrego unas cuantas cosillas más. Muchísimas gracias a Mary, que me dio mi primer review y a Aries Weasley, por poner esta historia en Alert :).

* * *

_Editado el 13 de Junio de 2013_


	3. La Sala de los Menesteres

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling y Suzanne Collins.

* * *

3

La Sala de los Menesteres

La semana que nos queda en Hogwarts no es como la esperaba. Todos ven a la hija de Hermione y Ron Weasley y al hijo de Ginny y Harry Potter como si los fueran a ver por última vez.

Lo que me enoja de todo esto es que los estudiantes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff nos ven como si nos conocieran. Nos tienen lástima. Nos mandan sonrisas de aliento, y alguna que otra vez juro haber visto a una Hufflepuff de séptimo año llorar cuando pasamos al lado de ella.

Digo, está bien que Albus y yo tengamos una sentencia de muerte. Ya lo acepté, pero ¿acaso ellos nos lo deben de recordar a diario?

Sin embargo, los entiendo. Ellos saben, como yo, que por ser nietos de los mayores rebeldes de la historia mágica el Ministerio hará lo imposible para que no salgamos vivos del campo. Ahora me pregunto cuando tiempo estuvo esperando para que algunos de nosotros fuese elegido.

Albus, Molly y yo nos dirigimos a la Sala de los Menesteres para nuestro primer entrenamiento. Tenemos seis días, este incluido, para entrenar. Si queremos pasar al menos a la segunda etapa. En el camino al séptimo piso nos encontramos con unos Ravenclaw, que nos observan por cierto momento. Deben estar preguntándose que hacemos aquí. Sin embargo, no hacen ningún comentario y solo nos ven con lástima mientras nos vamos alejando. La única diferencia entre antes y después de haber sido elegidos es la lástima.

Y hay que admitirlo, a pesar de todo, es una ventaja ser evitado por tener el apellido Weasley. No nos preguntan nada por temor, y muchas veces dejan que hagamos lo que queramos. James y Fred (cuando el último aún estaba en Hogwarts) han aprovechado mucho de eso. Todos saben que si se meten con nosotros, si los ven relacionándose con nosotros, puede que sufran las consecuencias.

Claro, eso no les impide vernos con lástima, o llorar cuando pasamos a su lado. (O que los mayores vengan hacia James para venir de vez en cuando a las sesiones del E. D.)

Cuando ya estamos seguros de que nadie más pasará por el pasillo, doblamos en la esquina y nos encontramos con otro largo pasillo. El tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado se encuentra ahí y nos paseamos tres veces, pensando en querer estar donde James, Lucy y Lily. Una puerta se aparece enfrente de nosotros lentamente y sonrío.

Albus vuelve a checar que no haya nadie y entramos.

Nos recibe una sala con una gran estantería llena de libros, calderos para pociones y muñecos de práctica. Mis primos se encuentran en una esquina, sentado en unas pequeñas mesas de estudio y voltean a vernos.

James y Lucy tienen la misma mirada concentrada y seria que han tenido durante todo el día. Lily en cambio, parece más preocupada de lo normal, pero trata de mantener la calma arrugando un trozo de pergamino que poco a poco se va humedeciendo por el sudor que ella transmite.

Mientras Albus se queda observando los libros y los demás objetos de práctica con Molly, yo me acerco a James y Lucy.

—¿Qué haremos primero, profesores? —bromeo un poco y les guiño un ojo.

James y Lucy son los mejores estudiantes de su año. Ellos, por razones obvias, son los que están a cargo del Ejercito de Dumbledore y hasta ahora han hecho un excelente trabajo. Todavía no nos atrapan, aún cuando haya una organización muy ligera en cuanto a las sesiones.

—Tío Neville nos ha dicho hoy que no podrán hacer pociones en el campo. Los patrocinadores serán los que les envíen las pociones que necesiten —me informa James.

—¿Entonces no... tendremos la oportunidad de conseguir los ingredientes necesarios en el campo?

James mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro.

—No del todo. A lo que se refiere es que hacer pociones es peligroso en el campo. Delataría su escondite. Además de que muchas pociones de sanación tardan días y hasta meses, para poder usarse.

—Entonces los calderos son inútiles. Ahora debemos de practicar mejor nuestra defensa y ofensiva —la voz de Albus resuena por la sala y me sobresalta un poco.

Sin responder, Lucy saca su varita y la pone en alto.

Sin decir más palabras, el entrenamiento ha comenzado.

Todos terminamos exhaustos. El sudor se resbala por mi frente y siento como mi blusa escolar está más que húmeda, pues se me pega a la piel. Mi cabello, que anteriormente lo tenía en una cola alta, se salió de control y mechones rebeldes salen de mi cabeza.

James y Lucy nos dieron ejemplos de cómo atacar a las personas por sorpresa y también cómo mantenernos en una posición defensiva. Albus y yo hicimos lo mismo. Nos juntamos en parejas, yo con James y Albus con Lucy. Una y otra vez fui desarmada y lanzada a la pared; el aire me falto muchas veces y mis piernas me temblaban con frecuencia. A Albus tampoco le fue muy bien.

—¿Cuándo se volvieron tan buenos? —pregunto con dificultad, mientras me apoyo sobre mis rodillas.

Albus se encuentra tirado, con un brazo cubriéndole sus ojos. Su pecho sube y baja con rapidez, pero tiene una sonrisa pegada en sus labios.

—Es la práctica, Rose —me responde Lucy.

Veo que a ellos también les falta un poco la respiración, pero no tanto como a mí y a Albus.

—No es como si fuéramos el los mejores del año, o jefes del Ejército de Dumbledore —James bromea y se revuelve el cabello.

Nos damos cinco minutos de descanso y e imito a Albus. Me acuesto en el suelo y cubro mis ojos con uno de mis brazos. Mi cabeza me da vueltas por un rato, pero luego me estabilizo. Me relajo lo más que puedo y me sorprendo a mi misma del sueño que tengo. Cuando estoy a punto de quedarme dormida un aplauso me devuelve a la realidad y me paro lo más rápido que puedo.

James y Lucy no dan unos cuantos libros sobre encantamientos básicos y avanzados más pergaminos con apuntes muy bien estructurados sobre criaturas mágicas. Me sorprendo al ver lo completos que están. Esto es algo que no nos han enseñado aún y dudo que James y Lucy lo hayan visto ya. Quiero preguntarles de dónde lo han sacado, pero en vez de eso me pongo a leerlos con rapidez, tratando de memorizar y aprender a la vez.

Hay más de cincuenta criaturas mágicas escritas. Están divididas por su rango de peligro. Las que no son hostiles van primero y las más letales hasta el último. Hay mucha información sobre ellas. Son descritas con mucho detalle. Me informan dónde encontrarlas, cómo, qué hacer con ellas y la manera de protegerme en caso de ataque.

Leo con muchísima atención la sección de criaturas letales. Me sorprendo al ver como existe una criatura que es capaz de matar a personas con su simple aliento. Es una suerte que solo vivan en África y solo pueda controlarse con una gran cantidad de magos expertos.

Cuando termino de leer los pergaminos se los paso a Albus. James me pasa más pergaminos que Albus dejó de leer hace unos minutos y los leo.

Esta vez tratan sobre plantas. No hay tanta información como en los otros pergaminos, pero aún así los leo ávidamente. Muchas de las plantas son benéficas y son usadas para preparar pociones.

Solo hay tres plantas que son venenosas o peligrosas. Arrugo un poco mi nariz, confundida.

—James, no creo que existan solo tres plantas peligrosas en todo el mundo mágico.

—No, por supuesto que no. Pero esta lista me la dio tío Neville. Nos asegura que esas plantas estarán en el campo. También me recomendó que leyeras estos libros —me pone unos cuatro libros sobre la mesa.

—¡Esperas que aprendamos lo que no pudimos todos estos años en a penas seis días! —exclamó exasperada y me agarro la cabeza entre las manos. Cierro los ojos y cuento hasta diez.

—Sí, ¡y si es posible más! —me espeta y escucho como se aleja.

Abro los ojos y encuentro a James con Albus y Lucy ahora. Repasan libros y pergaminos sobre pociones. Lily se encuentra leyendo un libro sobre encantamientos en la esquina y cuando siente mi mirada, levanta la vista y me sonríe.

—Deberías de leer esto, está interesante y podría servirles.

Lily camina hacia mi y me ofrece el libro. Leo el título del capítulo y sonrío. «_Todo sobre el encantamiento desilusionador._»

—¿Te das cuenta de que si logramos manejar a la perfección el encantamiento Albus y yo podríamos hasta ganar? —le pregunto a Lily, chillando.

Camino con rapidez, casi dando brinquitos, hasta donde los demás se encuentran y les pongo el libro abierto sobre la mesa.

—¿Sabes hacer el encantamiento, James? ¿Lucy? —les pregunto, expectante.

Ambos asienten. Sonrío de oreja a oreja y comienzo a chillar.

—Pero no lograran hacerlo en unos cuantos días. Nos tomó un año aprenderlo.

James habla, pero no logro procesar lo que dijo por unos minutos. Y cuando lo hago, exploto.

—¿Y porqué no nos lo enseñaron antes? ¡Cuando aún teníamos oportunidad!

James suspira y Lucy trata de calmarme. Albus solo espera que su hermano responda. Lily pone una mano sobre mi brazo, pero lo sacudo bruscamente. No me volteo a ver su reacción dolida. En cambio me dedico a fulminar con la mirada a James.

—Porque no sirve de mucho, Rose —me explica mi primo, tratando de mantener la calma—. Con un simple hechizo detector e iluminador. Muchos campeones han muerto por usar ese hechizo, porque se confiaron demasiado. Ahora, ponte a leer los libros que te di. Esos te servirán mejor.

—Por supuesto, James, lo haré —lo fulmino con la mirada y me siento en la esquina mas alejada de la sala con todos los libros en mi regazo.

Pero mis pensamientos vuelan y se alborotan alrededor del encantamiento. Puede que James diga que no sirve de mucho, pero… si tan solo nos los enseñara junto con los otros hechizos que lo eliminan…

Las horas se pasan con rapidez. Me encuentro saturada de tanta información que me siento a explotar. Albus se encuentra descansando un poco la cabeza sobre los libros que lee. Lily se encuentra durmiendo a su lado, junto con Molly. James y Lucy hablan en susurros en una esquina.

La idea de aprender el hechizo desilusionador no sale de mi cabeza. Así que me levanto, dispuesta a discutir un poco mas. Tal vez esta vez logre convencerlos.

—¿Porqué no nos enseñas también los hechizos detectores e iluminadores? Junto con el encantamiento, obviamente —mi voz sale más aguda de lo normal, así que carraspeo un poco.

James se vuelve hacia mi y me observa con detenimiento. Sus ojos se ven cansados y no hay una pizca de brillo en ellos, si acaso lo único que veo es cuán irritado está.

—¿Tanto quieres aprenderlos, Rose? —interviene Lucy, antes de que James responda.

Asiento con firmeza. Veo como James resopla y se deja caer en la silla.

—Esta bien, pero debes entender que hay hechizos básicos más importantes. En especial de defensa. Recuerda que los de Slytherin, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons aprenden magia oscura.

Una sonrisa se abre paso en mi rostro y la abrazo. Susurro unos cuantos gracias y me volteo hacia James, victoriosa. El vuelve a resoplar y se pone de pie.

—¿Qué harás con las peleas físicas? Si agregamos eso a los entrenamientos no tendremos tiempo para enseñarles como defenderse físicamente.

—Encontraremos tiempo, James —lo interrumpe Lucy.

—Es más, ¡podemos hacerlo ahora! Deja levanto a Albus y tu nos enseñas unos movimientos básicos y…

La mirada de James se endurece y me hace parar en seco. Cuando James endurece su mirada no es una buena señal.

—Lo veremos al día siguiente a las ocho de la mañana. Albus está muy cansado hoy, y a juzgar por tu apariencia, tú también —su voz fría me eriza los vellos del cuello y me da escalofríos.

James se da la vuelta, sin siquiera voltearme a ver. Despierta a sus hermanos y Molly. Lucy me ve por unos momentos y sonríe apenada.

—Ya sabes como es, Rose. Siempre quiere que se haga todo a su manera. Está estresado porque teme que el tiempo no le alcance y… —ella quiere continuar, pero algo la detiene. En cambio, termina con «Sean puntuales mañana».

Tengo la sensación de que ella y James saben algo que nosotros no; y que no tienen la intención de decirnos de qué se trata.

* * *

Al día siguiente nos volvemos a encontrar en la sala. James sigue enojado conmigo. Albus no se da cuenta, o no quiere intervenir. Apuesto que es la segunda, el muy cobarde. Esta vez Lily y Molly no nos acompañan. Lucy cree que se vería muy sospechoso que todos desapareciéramos al mismo tiempo, así que propone que en los descansos bajemos al Gran Comedor o a la Sala Común. Todos aceptamos, sin mucho que decir y comenzamos el segundo día de entrenamiento.

La lección del hechizo desilusionador se pospone para el día siguiente porque ambos creen que ahora debemos de concentrarnos mejor en el combate físico. No digo nada esta vez, no quiero presionar mi suerte.

Nos dan un ejemplo de lo que podríamos hacer en caso de ser atrapados por detrás. Es un poco más fácil de lo que creí… La mayoría de lo que nos han enseñado se trata de usar la fuerza del oponente en su contra. Cuando ambos creen que han dado suficientes ejemplos, llega la hora en que Albus y yo pongamos lo enseñado en práctica.

Lucy me toma por sorpresa. Es demasiado rápida. Pero tampoco me toma mucho para darme cuenta de que me aprisionó contra el suelo. Sus pies mantienen presionados mis brazos y sus manos sostienen mis hombros contra el piso.

—Vamos, Rose, tienes que sacarme pronto. Razona, ¿qué es lo único que tienes libre?

Sonrío y lanzo mis pies, con mas dificultad de lo que imaginé, hacia sus hombros. Atrapo su cuello con mis talones y la tiro hacia abajo. Nuestras posiciones ahora han cambiado.

Repetimos lo mismo y practicamos distintas técnicas durante el resto del día, haciendo unas pequeñas pausas para ira la Sala Común y el Gran Comedor. Tratamos de aparentar normalidad cuando las personas pasaban a nuestro alrededor para no levantar sospechas. Aunque mi facha desarreglada no pasó por alto.

He quedado mas exhausta que el día anterior y James no me ha hablado en todo el día. Daba instrucciones, pero no se dirigía directamente hacia mi. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Cómo podía ser tan inmaduro?

Albus y yo volvimos a nuestra cabaña después del toque de queda con la capa de invisibilidad sobre nosotros y el mapa en nuestras manos. Nos llevamos con nosotros unos libros para leerlos por la noche, así que el viaje no fue rápido. Tardamos mucho en tratar de acomodarnos y cuando lo hicimos nos retrasaron los libros que amenazaban con caerse de nuestros brazos.

Yo me encuentro leyendo el libro que Lily me dio el día anterior, mientras que Albus toma una ducha. Mis párpados me pesan un poco, pero trato de mantenerlos abiertos. Debo de terminarlo antes de mañana. Para el tiempo en que Albus sale de su habitación, limpio y cambiado, yo ya he acabado con el libro así que se lo paso y él comienza a leerlo desde la parte en que lo dejó.

Como ya no soporto el sueño, y aún debo continuar leyendo, voy al lavabo y me mojo el rostro un par de veces. Veo mi reflejo en el espejo de baño y parpadeo un par de veces, bostezando. Recuerdo los sucesos del día y al llegar a James hago una mueca, aburrida e irritada. Resoplo. Ni siquiera cuando nos despedimos de Lucy fue capaz de dirigirme la palabra —porque sí, él no se dignó en despedirse de mi. Cierro los ojos y suspiro. No estoy enojada con James. Estoy dolida. Me observo por última vez en el espejo, viendo mis grandes bolsas debajo de mis ojos, y salgo del baño.

—Tomaré la capa por un momento, Albus, vuelvo enseguida —le informo y antes de que pudiese preguntarme a dónde voy, decidir acompañarme o protestar, tomo la capa y abandono de la cabaña.

El camino al castillo es largo así que comienzo a andar con rapidez. Cuando por fin llego a la entrada principal desacelero con cautela. Dos mortífagos se encuentran en la entrada, vigilando que nadie salga o entre al castillo. Comienzo a temer que tengan algún hechizo detector, pero cuando cruzo sin problemas la entrada mis temores se desvanecen. Como era de esperarse, no notan mi presencia. Deben de creer que sus habilidades y sus varitas son suficientes para detener a cualquier intruso. Si tan sólo supieran.

El castillo está vació a estas horas. No hay nadie en los pasillos que se dirigen a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Cuando por fin llego al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, la encuentro dormida. Toco su hombro desde el lienzo y al ver que no se despierta trato de forzar la entrada. Es entonces cuando se despierta y me descubro ante ella. Me mira reprobatoriamente y me deja entrar. Debió de estar aún dormida y creyó que ya le había dicho la contraseña.

Una vez dentro me quito la capa y subo las escaleras del dormitorio de chicos y abro la puerta de los de séptimo curso. Entro y cierro la puerta con cuidado. Busco a James entre las camas que hay, pero no lo encuentro. Extrañada, me marcho de la habitación y bajo las escaleras… Él podría estar en las cocinas, pero a esta hora se me hace muy arriesgado ir hasta el otro extremo del castillo. ¿Pero… que no estoy aquí ya? He arriesgado mucho con venir. Bajo las escaleras, esta vez corriendo. Cuando estoy apunto de salir de la Sala paro en seco al ver como el cuadro se abre y James entra por el marco.

Me congelo por unos momentos, al igual que él. Pasan unos momentos y James pasa a mi lado, sin hacerme caso y comienza a subir las escaleras.

Bien. Suspiro.

—¿Así saludas a la prima que morirá dentro de unas semanas? —trato de mantener mi voz fría y sin emoción. Me volteo hacia James, que se ha parado casi al final de la escalera.

—No morirás —me asegura, volteándose.

—¿Y es razón suficiente para ignorarme, en el caso de que estés en lo correcto? —mi voz sube un poco de tono. James baja un poco las escaleras hasta quedarse la mitad. Ahí es cuando puedo observar mejor la expresión en sus ojos. No era yo la única que estaba dolida.

—Rose… ¿acaso no entiendes? —su pregunta suena más como una súplica. Baja con rapidez las escaleras y pronto estamos a escasos centímetros de distancia.

James me envuelve en un abrazo estrujador y de inmediato le regreso el gesto; primero desconcertada, pero después me hundo en sus brazos. Nos quedamos así por un momento. Puedo sentir su aroma a jengibre y canela y la temperatura que su cuerpo emana. James es excelente para los abrazos. Me aprieta un poco más contra sí y comienza a hablar.

—Estoy preocupado por ustedes dos. Sé lo que pasará en las próximas semanas si todo lo demás falla. Tengo miedo de que todo lo que se ha planeado se derrumbe. Tengo miedo de que nunca más los vuelva a ver. Que nunca más vea a Albus… o a ti —termina y temo que empiece a llorar, su voz se escucha débil y entrecortada.

Mis ojos me escocen por las lágrimas que no tardan mucho en caer.

—¿De qué estás hablando, James? —le pregunto con dificultad, tragándome mis sollozos—. ¿Hay algo más de lo que deba preocuparme?

—No —susurra James, hundiendo su rostro en mi cabello. Sé que está mintiendo, pero no me atrevo a preguntar más.

Su camisa se encuentra húmeda por mis lágrimas y siento como la nariz me escurre. Trato de separarme un poco, para poder limpiarme, pero James aprieta el agarre.

—Mi nariz moquea —le refuto, riéndome un poco.

Es ahí cuando me suelta un poco y puedo limpiarme, haciendo sonidos raros con mi nariz en el pobre intento de hacerlo lo menos grotesco posible. Cuando termino, me encuentro con la mirada de James. Sus gafas están algo torcidas y su cabello sigue igual de alborotado.

Siempre he admirado a James. Su valentía en retar a los profesores, en calmar a las personas en tiempo de pánico y en como ha sido un gran apoyo para todos nosotros. Él siempre defiende lo que cree que es correcto y no le importan las consecuencias. Así lo demostró en la elección.

Yo siempre he querido parecerme a él.

Lágrimas silenciosas caen por mis mejillas y él las limpia con su áspero pulgar. Cierro los ojos, todavía sintiendo el calor de su dedo sobre mi mejilla. Vuelvo a suspirar.

—Rose —musita—, tienes que llegar a la segunda etapa. Tú y Albus _deben_ llegar a la segunda etapa. Lorcan los ayudará.

—Hablas con demasiada seguridad. ¿Qué tal si Lorcan muere en los primeros días? Y en el caso de que viviera, ¿quién nos asegura que querrá hacer una alianza con nosotros? Si lo hace, estoy segura de que me encariñaré con él, ¿qué haré entonces? Tampoco estoy diciendo que preferiría a Lorcan sobre Albus. Eso jamás, pero… —las preguntas salen con prisa de mi boca. Tomo un respiro y miro a James con ojos expectantes, nerviosa por mi inesperado discurso. Cuando no dice nada, prosigo a decir lo que hasta ahora nadie se había atrevido a decir—: Tú, yo, Albus y todos sabemos muy bien cómo terminará esto. Albus y yo moriremos tarde o temprano, lo sé. James… tengo miedo. No sé que hacer…

James me envuelve en sus brazos nuevamente. Mis sollozos se ahogan en la camisa de mi primo y en las palabras de aliento que me da. Son todas mentiras, pero es ahora cuando me doy el lujo de pensar que son realidad.

Luego me agarra de mis brazos y se pone frente a mí, mi nariz rozando la suya. Me observa con sus ojos marrones, determinados. Mis mejillas se colorean de un tinte carmín al sentir su aliento chocar contra ellas. Mi corazón se acelera un poco, expectante. No sé de qué.

—Eso no debería de preocuparte. Yo estoy seguro de que tú sabrás que hacer. Lo único que deben de hacer Albus y tú es mantenerse vivos. Cueste lo que cueste.

Trago con dificultad y asiento. Besa con ternura mi frente y siento mis mejillas arder. Carraspeo un poco y vacilo. Él también vacila un poco, avergonzado por sus acciones, pero le aprieto el brazo y le sonrío, tratando de ocultar mi rubor. Ambos nos empezamos a reír. No hay nada de que avergonzarse, después de todo, ambos somos familia y lo que las familias hacen es apoyarse y darse cariño en los momentos en que más se necesitan.

Los días se pasan demasiado rápido. Nos pasamos tanto tiempo en la Biblioteca y la Sala de Menesteres que a penas podemos comer. Pero no importa. En el campo nos hará falta la comida así que acostumbrarse desde ahora no nos hará nada de mal. Como James dijo, el hechizo se nos complicó demasiado. A las tantas horas de intentarlo y no avanzar decidimos dejarlo y practicar nuestro patronus; tratar de que nuestras nubes plateadas tomen algo de forma. Sin embargo, al no tener un dementor cerca nuestras nubes solo lograron expandirse. Según Lucy, ese es un gran avance.

Albus y yo nos hemos desvelado leyendo los libros que ellos consiguen de la Sala de los Menesteres y nosotros de la Biblioteca. Es cansado, pero es algo que debemos hacer. Debemos estar al menos preparados para poder defendernos; no importa si lo que hemos aprendido sea más teórico que práctico.

Ya en la última noche que tenemos en Hogwarts, Albus y yo decidimos invitar a todos a quedarse a dormir en nuestra cabaña. Dejamos un gran espacio en el centro de la sala y acomodamos varias colchas y sábanas para poder formar una cama gigante que nos mantenga cómodos.

Platicamos y bromeamos toda la noche. Es lo único que podemos hacer.

Yo me encuentro acostada entre Molly y Lily. Ambas se aferran de mis brazos. Me da un poco de tristeza pensar que esta podría ser la última noche que las vea. Pero habrá más días, supongo, faltan dos semanas para que los Juegos empiecen.

Ahora solo me queda dormir y esperar lo mejor.

* * *

**N/A:** Estuve investigando sobre el hechizo desilusionador, no había gran cosa, así que me tomé la libertad de inventar eso sobre él. Imaginé cuán aburridos serían (y fáciles) serían los Juegos si todos usarán eso… xD

Muchas gracias a _Jal_ y _Annie Thompson_ por sus reviews. A la última por darle favorite y follow a la historia. A _Vaal1D_, también. ¡Gracias! xx

* * *

_Editado el 13 de Junio de 2013_


	4. Preparaciones

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling y Suzanne Collins.

**N/A:** El capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Me gusta que sean largos, pero no sé ustedes. Tampoco sé como decirles esto… pero, ¿cuesta mucho mandar un review con "Buen capítulo", o algo por el estilo? :c

Quiero escuchar sus opiniones, sus quejas y sugerencias… Me gusta que lean la historia, pero quiero que ustedes me digan que está genial, que es una porquería, que podría _mejorar_, etc.

Así que… ¿al menos un review de su parte? No importa cuán largo sea, sólo quiero saber si les gustó o no… :D

* * *

4

Preparaciones

Al día siguiente nos encontramos en la Madriguera por medio del transportador que los funcionarios nos han programado. Por orden del Ministerio, los campeones debe de pasar el tiempo máximo con sus familiares. Solo tía Ginny, tía Fleur y la abuela Molly nos recogen en la colina cerca de la Madriguera. Ellas excusan a mis otros tíos, explicándonos que el mismo Ministerio los mantiene ocupados. Vaya, ¡qué sorpresa!

Es un gran alboroto. La abuela se pasea de un lado al otro en la cocina y sus cambios de humores son tan repentinos y breves que me sorprende. Tía Ginny, en cambio, nos ha estado abrazando a mi y a Albus prácticamente cada vez que nos ve. Y es mucho, considerando que los cuatro hemos estado en la cocina desde que llegamos. Tía Fleur es otro caso. Ella ha estado intercambiando cartas con Victoire y Dominique toda la mañana. James y Lucy han estado todo el día encerrados en sus habitaciones, mientras que Molly y Lily están sentadas en la sala.

Como quisiera estar encerrada en mi habitación también. Así podría pensar en que hacer durante los Juegos. Pero no puedo. La abuela y tía Ginny me siguen manteniendo ocupada.

Entonces entra Lily a la cocina y sugiere que juguemos un poco de Quidditch en la parte trasera de la casa. Albus y yo estamos a punto de aceptar, pero la tía Ginny nos detiene.

—Antes debemos de darles algo y discutir algunas cosas con ellos. Ustedes pueden adelantarse, pero jueguen en el jardín de enfrente, donde pueda verlas desde la ventana.

Lily y Molly salen de la casa, algo desconcertadas. Volteo a ver a tía Ginny y veo como saca algo de su bolsillo. Ella le da a Albus un anillo viejo y destrozado, sujetado apenas por una delgada cadena de plata. La abuela entonces saca algo envuelto delicadamente en un pañuelo blanco. Lo destapa con cariño y un reloj se revela. Está viejo y su cristal roto, pero es hermoso. Imagino que en su mejor año, el reloj debió de ser muy hermoso.

—Este es un anillo que tu padre me dio antes de irse —explica tía Ginny con cariño y puedo ver como sus ojos se hacen agua. Albus lo acepta solemne, se cuelga el anillo al cuello y abraza a su madre.

—Y este es el reloj de mi hermano, Gideon, que le regalé a tu padre el día que cumplió la mayoría de edad —me dice mi abuela, también con sus ojos húmedos. Sonrío un poco y me abstengo de llorar. Sí lo hago, estoy seguro de que todos nos hundiremos en lágrimas.

Me pongo el reloj y la abrazo con fuerza. Le agradezco, susurrándole las gracias a su oído y la estrecho más entre mis brazos.

—Ahora tienen algo que llevar a los Juegos —dice tía Ginny con una sonrisa triste.

Noto como sus ojos nos miran como si ella quisiera decir algo más.

El abuelo Arthur, junto con los tíos Charlie y Percy, llegan a la hora de la cena. El abuelo nos da un abrazo cuando nos ve y una sonrisa alentadora. Tío Charlie sonríe como si nada y el tío Percy solo dice: «Espero que estén preparándose bien». No hacen nada más y se los agradezco. Quiero un último recuerdo de casa como si nuestras sentencias de muerte no estuvieran marcadas. Tal vez eso me ayude a conjurar mejor mi patronus, si llegase a necesitarlo.

Cenamos, reímos y discutimos un poco. Hasta que, por desgracia, el abuelo Arthur menciona la elección.

—Me llegó una copia de la carta que le enviaron a tu madre, James. Estoy orgulloso de que hayas actuado de esa forma, pero debes de saber fue muy arriesgada y peligrosa tu actitud. Es una suerte que el Ministerio no nos hubiese multado.

—Papá, ya hablé con James sobre eso. No hay necesidad de que se vuelva a repetir —interviene tía Ginny. Ella y el abuelo intercambian unas miradas y luego el abuelo asiente.

Enarco con disimulo las cejas, pero continuo comiendo. Tendré una conversación larga con Albus hoy en la noche.

—Dominique me tiene buenas noticias, sin _embaggo_ no me quiso _contag_. —comenta tía Fleur para aliviar el ambiente.

—¿En serio? —Lucy, que no había prestado atención a nada de lo que dijimos en toda la cena, pregunta—. ¿Segura, tía, que no pudiste conseguir un poco de información? Hace tanto que no sabemos sobre ella, o Victoire para variar.

Arrugo mi nariz. Algo no está bien.

Como un poco más, esperando que dijeran algo más, pero la conversación cambia cuando Lily menciona el Quidditch. Tío Charlie, tía Ginny, James y ella comienzan una animada conversación sobre el deporte. Tío cuenta sus anécdotas sobre los partidos que tenían en Hogwarts antes de que el Ministerio decidieran quitarlos. Según él, fue el buscador más joven que Gryffindor tuvo jamás.

La cena se alarga hasta la media noche, cuando la abuela ya está cabeceando. El abuelo nos manda a todos a la cama, diciendo que mañana sería un día muy pesado, en especial para Albus y para mí. Todos nos dirigimos hacia nuestras habitaciones. Espero unas cuantas horas antes de ir con Albus. Cuando estoy segura de que ya todos están dormidos, salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a la de él, al final del pasillo. Entre abro un poco la puerta y busco a Albus en la oscuridad de su habitación. Lo encuentro sentado en el piso, recargado contra el borde de la cama. Sin hacer ruido me escabullo dentro y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

—¿No puedes dormir? —le pregunto en un susurro mientras me siento al lado de él.

Él sacude su cabeza y la echa hacia atrás.

—Yo tampoco —hago una pausa y continuo—. Hay tanto en que pensar. Tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza.

—Siento que todavía nos falta mucho por aprender. Y es cierto, solo que pienso que tú y yo pronto estaremos en el campo… Me aterra.

Nos sumamos en un silencio profundo. Aquí es cuando me decido preguntarle.

—Albus, ¿no sientes como si todos saben algo y no nos quieren decir? —le pregunto.

Mi primo levanta su cabeza y me observa con sus ojos verdes, penetrantes.

—James y Lucy al parecer saben. Mis tíos lo saben… Es cómo si… —sacude la cabeza un poco y luego sonríe.

—¿Qué cosa, Albus?

—Es algo estúpido, sin sentido, Rose. No creo que pueda pasar. Ni siquiera sé si sea posible.

—¿Qué cosa, Albus? —presiono. Me molesta la idea de no saber algo.

—James me ha dicho que dejara las cosas pasar. Qué ellos se encargarían de lo demás. ¿A quién crees que se refería con _ellos_? —Albus enarca su ceja, incitándome a responderle. Aprieto mis labios y niego con mi cabeza.

—¿Acaso tú sabes algo? —le susurro, acercándome un poco más. La curiosidad me mata. Al igual que la frustración. ¿Porqué simplemente no me dice y ya?

—No, pero supongo que pronto nos dirán algo. Deben, después de todo somos nosotros los que irán al campo —se queda observando a la nada por un momento.

Albus siempre ha sido una persona caritativa, dulce, justa y valiente. El posee todas las cualidades que un ser humano virtuoso debe tener. Es, sencillamente, una persona maravillosa. Por eso me duele muchísimo verlo así, en esta situación. Sus ojos verdes dejaron de tener ese brillo cuando fue elegido.

—Sí, nos dirán. Con lo que nos ha pasado deben de creer que no podremos soportar lo que sea que ellos deban decirnos —se asegura a sí mismo, cómo si el mismo no estuviese seguro.

Tomo su mano entre la mía y le doy un leve apretón.

—Mi mamá me ha dicho que les han enviado una carta, pero que la lechuza debe de estar buscándolos aún. Recuerda que están en una misión.

Tardo un segundo en procesar lo que dijo. Luego me siento culpable al no pensar en mis padres por un tiempo.

—A veces quisiera que ellos estuviesen aquí, ¿sabes? —aprieto más los labios y comienzo a reírme—. Estos últimos días he estado sentimental, lloro por cada tontería. ¿Qué tal si hacemos una promesa? Tú tampoco no has estado de buen ánimo que digamos. Te he visto.

—Sí, bueno, tampoco estamos en un lecho de rosas, ¿o sí? —bromea un poco—. ¿Cuál sería esa promesa?

—Que estos últimos días que tenemos de existencia sean unos felices. Debemos dejar de mirar hacia la nada cada que pensemos sobre nuestro futuro.

Albus y yo estrechamos las manos y luego nos abrazamos por un largo rato.

Me quedo un rato más. No hablamos, pero no hay silencio incómodo. Él y yo solo quedamos observando a través de la ventana. Al final, ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

Al día siguiente la abuela Molly nos recibe en la cocina con la mesa llena de comida. El delicioso olor inunda mis sentidos y le agradezco de corazón que haya cocinado nuestros favoritos.

Todos tenemos que desayunar rápido, pues hoy es un día apretado. Tengo la sensación de que nadie sabe como actuar. Ni siquiera sé como mirar a los demás; si decir algo o no. Para cuando acabamos de desayunar, mis tíos comienzan a discutir sobre quién nos acompañará en el Ministerio. Ciertamente era un problema, pues sólo dos personas podían acompañarnos. A mis primos nos les agradó la idea, pero no rezongaron. Finalmente, se decidió que tía Ginny y tío Charlie serían los que se aparecerían con nosotros.

Hoy también me he vestido con mi mejor atuendo, y el mejor peinado que tía Ginny y Fleur pudieron hacerme con el arbusto que llevo por cabello. Estoy sorprendida al verlo caer por mis hombros con delicadeza.

Los abuelos nos dan un abrazo antes de que nos desaparezcamos. Mis primos nos ven desde el marco de la puerta y les doy un abrazo antes de salir. Lily nos queda viendo por un rato y puedo ver como sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas.

Quiero decirle algo que le asegure de que me verá dentro de un mes, pero luego me detengo. Verme en un mes significaría que Albus no tendría el privilegio de volver a casa y por supuesto que le estaría mintiendo.

Llegamos al lugar donde la protección mágica no puede evitar que nos aparezcamos y nos tomamos de la mano. Siento un incómodo agarre en mi ombligo y en un parpadeo me encuentro en el Ministerio. El aliento me falta por unos segundos, tengo todavía la sensación de que mi pecho se oprime, pero logro caminar.

Al llegar tío Percy se despide con un gran abrazo. Veo como su figura se aleja dirigiéndose a quién sabe dónde. Siempre me he preguntado porqué todavía sigue trabajando para el Ministerio. Tío Charlie nos evita todo el proceso reglamentario para entrar a alguno de los departamentos con decir que viene acompañando a los dos campeones de Gryffindor. La señorita a cargo nos observa, atónita, y con los ojos aún abiertos nos deja pasar.

Tía Ginny se coloca entre Albus y yo, poniendo un brazo alrededor de nuestros hombros. Tío Charlie entonces nos guía por el pasillo. Entramos al ascensor y una voz inexpresiva y gélida nos indica en que nivel vamos bajando. Cuando llegamos al Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos nos bajamos antes de que acabe siquiera de anunciarlo.

Somos recibidos por un gran alboroto, muchas personas corriendo de un lado para otro, aviones de papel volando por todos lados. Hay demasiado ruido. Hago una mueca y le dedico a Albus una mirada; él también parece incómodo.

Tío Charlie se dirige hacia una funcionaria que parece estar en control. Aunque también parece muy atareada. No le dirige ni una mirada a mi tío, o nosotros. Solo responde con monosílabas y luego, aún sin quitar la mirada en los papeles, señala un pasillo donde vemos a los demás campeones.

Al parecer hemos sido los últimos en llegar.

Un hombre alto, con facciones toscas, ojos negros y posición rígida nos ve desde el pasillo. Secturus Mcnair, representante del departamento, le dirige una mirada tío Charlie, como esperando algo. Pero tío no se inmuta, le sostiene la mirada por un tiempo. Mcnair es el primero en romper el silencio.

—Supongo que ellos dos son los campeones de Gryffindor, Weasley.

—Así es —le responde con una voz que pocas veces he podido escuchar en él. Trago un poco de saliva, intimidada.

Mcnair se voltea hacia todos y les indica que entren a las habitaciones que les han asignado. Le tiende un papel a tío y se va. No sin antes mandarnos a mí y a Albus una mirada burlona, llena de desdén.

Opto por ignorar su mirada, pero Albus se la mantiene. Mcnair echa una carcajada y sigue su camino.

—Menudo imbécil —susurra con sus dientes apretados y manos hechas puño.

Pongo una mano en su hombro y se relaja.

Tío nos da el papelito y vemos el número 4 escrito en él con tinta morada. Le doy las gracias a mis tíos y los abrazo con fuerza.

—Los estaremos esperando, no nos iremos sin ustedes —nos dice tía Ginny, observándonos con temple.

Antes de que Albus cerrara la puerta, alcanzo a ver como ellos se sientan al lado de tía Luna y Lysander.

La habitación es pequeña y en medio hay una pequeña mesa cuadrada con cuatro sillas. No es muy acogedora la habitación. Todo está decorado a la antigua. Lo que alumbra la sala son cuatro antorchas en cada esquina, dándole un aspecto sombrío y lúgubre. Hay dos pedestales pequeños que tienen dos gárgolas con aspecto terrorífico, con sus picos abiertos y ojos fijos en nosotros. Tengo la impresión de que si me muevo, sus ojos empezarán a moverse. Tal vez salten hacia nosotros. Arrugo la nariz al ver cómo una de las esquinas está llena de moho.

Al momento en que Albus y yo nos sentamos, la puerta se abre. Dominique Weasley entra en la habitación. Estoy a punto de pararme cuando veo a una mujer demacrada aparecer detrás de ella. Sus ojos azules una vez debieron de ser hermosos, sin embargo hoy parecen vacíos y distantes. Su cabello oscuro parece quebradizo y sus manos parecen temblarle de vez en cuando. La edad no le ha sentado bien.

Dominique sigue igual de hermosa, sin embargo me sorprende que no nos dedique una mirada de reconocimiento cuando se siente al otro lado de la mesa, quedando frente a frente con nosotros.

La señora de ojos vacíos tarda un poco en reconocer que ha entrado a la habitación, pues sus ojos de pronto se llenan de pánico. Al ver que está en la habitación su mirada se posa en Albus y después en mí. Sus ojos azules hacen que se me hiele el cuerpo. Se me entumece todo el cuerpo todavía más cuando al sentarse no quita los ojos de mí.

Retiro la vista, incómoda, pero de vez en cuando le echo unos cuantos vistazos. Aún me ve. Carraspeo un poco y me muevo en mi silla, incómoda.

—Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley, les felicito por ser escogidos por el cáliz para participar en esta celebración que nos recuerda la unión familiar e internacional entre magos.

Parpadeo un par de veces. Trato de que mi boca no se abra por la impresión.

—Soy Dominique Weasley. Seré la estilista al mando de su imagen. He traído algunos bocetos de lo que se pondrán el día 3 de Julio, en la ceremonia de inauguración.

Me da una carpeta a mi y otra a Albus. Abro la mía y veo unos muy buenos dibujos que con dificultad podrían llamarse bocetos. Están tan bien remarcados y sombreados, hay mucha afinidad.

Ahí estoy yo de espaldas, sentada y de frente. Ella ha dibujado mi cabello de distintas maneras. Estoy sorprendida, pero no como para que se me olvide la actitud de Dominique.

—Trato de darles la mejor imagen posible, así que he buscado un tema que a ustedes les quede a excelencia. Aun no se ha decidido muy bien cual sería el tema de su vestuario en sí. Todavía debo de observarlos y analizarlos para saber que tema atraerá a los mejores patrocinadores.

Continua hablando, pero no presto atención. ¿Los demás saben que ella haría esto? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Por eso tía Fleur no quiso decir nada en la cena. Si ella sabía, los demás también. ¿Porqué no nos dijeron nada?

—¿Porqué, Dominique? —mascullo, levantándome de mi asiento. Azoto las manos en la mesa y me recargo en ella, acercándome hacia mi prima.

La de los ojos vacíos suelta un chillido y se encoge en su silla, tapándose los oídos con sus manos temblorosas. Empieza a murmurar cosas bajo su aliento y a sacudir su cabeza.

—¿Quién es ella? —pregunto, perpleja ante su repentino ataque de nervios.

—Su asesora. Será la que les dará consejos y los guiará. Ahora si me permite, señorita Weasley, le permito que me deje terminar. El tiempo es corto y aún tenemos mucho que discutir.

Finalmente, mi boca se abre. Me es imposible cerrarla. Trato de articular una mísera monosílaba, pero no puedo. Miro a Dominique de arriba a bajo, no la reconozco. Atónita, sin saber que hacer, me vuelvo a sentar.

—Por favor, continúe.

Evito poner los ojos en blanco al escuchar a Albus hablar con Dominique y discutir sobre su atuendo.

Me dedico a observar a la señora frente a mí. Podría decirse que ya está más calmada. Pasó de taparse los oídos a morderse las ya casi inexistentes uñas de su mano derecha. Sin embargo, aún sigue murmurando cosas sin sentido. Pasan unos momentos y se acomoda el pelo, volteando su cabeza incómoda, como si alguien la estuviera observando. Se sobresalta y de inmediato se encoge en su lugar, tapándose sus orejas nuevamente.

Miro hacia Dominique y Albus, no puedo evitar indignarme al ver que ninguno de ellos parece preocuparse por la señora. Dudo que se acuerden de ella. Cuando la veo de nuevo, me sorprende ver que tiene sus ojos fijos en mí. Sus pupilas están dilatadas y sus ojos están inyectados de sangre. Está aterrorizada. Le esbozo una sonrisa tentativa, moviéndome en mi asiento con incomodidad. Los segundos pasan y ella vuelve a tener esa mirada distante y vacía.

El Ministerio debe de estar más que extasiado al asignarnos a la señora como nuestra asesora. Dudo mucho de su eficacia. ¿Qué consejos nos podría dar una persona tan desubicada con ella?

Albus y Dominique mantienen una conversación formal y civilizada. Yo solo los observo. De vez en cuando mis ojos se posan en la señora que tengo enfrente. Sus ojos parecen querer cerrarse y cuando lo hacen no pasa mucho para que se despierte asustada.

Al verla, me pregunto si así terminan todos los campeones que han ganado… Vivir en constante miedo o morir en el campo, ¿cuál es la mejor opción? Aceptar el hecho de que moriré dentro de unos días sería la mejor opción para mí. No para Albus, eso sí.

Me he convencido desde el momento en que fui escogida por el cáliz que Albus sería el nuevo campeón de Gryffindor que ganaría los Juegos. Él tiene mucho por delante, tiene mucho que dejar atrás. Tiene a Lily, James y su madre. ¿Qué es lo que yo dejaba atrás? Nada que fuera mío exclusivamente. Si bien tengo una familia que me adoraba incondicionalmente, yo no poseía del privilegio de tener un padre y una madre para mí sola. Ni siquiera llegué a conocer a mi hermano.

Tal vez eso es lo único bueno que el Ministerio ha hecho con mi familia. Deshacerse de todos aquellos. Así ellos no tendrían que ver el infierno en que se convirtió todo. Mi madre, mi hermano, tía Angelina y tía Audrey son personas que serán recordadas con cariño, pero mientras más lo pienso, más las envidio.

Albus es una persona sensible, noble y valiente. Yo soy solo una persona que no ha hecho nada más que estar ahí. Existir. No haría mucha diferencia si yo estuviese viva, en la Madriguera, o no.

Aun no tengo planeado que haré una vez en el campo. Ni siquiera sé cómo será este año. Siempre lo cambian. Recuerdo que una vez fue una gran isla tropical en medio de la nada, y en otra ocasión los Juegos fueron realizados en una montaña nevada. Podría ser cualquier cosa. De lo único que estoy segura es de que Albus y yo no nos separaremos nunca. A la mierda con Lorcan. Ser hijo de tía Luna no le da mi confianza. No aún. Yo no lo buscaré. Si él decide buscarnos en el campo me aseguraré de nunca dejar a Albus solo en su presencia. Me pegaré a mi primo como la cerveza de mantequilla se pega en la ropa. Ya en la final, cuando nosotros seamos los únicos en estar de pie haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerlo con vida, después de todo las reglas no me impiden proteger a otro campeón. Si esa es la única salida que tengo para salvar a mi primo, que así sea.

Si todo falla, solo espero que yo no presencie su muerte.

Cuando la hora finaliza, Dominique se pone en pie y le estrecha la mano a mi primo. Me observa por unos instantes. La veo y suspiro. Le sonrío cálidamente y muevo mi cabeza, como despedida. Ella me devuelve el gesto. Ahí es cuando veo a la Dominique que conozco. Detrás de esos ojos azules veo a la chica que siempre quiso diseñar ropa para sus primos; a la loca por las telas. Sus ojos resplandecen, agradecidos, al ver mi sonrisa ampliarse. No es que ella quiera trabajar para el Ministerio. Tampoco es que ella quiera ser tan formal, tanto al punto de ser indiferente. Es sólo el deber.

Me entristezco al ver como sale de la habitación, seguida de la señora que parece temblar menos ante la presencia de Dominique.

Al salir, somos recibidos por tía Ginny y, sorpresivamente, tía Luna. Ambos la saludamos incómodos, ¿cómo podríamos saludar a la madre de un campeón que muy bien podría ser eliminado por alguno de nosotros? A ellas no parece importarles mucho.

Pregunto por tío Charlie, interrumpiendo el silencio que se crea después del saludo. Ella me responde que tuvo que marcharse por unos asuntos de trabajo. No da ninguna señal para irnos, así que voy con Albus a sentarme en uno de los asientos de espera. Sólo cuatro campeones han salido. Nosotros y los dos de Hufflepuff, Goldstein y Macmillan, que están retirándose del departamento. Ninguno de ellos parece percatarse de la presencia del otro, mientras que sus familiares parecen querer arrancarse los ojos. No logro observarlos bien, pero noto que la chica, aunque de baja estatura, tiene facciones más maduras que Macmillan.

Supongo que debemos esperar a que Lorcan salga. Eso me pone incómoda. Hace que mis brazos sientan un hormigueo que se extiende por mi espalda. Me retuerzo un poco, tratando de aliviar la sensación, pero es inútil. Empiezo a jugar con mis manos, pero me detengo al percibir la mirada de Albus, que empieza a reírse con disimulo.

Cuando por fin sale, Lorcan se dirige a su madre y saluda a mi tía con alegría. Después mueve su cabeza, señalando a su hermano y se va a sentar al lado de él. Estos empiezan a cuchichear tan pronto como se encuentran. Luego, para mi sorpresa, voltean a vernos de una manera tan fugaz que me pregunto si lo habré imaginado. Cojo un mechón de cabello y lo jalo un poco por unos momentos, incómoda. Albus, que tenía los ojos cerrados, no se dio cuenta de eso. Ni de cómo ellos siguen enviándonos aquellas miradas furtivas.

Sólo unos minutos más pasan cuando tía Ginny se nos acerca. Ésta vez sola. Se disculpa por la tardanza y nos vamos. Le doy una última mirada a Lorcan y Lysander, caminando al lado de su madre. Lorcan, o Lysander, se voltea y me observa antes de reír por lo bajo. Le murmura algo a su hermano y ambos rompen en carcajadas.

¿Qué acaso soy el nuevo número de circo que hay por aquí? Porque no entiendo su reacción. Mis labios se fruncen y mis ojos se entrecierran, irritada. Tal vez no sea la más agraciada de la familia, o del mundo mágico, pero sé con certeza que mi cara no tiene nada de malo.

—Ellos son unos jóvenes buenos, con buenos ejemplos paternos. Ambos son iguales físicamente, pero tiene distintas aspiraciones. Luna me ha contado que Lysander tiene planeado abrir su propia tienda de mascotas mágicas extravagantes una vez que se gradúe.

Ni siquiera se molesta en mencionar a Lorcan. Por muy feliz que esté ella por haberse encontrado con su amiga, sabe muy bien que no fue por voluntad propia. Ella y tía Luna saben que Lorcan morirá.

A pesar de lo irritada que estaba hace unos momentos, mi corazón se comprime. No seré yo la que mate a Lorcan.

* * *

—Me da un poco de pena Alicia. Me molesté muchísimo al ver que todavía esté de asesora. ¿Acaso no la pueden dejar descansar? —comenta tía Ginny, mientras agarra mas pollo.

—¿Alicia Michele sigue todavía ahí? ¡Vaya descaro que tienen al ponerla como asesora! —exclama mi abuela, indignada.

—Es la única que queda, Molly —interviene tía Fleur, antes de que la abuela siga con su perorata.

—Gryffindor no tiene muchos ganadores como Durmstrang. Solo Slytherin podría igualarlo en número —comenta mi tía, con su vista fija en el pollo.

Yo solo las escucho. Al igual que todos.

Al llegar a casa todos empezaron a bombardearnos con preguntas. Yo no estaba de humor, de hecho quería ir a dormir un rato. Les confesé que no estuve prestando mucha atención, así que Albus sería quién les contaría todo. Y cuando Albus mencionó a Alicia Michele como nuestra asesora, tía Ginny, Fleur y la abuela se apoderaron de la conversación.

—Entonces —toso un poco para deshacerme del pequeño trozo de hueso que se atoró en mi garganta—, ¿cómo ganó nuestra asesora?

Si me informo mejor sobre sus Juegos, tal vez pueda usarlo como consejo.

Tía Ginny baja su tenedor lentamente y se muerde el labio. Tía Fleur y la abuela no dicen nada. Es el abuelo Arthur quién lo hace.

—Usó la maldición asesina contra la última campeona.

—¿Acaso no es eso contra las reglas? —Molly suelta, impresionada.

—Sí, pero el Ministerio no pudo hacer nada. Era la última que quedaba, la ganadora.

—Pero… ¿porqué lo hizo? —murmuró Lily.

—Creo que no deberíamos de hablar sobre esto, menos en la cena. ¿Qué tal si seguimos comiendo? Hoy te has lucido, mamá. ¡El pollo y el jugo están exquisitos! —exclama maravillada mientras le ofrece a Molly más comida.

Todos mis tíos, hasta James y Lucy, comienzan a hablar sobre los temas menos relacionados con los Juegos. Alicia Michele jamás vuelve a ser mencionada en la mesa. Sé que quieren proteger a Lily, absteniéndola de ese tipo de información por algunos años más, pero ahora es más que inevitable que sepa las maneras en las que un campeón puede morir. Mucho menos si su hermano está a punto de competir.

El cambio abrupto de la conversación no hace más que intrigarme más. Algo me dice que no solo James y Lucy son los que saben lo que pasó.

* * *

_Editado el 13 de Junio de 2013_


	5. Ultimas Noches

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling y Suzanne Collins.

**N/A:** ¡Siento mucho la tardanza! Se me complicó mucho este capítulo… Debido a ciertas apariciones… Aún así, espero que lo disfruten. Este es mi regalo de navidad y año nuevo c:

* * *

5

Últimas noches

Esa misma noche me escabullo a la habitación de Albus.

Al momento de entrar le pregunto sobre Alicia Michele. Él me dice que presentía que esto pasaría, luego se acomoda como la otra vez y me invita a sentarme su lado.

Entonces, comienza a contarme la historia de Alicia Michele.

—Ella estuvo en el mismo año que nuestros padres. Tuvo la desgracia de ser escogida por el cáliz de fuego. Al principio ella destacó por lograr llegar a los cinco finalistas, más porque era de Gryffindor y calificó muy bajo en la demostración. Casi no tenía patrocinadores —hizo una pausa—. No se sabe cómo sobrevivió y se cuentan horribles rumores sobre eso. Ella no ha podido desmentirlos, o afirmarlos, debido a su condición.

—¿Cómo quedó en ese estado? —mi voz va bajando de tono y se vuelve cautelosa. Lo observo con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando lo peor.

—Un chico de Ravenclaw y una chica de Durmstrang formaron una alianza en esos últimos días y empezaron a cazar a los que quedaban. Alicia fue la última en ser atrapada. Luego, le lanzaron un hechizo que la ataba mágicamente y la torturaron con el cruciatus.

Mi respiración se detiene al momento en que mi mente empieza a imaginar los gritos de agonía y dolor de mi asesora.

—Paraban de vez en cuando, preguntándole cosas, burlándose de ella. Alicia les contestaba a pesar del dolor que sufría. No se sabe muy bien que pasó, pero luego, la de Durmstrang arrojó una maldición que degolló al Ravenclaw. Se dice que ella los puso en contra. Al final, la de Durmstrang la torturó un poco más. Cuando estaba a punto de matarla, Alicia cogió su varita y, de locura y desesperación, lanzó la maldición asesina.

—Que horrible… —logro decir, tragando el bulto que se formó en mi garganta.

—Lo peor de todo es que no está calificada para estar en San Mungo. Todavía tiene algo de cordura en ella, por lo que no puede estar internada.

Después de eso me disculpo con él, y me retiro de la habitación. Al llegar a ella me recuesto en mi cama, no me molesto en cambiarme de ropa.

Pienso en la historia de Alicia y me estremezco. Siento como si algo bajara por mi espina. No es una sensación agradable. Antes de que me de cuenta, una lágrima baja por mi fría mejilla. Me la limpio con el dorso de mi mano antes de que llegué al final de mi rostro. Me he prometido no volver a llorar, pero tengo miedo. A nosotros podría pasarnos eso, o algo mucho peor. Me abrazo y me acurruco más entre las sábanas, temiendo el día en que seamos colocados en el campo.

* * *

El tiempo parece deslizarse entre mis dedos. Quiero aferrarme a él, pero no me es posible.

Pronto me encuentro en la gigantesca mansión del Ministerio, bajo el poder de Lukas, el estilista ayudante de Dominique. Aún no se me permite verme en el espejo, pero por todos los cambios que me ha estado haciendo los últimos minutos, me da la impresión de que el vestido no me queda muy bien.

Me siento tan apretujada que el aire no puede llenar mis pulmones del todo. Pero debe de ser mi imaginación, o los nervios. Todavía puedo moverme con mucha facilidad, por suerte.

No tengo la mejor figura, apenas tengo curvas suficientes, así que cuando me veo en el espejo mi aliento se atora en mi garganta. El vestido parece ser una segunda piel, que se adhiere a mi cuerpo y hace resaltar mi figura en los lugares precisos. Me veo alta y delgada.

Pero no soy yo. Rose Weasley nunca estaría usando un vestido blanco, largo que se expande y arrastra por el suelo, para acabar con la parte de atrás con un cola de un metro, que le deja los hombros descubiertos. Me ruborizo y admiro lo único que me agrada de mi imagen: mi cabello que cae en mis hombros con suaves rizos. Es sencillo, pero llama la atención cuando se ven las falsas perlas, cuidadosamente acomodadas entre mis rizos.

Antes de salir, Lukas me coloca una chalina de seda dorada sobre mis hombros. Ahora veo como represento a Gryffindor. Es sutil, pero se puede admirar.

Sonrío al ver a Albus, vestido en una túnica de gala roja escarlata, con una corbata dorada. Nos apretamos las manos y esperamos donde Dominique nos ordena. Todos estamos aquí, esperando a que Dolores Umbridge haga su aparición. Observo a los demás campeones, todos parecen ansiosos. Hasta los de Slytherin. Los estilistas y los asesores salen de la habitación cuando Umbridge abre la gigantesca puerta de roble.

—¡Esta es una gran noche, gran noche! Aquí es cuando todo inicia. Deberán de mantener el mejor de los comportamientos para poder impresionar a todas las personas que están ahí. Ellos podrían ser los que decidan patrocinarlos, pero eso no debe de intimidarlos, no, no —Umbridge se levanta sobre sus talones y nos observa a todos, expectante, con su sonrisa mas amplia que nunca—. Ahora, deberán colocarse con su compañero campeón y salir adelante, con la mejor sonrisa que puedan mostrar. Recuerden que deben dejar una muy buena impresión. Después de todos, ustedes representan a Hogwarts.

Posicionan a todos los hombres a la derecha de las mujeres y juntos salimos al salón. Con Slytherin a la cabeza, seguido de Ravenclaw, luego de Hufflepuff y al final nosotros, Gryffindor.

Nos recibe un enorme salón. Con cientos de mesas ligeramente posicionadas para que las personas queden frente a una larga mesa, donde nosotros nos sentaremos. Bajamos una escalera, y trato de sonreír, pero está sale tan forzada que me temo que parece una mueca. Entrelazo los brazos con Albus y lo observo. Sonriendo ante las personas, mandándoles saludos; parece saber lo que hace.

Por él, solo por él, me obligo a sonreír lo mejor que puedo. Levanto un poco mi quijada y le dedico al público una sonrisa fresca y descarada, como muchas veces he visto a James hacerlo. Empiezo a saludar con la mano y veo como Dominique, detrás de unos cuantos magos que se hacen paso para vernos, asiente ligeramente la cabeza, dándome su aprobación.

Nos encontramos en la gran mesa después de un largo paseo a través del salón y quedamos de frente al público. Trato con todas mis fuerzas para mantener la sonrisa, pero no puedo. Mis mejillas empiezan a dolerme. Por suerte, las velas en los candelabros se apagan y el salón queda en un silencio sepulcral.

Siento el frío recorrer mi espalda cuando la voz de Lord Voldemort inunda el salón. Trato de mantener mi mirada al frente, pero mis ojos flanquean y busco a mis tíos con la mirada. Nada. No encuentro rastro de ellos entre el mar de personas que están de pie, orgullosos al escuchar lo que nuestro Ministro nos dice sobre la guerra. Fijo mi vista en Umbridge y veo como sonríe ante las palabras de su amo. Al igual que los otros mortífagos (ahora funcionarios respetables del Ministerio).

Por una parte me alegro de que mi familia no estuviese aquí, pero debo de admitir que todo esto sería más fácil de llevar si tía Ginny o la abuela Molly estuviesen presentes.

El discurso sigue, y mientras más observo a Umbridge, me doy cuenta de que está recitando en voz baja el discurso. Cuando por fin termina, todos toman asientos, e inmediatamente sé que nosotros debemos de imitarlos. Termino sentada en la esquina y eso me incomoda, hubiese preferido estar sentada en el lugar de Albus, pero el orden es fijo. El campeón de la casa debe de sentarse primero, seguido de su compañera campeona.

Ahora comenzará la presentación, estoy segura.

Dolores Umbridge empieza a decir lo que supongo que es su usual discurso de inauguración. Ella, como la reguladora de los campeones, tiene como deber presentarnos ante el mundo mágico como los campeones que representaran a Hogwarts en los trigésimos primeros Juegos del Fénix.

Timothy Nott es el primero en ser presentado, como campeón de Slytherin, seguido de Cassia Flint. Ellos son los que reciben los primeros y mejores aplausos. No me sorprende mucho. Lorcan es presentado, se escuchan aplausos, no tantos, pero aún se escuchan. Mary Cattermole, Nicholas Macmillan, Susan Goldstein son presentados. Albus y yo somos los últimos. Albus se pone de pie, con demasiada parsimonia para mi gusto, les ofrece una sonrisa tímida, que luego gana confianza. Alza su mano, confiado y saluda el público. Los pocos aplausos aumentan, hasta el punto que logro escuchar algunos gritos. Él se sienta y luego mi nombre es pronunciado.

Trato de levantarme con delicadeza, pero soy detenida abruptamente por la chalina, que se deslizo de mi hombro izquierdo para caer al piso. Me detengo en seco por unos segundos, pero luego me compongo. Olvido la chalina y me muerdo el labio. Los aplausos son mínimos, pero si Albus pudo hacer que aumentaran, también podré hacerlo yo. Me enderezo y me muestro segura y un poco altanera cuando les dedico la misma sonrisa; fresca y descarada. Hasta ahora he evitado hacer contacto visual con los magos, pero ahora me lleno un poco de más de valor y recorro el salón con mis ojos. Sonrío una última vez y me siento, manteniendo todavía el aire altanero, que espero haber podida emitir. Libero un suspiro.

Los aplausos cesan a los pocos segundos y vuelvo a ver a Dolores Umbridge con la varita en su garganta. Carraspea un poco y su sonrisa inagotablemente irritante aparece nuevamente en sus labios delgados y arrugados.

—Una grata sorpresa se nos ha presentado a todos esta noche —empieza y veo como su sonrisa empieza a expandirse más, si es posible—. Se ha aprobado por el mismo Ministerio, para mantener el ambiente alegre. Una orquesta será puesta en los balcones al finalizar la cena y se les permitirá bailar hasta que la noche acabe. Esto por supuesto, también se le concede a los campeones. No querremos que sus hermosos vestuarios sean ocultados detrás de aquella mesa tan simple.

Ella no lo dice, pero todos captamos la idea. Aquí se decidirá quién te patrocinará durante los Juegos. La Demostraciones y la entrevista solo serán una reafirmación para los patrocinadores, si te patrocinan o no.

La cena es sencilla y elegante. Hecho algunos vistazos a la audiencia frente a mí y veo que charlan y ríen animadamente. No veo a muchos chicos de mi edad, sólo algunos cuantos, que seguramente pertenecen a Slytherin. No me sorprendería que nadie bailara conmigo o con Albus.

Pronto los campeones somos llamados al centro del salón. Me muerdo el labio inferior al tiempo que veo a Albus, liderándome hacia el centro.

—No puedo bailar —le susurro, cuando coloca mi mano sobre su hombro.

—Solo sigue mis pasos. No creo que ninguno de los dos tenga a alguien más con quién bailar, a decir verdad —me confiesa y sonríe de malagana.

No lo contradigo.

La música empieza y mi agarre se vuelve más fuerte. Me aferro a Albus lo más que puedo, tratando de seguir su ritmo. Nuestros movimientos no son fluidos, pero logramos hacerlos parecer decentes. No decimos nada, no vemos a nadie más, solo sonreímos ajenos a lo que nos rodea. Una que otra vez, mi vestido logra atorarse con la punta de mis zapatillas y me tambaleo un poco, pero Albus logra mantenerme en equilibrio con su fuerte agarre en mi mano.

Es a la mitad de la melodía cuando los demás empiezan a unirse. Muchos de los campeones son invitados a bailar. Mary Cattermole, la campeona de Ravenclaw de ojos azules y cabello oscuro hasta su quijada ya tiene a alguien con quién bailar, al igual que Timothy Nott. Poco a poco, todos los campeones tienen distinta pareja. La melodía acaba y más parejas buscan un espacio en la pista mientras que patrocinadores buscan a su campeón favorito, por ahora.

No falta decir que Albus y yo seguimos bailando juntos.

—¿No crees que deberíamos descansar? —susurro. Ahora estoy consciente de la escena que estamos creando. No quiero que nadie nos tenga compasión.

—¿Ir a la mesa? No, Rose. Debemos seguir bailando. Hay que mostrarles que aunque nadie nos patrocine, seguimos en esto.

—¿Y qué otra opción tenemos? —le sonrío, irónica.

—Rose, por favor, aquí no. Tratemos de pasarla bien, ¿podemos?

Me muerdo la lengua para evitar lanzarle un comentario mezquino. Cierro los ojos y lo dejo guiarme a través del espacio. Confío en que nada me pasará si Albus me sostiene.

Inesperadamente, Albus se detiene y suelta mi mano. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con una mujer, de aproximadamente treinta años, invitando a Albus a bailar. Él vacila un poco, volteándome a ver, como pidiéndome permiso, pero la mujer parece impacientarse un poco. Le sonrío y eso le basta. Ellos empiezan a bailar, no muy lejos de mí. Comienzan una conversación y pronto escucho a la señora reír.

¿Qué haré ahora? Estoy sola a mitad del salón, sin pareja alguna. Lo que es bueno, por fin podré ir a la mesa. Me doy vuelta sobre mis talones, dispuesta a tomar asiento, pero me detengo al ver una escena demasiado curiosa. Cassia Flint, la campeona de Slytherin y la campeona más pequeña hasta donde me he enterado, se encuentra bailando con un chico notablemente más alto que ella. Los observo por un rato y veo que ambos parecen pasarla en grande. Bufo y pongo mis ojos en blanco. «Slytherins, festejando su fiesta». Paso alrededor de ellos y evito soltar otro bufido cuando escucho sus risas. Estoy a punto de llegar a la mesa cuando alguien grita mi nombre sobre la música. Me detengo y volteo mi cabeza lentamente, confundida.

—¡Rose Weasley! ¡Que bien que estas sola, por fin! —el chico que bailaba con Flint hace una leve inclinación de cabeza, sonriendo. Camina con rapidez, pero sus pasos no se ven para nada precipitados.

Queda a unos metros de mí y me extiende la mano, invitándome a bailar. Analizo lo sucedido por unos momentos, observo a mi alrededor, esperando ver a otra persona que responda por Rose Weasley, pero no hay nadie.

El chico me observa por unos segundos, pero también se ve impaciente. Pone sus ojos en blanco y me toma de la mano, jalándome hacia el espacio de baile. Coloca mi mano alrededor de su cuello y me pega a él cuando me sujeta de la cintura. No puedo evitar abrir la boca y lanzarle una mirada indignada.

—¿Disculpa? —chillo, tratando de mantener mi voz con un tono de volumen decente.

Él me ignora y me pasea por todo el lugar. Aclaro mi garganta y alzo mi barbilla, exigiéndole una respuesta.

—Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo? —pregunta, desinteresado.

—Sí. ¿Qué derecho tienes para venir, agarrar mi mano y forzarme a bailar contigo? —pregunto exaltada, intentando separarme un poco más de él, forcejeando un poco. Pero su agarre se fortalece y me aprieta más contra él.

—Yo no, mi padre. Así que más vale que bailes conmigo y muestres esa dulce sonrisa tuya, si acaso puede llamarse sonrisa —hace una mueca y vuelve a poner sus ojos en blanco—. Siempre y cuando quieras que mi padre te patrocine, por supuesto.

—¿Y quién dice que quiero que me patrocinen a mí? —pregunto antes de poder morderme la lengua.

El chico me mira divertido y comienza a reírse por lo bajo.

—Todos quieren patrocinadores, pero aquí no es de querer, sino de necesitar —se acerca más a mí y me susurra en mi oreja. Aprieto mi mandíbula y retiro mi rostro lejos del de él con brusquedad.

—Yo no los necesito. Mi primo sí.

—¿Acaso sugieres que eres más ágil y hábil que Potter? —enarca una ceja y me mira con sus ojos grises, tan grises como una tormenta en invierno.

—No, pero…

—¿Qué el no podrá sobrevivir si nadie lo patrocina? Pensé que los Weasley eran más humildes —sonríe de lado y toma mi otra mano, posándola en su cuello. Ahora, ambas manos están sobre su cuello y sus manos en mi cintura.

—Y lo somos, por eso me sorprende mucho que quieras patrocinarme a mí, no a mi primo. Además, ¿no debería ser tu padre quién bailara conmigo? —suelto desdeñosa, cuando por accidente me tropiezo con la punta del vestido. Miro hacia abajo y me alivio al no encontrarlo rasgado.

—Sí, bueno, no querrás que un hombre casado de cuarenta años baile contigo. No se vería decente delante de la comunidad —se acerca a mí y susurra lo último, como confiándome un secreto y me guiña el ojo.

—Claro —pongo los ojos en blanco—, porque bailar con la campeona de Slytherin y después bailar conmigo no se ve mal.

—¿Así que has estado observándome? Vaya, sabía que era atractivo, pero no tanto para llamar la atención de una Weasley.

Bufo y le sonrío irónica.

—Que esté bailando con todas la campeonas no significa que vaya a patrocinarlas —vuelve a acercarse a mi oreja y su aliento me pone los pelos de punta. No me agrada el chico.

Sin embargo, su familia podía patrocinarme. Y, con el solo hecho de estar aquí, se podía decir que ellos tienen una gran fortuna.

—Después de todo, estamos aquí para pasar un buen rato, ¿no es así?

La idea de tener un patrocinador para Albus se va apagando, poco a poco.

—Exacto —sonríe, complacido. Mi mano me tiembla un poco, ansiosa por quitarle la sonrisa de su rostro con una bofetada. La retengo, por supuesto. No quiero hacer una escena.

Poco a poco, la canción va acabando. Mis manos caen flojas a mis costados, después de que sus manos soltaran mi cintura. Él se queda unos segundos observándome, aún sonriendo y a la vez escudriñándome con sus ojos grises, el muy descarado. Trago saliva y me sujeto mi muñeca, repentinamente incómoda por su mirada.

—No estés nerviosa. Puede que mi padre los patrocine aún.

Inclina su cabeza, despidiéndose y se va en busca de otra pareja de baile, la campeona de Hufflepuff.

Muevo mi cabeza, buscando a Albus entre el mar de personas bailando, riendo y charlando. Lo encuentro bailando con una señora ya grande, alrededor de unos setenta años, o más. Pero daba igual, ambos parecen pasarla bien. La señora ríe alegremente y Albus se sonroja un poco, mientras ríe apenado.

Sonrío ante la imagen y me dirijo hacia la mesa. No hay nadie más que quiera bailar conmigo. Me siento y juego con la servilleta de tela, haciendo nudos por toda su extensión para luego deshacerlos y comenzar retorcerla. El tiempo pasa y noto como el baile se ve más animado. Mi ojos viajan hasta Albus y su pareja de baile, que se alejan de la pista. Veo como él ayuda con delicadeza a sentarse a la señora y ella le aprieta el hombro, como señal de agradecimiento. Albus le besa la arrugada mano y ella suelta una carcajada.

—Siempre el encantador, ¿no? —bromeo cuando lo veo aproximarse.

—¿Qué puedes esperar de un Potter? Siempre los caballeros —se sienta y suspira, su sonrisa se desvanece un poco—. ¿Tuviste suerte?

—No tanto como tú, claro… —le guiño un ojo y le doy unas palmadas a su mejilla.

Albus me sonríe, visiblemente apenado, pero luego esa sonrisa se desvanece y la preocupación se adueña de su rostro.

—Rose, vi que bailabas con Malfoy. Así como que también vi que bailaba con las demás campeonas. Y otras mujeres del salón.

—¿Ese era Scorpius Malfoy? —pregunto incrédula, buscando nuevamente al chico de ojos grises con el que bailé.

—Sí, Rose. Es un Malfoy, por eso no quiero que dejes que se acerqué a ti durante el resto de la noche.

—Vamos, Albus, no creo que lo vuelva a hacer. Tiene a más personas con quién bailar.

—Esperemos que sí, sin embargo, es su segundo baile con Cassia Flint —mueve su cabeza a la izquierda y los veo bailando nuevamente, tomados de la mano.

Quisiera que la imagen de una niña de trece años bailando con un joven de quince años, que le lleva más de una cabeza de altura, fuese graciosa. Pero no, en cambio, solo me hace desconfiar más de sus palabras. Mi estómago se revuelve y otra vez mi mano comienza a temblar. Tengo el impulso se ir ahí y darle un buen golpe con el puño. Pero él nunca prometió nada, solo dijo: «Puede que mi padre los patrocine aún».

—Entonces esperemos que Cassia Flint aproveche bien sus paquetes y que la magia esté siempre de su lado —contesto entre dientes, resignada a tener un buen patrocinador.

* * *

Me despierto otra vez con el olor del desayuno. Tomo una ducha rápida, arreglo mi cabello y aprovecho en vestirme con algo cómodo. No tendré que ver a Dominique o a Alicia hasta la una de la tarde, así que puedo ir a volar un rato en la escoba después de desayunar. Albus y yo acordamos que no hablaríamos sobre Malfoy en el desayuno. Sólo diríamos que Albus tuvo mucha suerte con las señoras mayores que asistieron. Una vez dicho eso, Molly empezó a tratar de contentarme diciendo que tendría las Demostraciones para conseguir buenos patrocinadores. No quise decirle que no tendría nada bueno que demostrar. Todos parecieron creer lo que Albus y yo les contamos. A excepción de Lucy. Insistía en que debió de haber alguien que me notara en el baile. Solo me atreví a responderle con una sonrisa pequeña, mientras me encogía de hombros. Si me notaban decepcionada, se tragarían mejor la historia.

Molly, Lily y Albus deciden acompañarme a volar un rato, haciendo carreras donde normalmente Albus y Lily ganan. Yo no heredé las habilidades de tía Ginny para el Quidditch, pero tampoco las de mi madre. Molly es igual que yo. No obstante, puedo decir que soy un poco mejor que ella para montar y manejar la escoba; todavía tiene problemas para levantarse en el aire y se tambalea un poco. Nos paseamos por todo el terreno que tiene protección mágica hasta que la abuela nos llama.

Dominique y Alicia Michele ya están aquí.

De mala gana, desciendo hasta tocar el suelo con las puntas de los pies. Albus, para lucir más y restregarme en la cara su habilidad, salta desde su escoba a unos dos metros de altura. Me cubro la boca, fingiendo sorpresa y agrado por su acrobacia. Al final, solo pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Quiero que ambos se den una gran ducha y se cambien en los vestuarios que les dejé en el armario. No se tarden, pues deben de charlar con Alicia antes de que venga Rita, ¿entendido?

Me quedo un poco confundida, ¿cómo podremos charlar con Alicia Michele si está tan distraída, observando a la nada? Sacudo mi cabeza y subo corriendo las escaleras. Tomo un especial cuidado con mi cabello, tratando de desenredarlo mientras todavía está mojado. Si lo hago así, cuando esté seco podrá tener una mejor apariencia. Abro el armario y me encuentro con el único vestido nuevo que he tenido en mi vida. Cuando me lo pongo, me quedo observando mi reflejo. Nunca he sido de aquellas que usan vestidos, siempre trato de usar shorts, pantalones o bermudas. Me siento más libres con ellos. Sin embargo, me gusta este vestido.

Sencillo, blanco, corto hasta las rodillas; con un listón de cinco centímetros de ancho, rojo, que está bordado justo debajo de mi busto, estilizando mi figura. Busco entre los pocos pares de zapatos que tengo alguno que pueda combinar con el vestido, pero no encuentro ninguno. Así que me escabullo nuevamente hasta la otra habitación y hurgo entre las cosas que Lukas y el otro estilista, cuyo nombre no escuché, dejaron en el armario. Pronto encuentro un par de zapatos bajos sin tacones, color rojo, hasta el final, con un listón dorado dentro de uno de ellos.

—Normalmente los listones se me caen cada quince minutos, no creo que a Skeeter le agrade mucho. ¿No tienes algún hechizo que ayude? —le pregunto a Dominique una vez que bajo.

—Sí, Albus, ¿podrías mover esos dos sillones a la izquierda, enfrente del otro individual? Gracias. ¡Oh, Rose! Que bien que has bajado, empezaba a preocuparme que no encontrarás los zapatos. Lukas y Olav son muy quisquillosos a la hora de acomodar las cosas.

—¿No va a venir alguien a ambientar el lugar?

—No, no hay dinero suficiente. El departamento te da cierta cantidad de galeones por los campeones victorioso que tenga tu casa. Como solo tenemos a Alicia, el dinero que nos proporcionan no es el suficiente. Apenas tuvimos dinero para comprar las telas para los vestuarios. Listo, ahora el listón no se caerá hasta que tú te lo quites —me sonríe, complacida y me aprieta los hombros, afectuosa.

La observo con tristeza y suspiro. Sus ojos demuestran millones de emociones. Me trago el nudo en mi garganta, ya no quiero llorar por algo que no podrá arreglarse.

—No sé si Albus te lo habrá dicho ya, pero mañana quiero llegar muy temprano a Hogwarts. No podemos llegar a las siete en punto, debemos estar ahí como dos horas antes. Por lo que espero que cuando Alicia y yo estemos aquí, sea solo para recogerlos y ya. Mañana empieza todo.

A falta de palabras, asiento con la cabeza. Dominique y yo nos quedamos otro rato más en silencio, ambas queriendo decir cosas que no podemos. Pero mañana tendré tiempo de decir mis despedidas, estoy segura. Sin nada más que decir, mi prima se retira por la puerta y camina y camina, hasta llegar a la parte donde el campo mágico termina y se desaparece.

Me sorprendo al ver a Albus y Alicia sentados en los sillones. Más cuando veo a Alicia soltando risitas, y no de esas risas trastornadas que supongo que haría, sino una sincera. Como si en verdad supiera de que se ríe.

Confundida, me acerco y me siento en el sillón al lado de Albus.

—¿De qué me perdí? —pregunto con lentitud.

—Oh, nada, le contaba a Alicia un viejo chiste, solo eso.

—Albus eres un encanto, no dudo que ganes muchos patrocinadores con esa sonrisa tuya.

Algo en mi quiere procesar lo que acaba de pasar. Preguntar desde: ¿cómo es posible que seas capaz de decir tantas palabras para formar una oración coherente?, hasta: ¿Desde cuándo dejaste de ser una paranoica de remate? Pero todas esa preguntas quedan en el olvido cuando veo que otra vez los ojos azules parecen deshacerse del brillo que hacia unos minutos tenía. Vuelven a verse distantes y tormentosos para el momento que se voltea a verme. Otra vez el pánico surge en ellos y su respiración comienza a agitarse.

—Alicia, sólo es mi prima Rose. La campeona de Gryffindor, ¿recuerdas? Estás aquí para darnos consejos —Albus le recuerda, su voz suave y tersa, tranquilizante.

Al instante, ella parece recuperar su cordura.

—Oh, claro. Lo siento, cariño —me sonríe con dulzura, pero evita hacer contacto visual conmigo—. ¿En qué estaba, querido?

—¿Antes de que dijera el chiste? Estabas a punto de darme consejos para la entrevista.

Alicia empieza a darnos algunos consejos de cómo actuar, pero no logro concentrarme. Juega con sus dedos y sus uñas largas y sucias hacen un sonido irritante que tampoco puedo ignorar. Al final, lo único que puedo captar de sus consejos es ser amable, tú mismo y no tomarse en serio a lo que Rita Skeeter diga.

Lo cuál, a decir verdad, encuentro muy útil. He leído sus artículos anteriores y ciertamente uno debe de saber como tomar las cosas con Rita Skeeter. Esta entrevista es muy importante para todo campeón, porque en ella se transmite la personalidad del campeón y al hacerlo, los patrocinadores deciden a quién quieren patrocinar por ahora.

De vez en cuando, Alicia parece irse nuevamente al campo. Interrumpe lo que dice y voltea a todos lados, buscando con desesperación algo que solo puede encontrarse en su cabeza. Segundos después de que Albus le asegurara que nadie estaba tras ella, Alicia regresaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de que le asegurara de que yo era Rose Weasley, campeona de Gryffindor, Alicia no respondía a nada de lo que preguntara. Ignoraba mis palabras y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos cuando yo me acercaba, tomaba a Albus de la mano y le obligaba a darme la espalda, para empezar a cuchichear con él sobre algo. Seguramente sobre mí, pues me lanzaba miradas llenas de desagrado y rencor. Una vez le enarqué la ceja, confundida, pero solo logré hacerla soltar un chillido. A la segunda vez le lancé una pequeña sonrisa que la hizo alejar a Albus más de mí. Hiciera lo que hiciera, Alicia no parecía confiar en mí.

Al final no fue de gran ayuda. Terminé recostada en el sillón con los brazos cruzados, contando las tablas de madera en el techo por tercera vez. Tratando de ignorar las miradas que Alicia me mandaba y sus delirios.

Minutos después, el aburrimiento se convirtió en sueño y mis párpados caen pesados.

Soy abruptamente despertada por Albus, que me sacude con fuerza para preguntarme sobre Alicia.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, aún desorientada mientras parpadeo un poco para quitarme el sueño de mis ojos. Bostezo y me estiro, pero mi cabeza empieza a zumbarme.

—Estaba aquí hace un momento. Fui a la cocina por vasos con agua y cuando regresé desapareció.

Se pasa la mano por su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello, y aprieta sus labios. Sale de la habitación con velocidad, musitando algo bajo su aliento y luego regresa.

—¿No vienes a ayudarme? —me espeta, claramente irritado.

—¿Crees que seré de ayuda? ¡La mujer se muere de miedo cada que me ve! Aunque pensándolo mejor, si la encuentro empezará a gritar. Entonces cuando escuches los gritos sabrás que la encontré —le sonrío ampliamente y me paro de un brinco.

Mi primo ni siquiera se toma la molestia de replicar con una respuesta más ingeniosa e hiriente. Solo se va diciendo algo sobre avisar a la abuela Molly y a los demás. Salgo de la casa y hago un impulso para no ir y darle un buen golpe. ¡Alicia se encuentra detrás de un árbol, jugando con unos gnomos! Pero no está sola. Rita Skeeter se encuentra a solo unos metros de ella, observándola de arriba abajo como si fuera un insecto al que debía aplastar.

Ella debió de sentir mi mirada, porque ni siquiera un segundo pasó cuando ya estaba frente a mí, estrechando mi mano con exagerado entusiasmo y una sonrisa tan superficial e irritante que podría rivalizar a la de Umbridge.

—¿Rose Weasley, no es así? ¡Un gusto conocerte, cariño! —me aprieta mis mejillas con tanta fuerza que estoy segura que su objetivo era dejar ahí un gran cardenal.

—Eh, sí —le devuelvo una sonrisa incómoda mientras me acerco a Alicia, que nos observa con curiosidad.

Me detengo un momento y comienzo a dudar. No sé si sea buena idea guiar a Alicia a la sala, ¿qué tal si empieza con sus disparates? No es como si tuviera otra opción, a decir verdad. Albus no ha tenido la idea de venir al jardín frontal, y tampoco puedo dejar a Skeeter entrar sola a la casa. Así que con cuidado tomo la mano de Alicia y le sonrío con toda la dulzura que puedo transmitir en este momento. Por suerte, ella no reacciona y solo me deja agarrar su cuerpo inerte para guiarlo hasta adentro.

—Pase, por favor y póngase cómoda. En un momento llamo a mi nieto —suena la voz de la abuela Molly en la cocina y a decir por su tenso tono, puedo decir que no le agrada Rita Skeeter más que a mi—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?

—No, gracias, así estoy más que bien —arruga la nariz en un intento de parecer agradable, pero sé muy bien que no le gusta estar en nuestro hogar.

Su perfecta espalda erecta y sus tobillos cruzados me dan curiosidad. ¿Cómo una mujer que puede tener tan buena postura, semejante al de una dama, puede ser tan ponzoñosa como el veneno de acromántula? La edad le ha alcanzado, pero sigue siendo una mujer que impone presencia. Sí es buena o no, ya es decisión del sujeto. Se que tiene aproximadamente unos setenta años, al igual que la abuela. Sin embargo, la diferencia era notoria. Al contrario de mi abuela, que usaba vestidos de algodón y lindos delantales, Skeeter viste unos trajes tan ridículos que no le sientan en lo absoluto. Casi puedo asegurar que usa esos trajes con la estúpida esperanza de que estos oculten su verdadera edad.

Minutos después, Albus baja las escaleras y se sienta en uno de los sillones, al lado mío.

—Siento haberlas hecho esperar, estaba dando unos últimos toques a mi cabello. Sin embargo, no ha resultado como quería. Haga lo que haga mi cabello siempre está desarreglado —sonríe apenado.

Puedo sentirme a mi misma poner los ojos en blanco.

—No te preocupes cariño, eso era lo que a tu padre le causó tanta fama el año en que Alicia Michele fue seleccionada. Cuando lo fui a entrevistar, ya sabes, se ganó el corazón a todas mis lectoras—le guiña un ojo y sin querer noto las arrugas que se forman sobre este y en el resto de su rostro—. Hablando de él… hace años que no hablo con tu padre. Éramos muy buenos amigos, ¿sabes? Hasta que se dio a la fuga, ahí fue que vi que el niño de dieciséis años había desaparecido. Trágico, ¿no es así? Tener que vivir bajo la tormentosa sombra de tu padre… ¡Y de los tuyos también, querida!

Albus y yo no respondemos. Él por miedo a decir más de lo debido, seguramente. Yo, al contrario, evito abrir la boca por temor a dejar que la ira que tengo dentro se apodere de mi y deje a Skeeter sin sus facultades mentales.

—En fin, hemos de comenzar. Aún me faltan visitar a los demás campeones. Siéntanse orgullosos de ser los primeros a los que entreviste. Cómo ustedes son primos, y viven en la misma casa —con su mirada recorre el lugar con desdén—, será más fácil. Como matar a un grindylow de un golpe, ¿no lo creen? A mi personalmente, me fascina la idea de que ustedes dos vayan al campo. ¡Es excitante! Imagínense, ustedes dos, hijos de padres rebeldes tratando de redimir el honor de su familia ante veintidós campeones más. No importa si alguno de ustedes no gana, con el solo hecho de pelear en el campo ya han dado honor a su familia.

Mi sonrisa sale forzada y pequeña, pero le satisface. Volteo a ver a Alicia, que nos mira con tristeza y esta se encamina a la cocina, con la abuela Molly esperándola en el marco de la entrada. Ella también nos dirige una mirada aprensiva y nos incita a continuar con sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas contenidas. Escuchar sobre nuestros padres no ha sido bueno para ella tampoco.

—Ahora, déjenme sacar mi pluma, ¿no les importa que utilice una pluma a vuelapluma? Espero que no —de su bolso de cocodrilo, saca un cuadernillo de pergamino y una pluma extravagante color púrpura. Sus uñas largas y rojas hacen un pequeño ruido cuando estas chocan con el cierre del bolso; no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto—. Cariño, no estés nerviosa. Lo único que haremos mi pluma y yo es dejarte desnuda ante el mundo mágico. ¡Pero no te lo tomes tan literal! Sólo queremos que todos conozcan todo sobre ustedes. Considérenme su mejor amiga, de ahora en adelante.

Me muerdo la lengua con fuerza y le sonrío nuevamente. Aprieto con fuerza el sillón, tratando de controlarme.

Rita Skeeter puede sentarse tan erecta como su espalda se lo permita y puede tener modismos que cualquier jovencita envidiase, pero todo eso queda opacado cuando abre la boca y sus palabras vanas y tan faltas de tacto salen a flote.

—Entonces, díganme, ¿cuál es su motivación? Además de restaurar el honor de su familia.

—Supongo que también sería la unión familiar. Los Weasley somos muy unidos, por lo que cuando nos proponemos algo, lo logramos.

—¿Entonces, querido, sugieres que ganarás los juegos? —una sonrisa coqueta se forma en sus arrugados labios y otra vez noto las arrugas que se forman en su rostro.

—No, no podría hacerlo si Rose no gana conmigo. Somos un equipo, hacemos todo juntos—se vuelve hacia mi y me sonríe con una calidez que me invade el corazón. No puedo evitar sonreírle de nuevo.

Aún cuando sé que Albus piensa que ambos moriremos en el campo. ¿Acaso es egoísta de mi parte querer que él gane? Tal vez, pero es por su bien.

—Es cierto, Albus, pero eso no me impide querer que tu ganes.

—O que yo quiera que ganes. Es complicado, pero podrá resolverse cuando estemos en el campo.

—Han dicho que son equipo, pero tienen que entender también que todos cambian en el campo. Una vez que suene el cañón, ¿qué piensan hacer?

—Eh, ¿acaso quieres que te respondamos eso? Eres muy popular, Rita, seguro que no querrás que ningún otro campeón lea nuestras estrategias —Albus le guiña un ojo y se acomoda en su asiento. Skeeter suelta una risita.

—¡Así que ustedes sí serán equipo, a pesar de todo! —sacude su cabeza de un lado al otro y se inclina más hacia Albus.

Su pluma a vuelapluma escribe furiosamente contra el pergamino, aún cuando nadie está hablando. Me pregunto que charlatanerías escribirá; pero no, _alto_. La preguntaría sería si esas charlatanerías nos ayudarán de algo.

—Bueno sí, creí que habíamos dejado eso claro —comento, afirmando lo obvio. Segundos después me doy cuenta del error que hice, así que corrijo con rapidez, tratando de que se vea natural—: Sin embargo, puede que cambie de opinión. Lo siento, Albus, pero sabes que me gustan hacer las cosas sola y a mi manera —sonrío confiada y me acomodo el cabello, esperando que Skeeter lo tragara.

—Me gusta un poco de rivalidad familiar, creo que es la más sana —sonríe mientras recorre sus dientes amarillentos con su lengua.

«Así como los juegos que nos hacen ver cada año».

Le lanza una mirada a la pluma púrpura y podría jurar que ésta hizo un ademán afirmativo, como si se estuvieran comunicando.

—Todos quedamos impresionados cuando ustedes tuvieron a alguien con quién bailar la noche anterior. Yo misma me sorprendí cuando te vi bailando con Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre eso, Rose querida?

—No mucho, supongo… —respondo después de unos segundos, al no saber que responder. Todo lo que diga podría ser usado en mi contra si se trata de un Malfoy.

—Seguramente debes de conocerlo de antes, pues los vi muy amigables —se acerca más hacia mí y me mira a través de sus gafas extravagantes. Mueve sus cejas, incitándome a decir algo que le satisfaga.

Puede que sus palabras sonaran inocentes, pero tengo la impresión de que implican algo más por lo que pienso muy bien antes de responder:

—No, era la primera vez que lo veía. Ni siquiera sabía quién era hasta que Albus me dijo.

—¿Segura que dices la verdad, querida? Bailaban con mucha intimidad—sus cejas se mueven más, ahora sí sugiriendo algo que definitivamente no pasó y que dudo mucho que pasará.

—Sí, tan segura como que me llamo Rose Weasley. Además, Rita, ¿cómo podría conocerlo con anterioridad si no pertenece a Gryffindor? Sabes que la interacción entre casas está prohibida.

—Bueno, un poco de romance hubiese sido tierno, ¿no crees? —se acomoda su rubia cabellera y puedo notar unos mechones grises en la raíz. Ahora confirmo que no usa peluca, y que Rita Skeeter es una mujer que presiona y presiona hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Pero conmigo eso no sucederá. No le daré la satisfacción de quedar como ella planeó desde el principio. Si va a escribir cosas exageradas sobre mí, será de acuerdo a lo que yo haga durante la entrevista.

—Sí, si Rose llegase a ganar —aunque no me mira, sé que Albus tiene una mirada determinada que muy en el fondo esconde cierta incertidumbre.

—¡Oh, sí, así se habla, querido! No creías que sería fácil deshacerte de tu primo, ¿verdad, querida? Ahora tendrás más competencia que antes.

Arrugo mi nariz un poco, dándole otra sonrisa forzada e imito a Alicia al jugar con mis dedos.

—Sin embargo, la competencia este año está difícil. Mis fuentes me dicen que los campeones de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons son muy fuertes y tienen mucha experiencia, y que nadie menor de dieciséis fue escogido por el cáliz. ¿Qué opinan sobre eso?

—Nunca ha sido fácil, nada en esta vida lo es, pero ¿acaso eso no es la mejor parte? ¿Luchar para que al final los resultados sean gratificantes? —le contesto con amabilidad, pero la observo con detenimiento, esperando su ataque.

—Por supuesto, querida —me responde y esta vez es su turno de forzar la sonrisa.

Para celebrar mi pequeña victoria, le regalo una muy amplia sonrisa y me irgo lo más que puedo, mostrándome triunfante.

El resto de la entrevista fue más incómodo. Skeeter se empeñaba en preguntar las preguntas más sensibles que le pudiesen llegar a su mente. Yo le respondía, con la mejor actitud posible, pero mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite. Albus y yo la despedimos allá por las seis de la tarde, cuando rechazó la cortés invitación a cenar que Albus le ofrece con la excusa de tener que visitar a los demás campeones.

Alicia sigue en la cocina con la abuela para el tiempo en que Skeeter se va. Felicita a Albus por sus respuestas y su carisma, mientras que a mí solo me hace mira con sus ojos azules, todavía insegura si confiar en mí o no.

—¿Cómo les fue en la entrevista? ¿Skeeter les causó muchos problemas? —pregunta James al entrar a la cocina, acompañado del resto de mis primos.

—Sí, supongo. Nos fue bien —les sonrío y me siento en la mesita de la cocina, procurando que haya distancia suficiente entre Alicia y yo.

—Que bien, ahora tendremos que esperar a la edición de El Profeta matutino. Ahí también estarán las entrevistas de los demás campeones, pero a ellos ya los conocen… bueno, algo —se apresura a decir Lucy—, a lo que me refiero es que deben de prestar suma atención a las entrevistas de los de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons.

—Mañana en su entrenamiento deben de estar pendientes de los demás, pero no por verlos deberán de dejar de a un lado su propio entrenamiento.

—James, Lucy, ya sabemos. No tenemos nada de que preocuparnos… hasta que lleguemos al gran día —trato de aliviar el tema, pero al parecer mi pobre intento fracasa.

—Esto no es ningún juego de niños, Rose Weasley, aún cuando los que jueguen sean niños —la abuela empieza a colocar los platos en la pequeña mesa con fuerza y evita mirarme a los ojos cuando me regaña, pero entre toda su conmoción, logro notar como una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos.

—¿Te ayudo a poner la mesa, abuela?

—Sí, por supuesto, cariño. Pon ocho vasos nada más, tu tíos no vendrán a cenar esta noche por asuntos del Ministerio.

Asiento y rápidamente me pongo a trabajar.

—Albus, tu también ayuda. Pon los cubiertos, ¿sí? Los demás pueden prender las luces, acomodar la sala o hacer algo que haga que esta casa se vea más alegre.

Sonrío un poco, ahora sí es mi última noche en casa.

* * *

_Editado el 14 de Junio de 2013_


	6. Estrategias

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling y Suzanne Collins.

**N/A:** Otra vez, me disculpo por la tardanza. Pero fue para bien, porque el capitulo se alargo más de lo que esperaba.

* * *

6

Estrategias

Me siento apartada de todos los demás cuando es hora de despedirse. Dominique ahora ha adoptado el rol de asesora ante nosotros debido a la falta de coordinación mental que nuestra asesora posee. El Ministerio no se ha enterado, y si lo hizo, optó por ignorarlo.

Algo en mí interior todavía se rehúsa a creer que ésta será la última vez que vea a mi familia. La última vez que pueda recibir su cariño y tierno amor.

Hace días que prometí no volver a llorar por algo que ya está perdido. Sin embargo, fue una promesa estúpida que no me permitió visualizarme en esta situación. Observo con atención los rostros de mis familiares y memorizo todas sus facciones; las arrugas que se forman alrededor de los ojos de la abuela, el lunar que tía Ginny tiene debajo de su mentón, el pequeño espacio que hay entre los incisivos centrales del tío Charlie y los dedos extremadamente largos del tío Percy son cosas que hasta la fecha no me había percatado, pero que serán guardadas en mi memoria.

Tanto Lily, como James, son personas que duermen hasta que da el medio día, así que sonrío al ver sus caras todavía somnolientas. Molly y Lucy son madrugadoras, por lo que tienen una apariencia más decente cuando vienen a darme un abrazo. Me despido de mis primos con cariño y sonrío, pero luego está se vuelve forzada, porque siento que pronto mis lágrimas se desbordaran por mis mejillas. Tengo la sensación de que mi pecho se comprime más por segundo, como si toneladas de metal estuvieran sobre él y aumentaran. Todo esto me abruma de sobremanera.

Es una suerte que sea Dominique la que nos recoja y no funcionarios del Ministerio. Ni siquiera tendríamos tiempo para despedirnos de ser así. Estamos a punto de irnos, saliendo por la puerta principal cuando la abuela nos pregunta si llevamos nuestros recuerdos. Ambos asentimos, pero ella sigue insistiendo. Se me hace infantil de su parte, así como tierna, su intención de retenernos un poco más. Yo llevo mi reloj puesto en la muñeca izquierda y Albus lleva el anillo colgando de su cuello, por lo que ambos objetos pueden verse con claridad. Tío Percy le susurra algo a la abuela, lo cuál la tranquiliza por un momento, antes de darse la vuelta para seguramente limpiarse las lágrimas que se le resbalaron. No tengo nada más que hacer que sonreír, para evitar que a mi también se me resbalen las lágrimas.

Dominique nos apresura con una voz firme, que nos exige apresurarnos. Pero muy debajo de ese tono, se puede escuchar que le duele muchísimo tener que pasar por esto.

Suspiro y vuelvo a observar sus rostros. Albus y yo nos tomamos turnos para abrazar a todos por última vez. Me susurran palabras de aliento y cariño, pero las únicas que quedan en mi son las de James. Que se quedan grabadas en mi cabeza, como un grabado mágico en una losa. Palabras que no me atrevo a repetir, por miedo a que nunca se cumplan. Por miedo a que sean mentira.

* * *

Llegamos con media hora de retardo, pero Dominique no hace ningún comentario. De hecho, ha estado extrañamente callada en el viaje de Hogsmeade a la entrada de Hogwarts.

El sol a penas está saliendo, los tenues rayos de luz forman una miríada de colores que inundan el cielo y lo pintan a cada segundo. Parecen suaves pinceladas que poco a poco van abriendo su paso, iluminando a cada segundo los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Pronto se bañan en la vaporosa luz y al compás del viento, las hojas se mueven de tal manera que parecen feroces olas verdes. No se ve un bosque tenebroso, o peligroso, se ve uno que apenas está a punto de conocer el día. Que ha renacido como el fénix lo hace.

Ojalá me pudiera sentir así.

Cuando llegamos a los pasillos, los recuerdos inundan mi ser. Veo a la chica de cabello rojo intenso y maltratado que se escabulle ciertas noches para observar como la luz de la luna cae con delicadeza sobre los muros y las esculturas de los pasillos; que se siente segura en ellos y que opina distinto que los demás al decir que estos pasillos no son lúgubres y sombríos, son hermosos y gentiles; que arrullan a aquellos que necesitan un descanso y necesitan guardar secretos.

Hoy no me detengo a admirarlos. Me sé cada grieta, cada pequeño detalle en la escultura y cada bloque que abre paso a un nuevo pasillo. Lo único que hoy siente es la inmensa tristeza que invade mi cuerpo. Nuestros pasos resuenan y hacen un eco vibrante que nos acompaña todo el camino. Y de alguna manera, siento que me protegen.

En vez de dirigirnos a las cabañas dónde nos alojamos la última semana de clases, Dominique toma el camino más corto hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Una vez ahí, me alegro de ver todo como antes estaba. Sonrío un poco y me permito sentirme tranquila por unos segundos.

Lukas y Olav entran por el marco y me empujan junto con Albus a los dormitorios, arrojando bolsas negras en nuestras manos. Me indigno y me suelto de su agarre, subiendo por mi misma la escalera hacia mi dormitorio. No puedo evitar sentirme indignada al ver a dos personas extrañas en la sala común. Apuesto a que ni siquiera estudiaron en Hogwarts.

Todavía enojada, abro la bolsa y me encuentro con unas prendas sencillas de tela delgada. Las examino un poco, y las estiro. Puede que sean delgadas, pero parecen ser algo resistentes. Al final, escojo las prendas que llaman menos la atención. Un suéter ajustado negro, con cuello de tortuga y un pantalón elástico negro. Me observo en el espejo cuando termino y apruebo como me veo, a excepción del cabello, pero estoy segura de que Dominique o alguno de los otros hará algo por este.

Dominique sujeta mi cabello en una cola alta con un listón dorado. Le pone también un hechizo que lo mantiene en su lugar; puedo sentir como el holgado nudo se vuelve más fuerte y sostiene mejor el sencillo peinado. Lukas me analiza por unos segundos y ofrece la idea de poner unas cuantas perlas alrededor de mi cabeza, como una tiara, pero pronto la idea es rechazada por Dominique alegando que iremos a entrenar, no a desfilar. No obstante, opta por tomar su idea el día de las Demostraciones, diciendo que le darán un brillo especial a mi rostro.

Da la casualidad de que Albus escogió el mismo vestuario que yo, así que Lukas y Olav no se toman tanto tiempo para explicarme las utilidades del vestuario. Nos explican con mucha lentitud los compartimentos secretos (que se pueden ver a mucha distancia) que le han agregado, pero puedo notar la exasperación en su voz. Al final, me doy cuenta que la exasperación se debía a que no podían contener por más tiempo el secreto: el vestuario de entrenamiento es el prototipo para el del campo.

Algo en mi mente me dice que debo dejar de estar enojada con ellos. Ato los cabos y ahora entiendo la urgencia con la que nos empujaban. Aún así, me enoja verlos sentarse en la sala de Gryffindor con tanta comodidad.

Justo antes de irnos, nos detienen para darnos unas botas sencillas de cuero de dragón, que aunque no es lo mismo que la piel de dragón, son muy útiles y duraderas. Nos la ponemos rápidamente al notar que se nos ha hecho tarde.

Bajamos a paso apurado hasta llegar a la entrada principal. Una vez ahí, nos encontramos con Alicia, acompañada por tío Neville. Arqueo un poco las cejas, observándolos hablar con cordialidad, pero algo en las manos nerviosas de tío Neville me dice que la conversación no debe de ir muy bien. Cuando nos ve, parece aliviado por un minuto. Nos dirige una sonrisa cortés y nos escolta hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Noto la distancia que trata de mantener entre su persona y Alicia, quién trata de llamar su atención obteniendo ningún resultado. Quiero imaginarme por un momento que Alicia alguna vez tuvo un pequeño enamoramiento con tío Neville, pero las palabras de James resuenan en mi, susurrándome. «Y si…» me atrevo a pensar, pero rápido me retracto, sacudiendo mi cabeza las palabras. Es imposible. Los pelos de mi nuca se me ponen de punta y me estremezco un poco. La vuelvo a sacudir, incómoda.

Llegamos al poco rato. Nos encontramos con el campo de Quidditch lleno de cosas _muggles_. No hay espacio para combate mágico. ¿Y de qué me sorprendo? Si el Ministerio quiere que entendamos algo con estos juegos es que lo _muggle_ no puede compararse con lo mágico. Sin la magia, moriremos más rápido, pero daremos mejor entretenimiento al Londres mágico.

He pensado repetidas veces en las personas que viven en el Londres mágico. ¿Algunas no tendrán compasión de los jugadores? Además de enviar paquetes para ayudarles a ganar. ¿No habrá alguien de entre todos que sentirá una pizca de compasión? Mi corazón se encoge. Sé que no.

Suspiro profundamente y me vuelvo para despedirme de tío. Quisiera darle un abrazo, pero no puedo hacer eso sabiendo que es un profesor. Menos si es jefe de Gryffindor. De mala gana le doy la mano y le dedico una sonrisa fugaz a él y a Alicia, que le susurra algo a mi primo. Pongo los ojos en blanco y hago una mueca. Sacudo la cabeza y jalo a Albus una vez que Alicia acabo su habitual cuchicheo.

Antes de escoger a que zona practicar, Albus me detiene.

—Alicia y tío Neville quieren que no demostremos verdaderas habilidades. Al menos no hasta las Demostraciones. Así que escojamos la zona más vacía.

Asiento y me dejo guiar por Albus. No obstante, difiero con la idea. Da lo mismo si nos mostramos hábiles o no, irán a cazarnos de igual manera por el sólo hecho de apellidarnos Potter y Weasley. Trato de decírselo a Albus, pero él está determinado en seguir así, de incognito.

Nos encontramos en una de las muchas zonas vacías del campo. Es pequeña, suficiente para dos personas. Volteo a ver a los demás por un segundo y me doy cuenta de que en todas las estaciones, hay dos personas como máximo. Seguramente, al llegar tarde nos hemos perdido las instrucciones de uso.

El instructor no parece muy amigable. Nos explica en gruñidos exasperantes y, por su tono de voz, nos sugiere que estemos prestando atención, pues no va a responder dudas más al rato.

Con parsimonia, trato de distinguir los distintos insectos que son comestibles. Trato de prestar atención, pero las patas del animal retorciéndose en la mano del instructor me distraen. Mi piel se eriza y un estremecimiento incómodo recorre mi espalda y el resto de mi cuerpo. Una araña ahora se encuentra en el lugar del otro insecto. Esta no se retuerce, pero sus patas peludas y pinzas gigantes hacen que mis piernas se vuelvan débiles y que mi cabeza se sienta ligera. Un hormigueo me recorre todo el cuerpo. Me tambaleo un poco y me sujeto de Albus antes de caerme. Doy un gran suspiro. Me reprendo por ser tan débil. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Le tengo pavor a las arañas.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a otra zona? —me pregunta Albus, preocupado. Su voz es apenas un murmullo.

No logro articular palabras. La cabeza me da vueltas. Temo que vomitaré.

Siento como me jala hacia otro lugar. El pánico me inunda y paro en seco.

—No, yo me voy. Quédate —no me sorprendo al escuchar mi voz quebrarse. Carraspeo un poco y me muerdo los labios, moviéndome con incomodidad.

—Cubriremos más terreno así.

Me tomo unos momentos para respirar. La sensación de vómito se va, aunque mi cabeza aún se siente ligera. Observo las distintas zonas de entrenamiento que hay y mi ojo cae en la zona donde Timothy Nott lanza dagas a blancos de distintos tamaños y a diferentes distancias. Mi aliento y corazón se detienen al ver con cuanta precisión le da en el centro.

«Pero no a todos les da», me recuerdo. Sin embargo, las probabilidades que falle en el campo son muy pocas; puede que esté fallando apropósito. Mi corazón vuelve a encogerse por enésima vez en el día. Pero pronto me recupero. Mientras mas evadamos a Nott en el campo, mejor. Si tenemos suerte, él morirá en combate con el otro pobre desafortunado que se lo cruce.

Estoy a punto de voltearme y centrarme en alguna zona más, cuando sus ojos fríos y oscuros se posan en los míos. Trago audiblemente, pero no le retiro la vista. Le tengo miedo, pero no dejaré que vea a través de mi. Al final, el curva sus labios en la sonrisa más sardónica que he visto existir y se vuelve para lanzar una daga más. Justo en el blanco.

Sin más, me dirijo a la zona de plantas comestibles. Está vez me cercioro de leer el nombre de la zona en donde practicaré. Muchas de las plantas ya las conozco, sin embargo, me doy cuenta que la mayoría de ellas dan efectos al ser digeridas, como los capullos húngaros, que me permiten ver con más precisión mi entorno. Le pregunto a la instructora si existen plantas que no surtan efectos y ésta me ve como la idiota más grande del mundo. Me responde con un seco y cortante «Por supuesto que sí, niña tonta» y de mala gana me las enseña. Resisto la tentación de replicarle de una manera muchísimo más fuerte. Y quiero hacerlo, de verdad, pero no lo hago.

Me señala ciertas plantas que en verano dan frutos comestibles, hojas y tallos tiernos de plantas y corteza interna de algunos árboles. Trato de ocultar mi asombro, pero las ganas de intentarlo me derrotan. Al acercarme más al árbol, la instructora me detiene agarrando mi muñeca con más fuerza de lo necesario. Ella me dice que me estaría dando una ventaja si me dejará tocar la corteza. Me apunta hacia el letrero que contiene el título de la zona y veo por primera vez las letras pequeñas de abajo.

«Se permite la explicación, no la exploración.»

—Tendrás tiempo en el campo para eso.

—¿Ni siquiera puedo sentir la textura de los árboles?

Me vuelve a señalar el letrero y se da la vuelta. Hago una señal obscena con mi dedo a sus espaldas y me vuelvo de golpe. Para recibir uno en el hombro. Me agarro el brazo y arrugo mi cara por el dolor. Irritada, abro la boca para insultar al bruto que me golpeo, cuando una voz grave y profunda me interrumpe.

—Lo siento, debí esperar hasta que te retiraras completamente. Decidirme por un camino distinto que no irrumpiera tu travesía a otra zona. Eso, tal vez debí optar por otra zona de entrenamiento. O, también, esperar hasta que empiecen los verdaderos juegos, ¿qué opinas?

Lorcan Scamander se encuentra frente a mi. Su sonrisa de lado deja entre ver sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

Por unos momentos me encuentro pegada al suelo, pasmada. Mis pies se rehúsan a moverse. El insulto que murió es mis labios por la sorpresa de ver a Lorcan nace de nuevo. Esta vez dirigido a mi, por ser una idiota. Al final, no logra salir de mis labios y mis pies vuelven a tener movilidad. Sin decir nada, me penetra con sus ojos azules, tan pálidos que parecen grises. Por un minúsculo momento me recuerdan a los ojos de tía Luna. Pongo los ojos en blanco y doy media vuelta, dándole la espalda y me retiro a la siguiente zona. Me recuerdo a mi misma que tía Luna tiene los ojos grises pálidos.

Suspiro. Si James quiere que haga un alianza con él, está loco. Ni moribunda haría eso.

Me paso de zona en zona (evitando claramente a la de los insectos), pensando en Lorcan. Al hacer, los nudos estos salen muy apretados cuando no deben de ser así y viceversa. Cuando estoy lanzando las dagas, estas chocan en los blancos con la parte del mango y cuando por fin la hoja se encuentra con el blanco, cae al instante al no ser lanzada con suficiente fuerza. Algunas ni siquiera llegan a la mitad del recorrido y quedan clavadas en el pasto. No exactamente en la dirección donde el blanco se encuentra.

Mas tarde, me reúno con Albus en la zona de arquería. Él claramente nota que algo me molesta, pero no lo menciona hasta el almuerzo donde ambos nos encontramos sentados en una de las bancas de las plataformas. Podemos observar con claridad todo el campo transformado en una sala de entrenamiento. El sol está a su tope y me ciega por unos momentos cuando alzo la vista para sentir un poco más de su calor. Trato de no pensar en cómo odiare el calor insoportable, que seguramente sentiré, dentro de los próximos días.

—¿Me dirás entonces que te molesta? —pregunta finalmente, dejando su plato con las migajas restantes a su lado.

—Lorcan Scamander me amenazó solo porque choqué con él —mascullo, tragándome mi último trozo de pollo con puré de patatas y zanahorias.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Nada, solo seguí con mi travesía —pongo los ojos en blanco.

Albus me mira inquisitivamente.

—Cuando hables con él, si es que hablas con él (porque no dudo que también te amenace a ti), te darás cuenta de lo raro que se expresa.

Albus ríe por lo bajo y sacude su cabeza, incrédulo. Opto por ignorar su reacción.

Cuando bajamos, nos encontramos con una funcionaria dando algunas instrucciones nuevamente. Nos ve al momento que nos colocamos detrás de los demás campeones y nos dirige una mirada exasperada. Después continua.

—Así que, cómo muchos de ustedes parecen haber estado por casi todas las zonas, se les da la opción de continuar entrenando o venir el día de mañana. Se ha dicho que entrenarán de siete de la mañana a siete de la tarde, pero ustedes son libres de decidir cuánto tiempo quieren entrenar y a qué hora. Sin embargo, no pueden andar más que dentro en el castillo y los jardines interiores.

Dicho esto, se retira del campo. Volteo a ver a Albus y sin preguntarle sé que él se quedará. Así como yo. Dejamos los platos en la mesa y nos vamos a la zona de combate a mano cuando vemos que Timothy Nott, Lorcan Scamander y Nicholas Macmillan se retiran.

Cassia se encuentra en la zona de arquería y veo de reojo lo fatal que se le da. Sin embargo, si no hubiera visto lo buena que es con el camuflaje, le tendría un poco de lástima. El camuflaje puede que se vea como una habilidad muy subestimada, pero en tiempos de desesperación, creo que es una de las mejores armas que se podría tener. Muchísimo mejor que un _Avada Kedavra_.

Susan Goldstein apenas se apaña con los cuchillos, mientras que Mary Cattermole batalla un poco para hacer fuego con dos trozos de madera.

Mi turno llega para luchar con el profesional que el Ministerio contrató para los juegos. Es muchísimo más alto que James. Ni hablar de cuánto le lleva a Lucy. Sus manos son más grandes y anchas que mi cabeza y sus brazos más gruesos que mis piernas juntas. Si alguna vez me sentía alta, está es la parte en dónde retracto todo lo que dije y alguna vez pensé.

El profesional me tumba al suelo y de alguna manera caigo de espaldas.

—¡Muerta! —grita el instructor de la zona—. De nuevo.

Me paro, con la respiración agitada. Todavía aturdida por el golpe, me sacudo la cabeza y me pongo en la posición que Lucy me enseñó.

No resulta, otra vez soy derribada por el profesional. Esta vez termino con sus piernas en mis costados, aprisionando mis delgaduchos brazos y su mano en mi cuello. Antes de que el instructor grite el final de la ronda, trato de mover mis piernas hacia delante, pero caigo en cuenta de que aunque lo logre, estas no alcanzarían a llegar a su cuello. Abro los ojos, aterrada, dándome cuenta la situación.

El instructor finaliza mi turno.

Me quedo un rato más, tendida sobre el suelo, pero soy echada de ahí por el instructor, que me regaña por no permitir que los demás campeones participen en su zona. Abro mis ojos y veo que nadie está esperando impaciente. Me voy con Albus cuando él amenaza con traer a un funcionario.

—Buena tunda que nos dieron ahí —comenta casual.

Me encojo de hombros y observo la trampa que está haciendo, la cuál, siendo sincera, le ha quedado muchísimo mejor que la que hice unas horas atrás. Hago una mueca y vuelvo a pensar en las derribadas que recibí.

—Ey, tranquila. Cassia Flint querrá luchar mano a mano y verán que es imposible que una pulga como ella le gane, o si quiera pueda mover a un gigante como él. Mañana, estoy seguro, lo cambiarán. O agregaran a una profesional.

—Tal vez —vuelvo a encogerme de hombros y me dirijo a una de las zonas en donde no estuve concentrada.

Ésta vez no dejo que nada me distraiga. Empiezo a hacer nudos y nudos, hasta que me sale uno decente. Paso después a lanzar nuevamente los cuchillos. Sigo fallando. Esta, como la zona de lanzamiento de peso, no tiene instructor. Así que me encuentro relativamente sola. Cojo un cuchillo y deslizo mi dedo por el filo de la hoja, sin llegar a tocarlo. Lo sostengo entre mis dos dedos, lo balanceo entre ellos. Lo observo por unos minutos, analizándolo.

Entonces, creo que agarro el truco.

Sostengo con delicadeza la punta de la cuchilla, como si de un pergamino se tratará. Entonces, retrocedo medio paso y lo lanzo, con los ojos entre cerrados, fijo en el blanco. Maldigo por lo bajo cuando encuentro el cuchillo en el pasto, pero luego sonrío de lado al notar que está bien clavado en la superficie. Atravesando unos cuatro o cinco centímetros. Voy bien.

Saco el mismo cuchillo y lo limpio con mi blusa. Lo dejo en la mesa donde se exponen todos los cuchillos y dagas. Me pongo a analizar mis movimientos. La dirección que mi brazo, o muñeca, le dieron al cuchillo hicieron que se desviara. Sin embargo, ha hecho muchísimo más fácil hacer que se clavara con profundidad.

Repito mis pasos, esta vez sin agarrar nada y simulo lanzar la navaja. Primero con velocidad, luego un poco más lento. Sin tener que hacer lo mismo con la navaja, me doy cuenta de que el error está en el brazo. Ni siquiera he movido la muñeca. Debo de tratar de no lanzar el brazo hacia mi, no hasta el punto en que llega a mi otro costado. Debe de quedar viendo al blanco. Sino, al menos debo de tratar de lanzar el cuchillo a mitad del camino.

Otra vez. Cojo el cuchillo por la punta. Esta vez con más fuerza. Me vuelvo a posicionar y doy un profundo suspiro. Fijo el blanco en mi vista y con toda la fuerza que tengo lanzo. Sonrío satisfecha cuando veo que, si bien no dio en el blanco, el cuchillo quedó clavado cerca de él. Con eso, me retiro. Si alguien me vio, me da igual.

Al día siguiente me despierto temprano para ir a entrenar. Albus está esperándome en la entrada, puntual como siempre. Alicia se ha quedado con nosotros, al igual que Dominique. Ellas nos esperan en la entrada de Hogwarts para escoltarnos nuevamente a el campo de Quidditch.

Hablé con Albus en la noche y hemos quedado de acuerdo en que iremos todos los días a entrenar. Tenemos que entrenar lo mejor posible, aprender muchísimo más de lo que sabemos y también analizar a la competencia. Hasta ahora, lo único que he visto es a Cassia Flint ser excelente en camuflarse y a Timothy Nott ser bueno lanzando cuchillos.

Cuando llegamos al entrenamiento, me sorprendo al ver a todos presentes. Pensé que después de lo que habían dicho, los mismos que se fueron ayer, ya no vendrían. O al menos, no a las siete en punto de la mañana.

El artículo de Rita Skeeter con las entrevistas debió de causar impresión en ellos. Porque no dejan de lanzarnos miradas. Me muerdo el labio y voy de nuevo a la zona de plantas comestibles. La instructora debió de leer el artículo también. Su actitud es muy distinta a la del otro día. Ésta vez me explica con más entusiasmo y, sin que nadie más vea, me deja tocar la corteza exterior del árbol que tienen la corteza interna más suave. No era de sorprenderse, ayer la vi dejar a Cassia Flint tocarlo. Si tienes oportunidad de ganar, te favorecen más. Lo mismo pasa con las demás estaciones. Todos están entusiasmados conmigo y con Albus.

Me preocupa. No sé si es buena señal. Rita Skeeter dejó en claro que tanto Albus como yo, teníamos oportunidades de ganar. Que mi actitud, cito, «confiada, feroz y calculadora» me hace una buena contrincante para los Slytherin en la primera etapa. Y que en la segunda etapa, la posibilidad de ser una de los finalistas es muy probable.

Ni hablar de Albus. Lo halagó hasta por los codos. Sin embargo, puedo notar la diferencia que hay entre nuestras entrevistas. El cariño, por así decirlo, con el que describió a mi primo es distinto al mío, que se siente forzado como si con eso ella se asegurara de que todos los ojos estuvieran pendientes de mi y los campeones se tomaran muy en serio liquidarme el primer día.

Así es, no lo dudo. Por lo que estoy dudando mucho estar con Albus en el campo. ¿No sería mejor que decidiera seguirlo en sigilo, sin que el se enterara y advertirle cada vez que alguien esté a punto de atacarlo? Desecho la idea de inmediato. Si así lo hiciera, estaríamos muertos en las primeras horas.

Pero podría hacerles creer a los demás que lo que dije en la entrevista es real. Rita Skeeter escribió que seguramente Albus y yo planeábamos algo muy interesante para estos juegos y que no dudaba que un enfrentamiento entre nosotros se haría tarde o temprano. Lo mejor de todo es que remarcó mis palabras. Todos piensan que Albus y yo no estaremos juntos en los juegos, pero si seguimos juntos, pensarán lo contrario…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, goleo a Albus con mi hombro y paso a su lado, viéndolo con desdén. No sé si funcione, pero necesito intentarlo. Milagrosamente, él capta lo que planeo y pronto siento su mano cerrarse en mi muñeca. Me da la vuelta con fuerza y me mira furioso.

—Cuidado —me gruñe con voz grave y peligrosa. Su ceño está fruncido y su nariz está arrugada, como si estar en mi presencia le diera asco.

Se me comprime el corazón, pensando que el tal vez se lo tomó muy en serio, pero alejo esos pensamientos lo más posible. Albus no es así.

Jalo mi muñeca y da la impresión de que estamos forcejeando un poco. Quiero replicarle algo, pero nada mejor que «_tú_, ten cuidado» se me ocurre. Al final, lo observo de arriba abajo y me voy, bufando en silencio y con paso decidido a la zona de lanzamiento de cuchillos y navajas. Si Nott usó eso para intimidarme, también podré hacer eso para _intimidar_ a Albus.

Cojo la daga y me tomo un momento para analizarla. Trato de no parecer perdida cuando me cuesta todavía encontrar el punto de balance, aparento acariciarla entre mis dedos. Sonrío de lado cuando lo encuentro y me encuentro con los ojos de Albus, que aún me ve con esa mirada que me da escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Volteo, sin delatar mi inconformidad y lanzo. No es el mejor lanzamiento, pero al igual que antes, mi objetivo estaría chillando de dolor si fuera humano.

Y si el objetivo estuviera dándome la espalda, le daría a los pulmones. Me estremezco al pensar eso. De alguna manera, quieras o no, los juegos te cambian.

A la hora del almuerzo, no puedo evitar ver cómo Albus y Lorcan parecen congeniar. Me da desconfianza, a la vez que me tranquiliza. Si me ven a mi sola, sin nadie, lo que Skeeter escribió se confirma. Sí ven a Albus formando una posible alianza con alguien más, también. Y siendo sincera, prefiero a Lorcan muchísimo más que los otros dos campeones. Después de todo, James lo recomendó. No obstante, no dejo de desconfiar en él.

Termino el entrenamiento con un combate mano a mano. Albus tenía razón. Hoy un profesional femenino está presente en la zona. Es más alta que yo, pero no por poco. Sin embargo, sus increíbles músculos me intimidan. Al final, solo logro salir de su agarre una vez y con eso me contento por el día.

Si he de ser sincera, el lanzamiento de cuchillos es lo que mejor se me da en armas. He probado ser un desastre en la arquería, y las espadas no las he tocado. Deben de pesar el doble de mi peso, estoy segura. Si bien, no soy una experta como Nott, soy una lanzadora decente al final del cuarto día de entrenamiento. Se puede decir que de diez lanzamientos, seis son los que acierto. No me dejo llevar por la alegría. Soy consciente de que en uno de esos cuatro lanzamientos que fallo, mi contrincante podría blandir una espada, lanzar una flecha, daga o hasta un hechizo.

El resto de la semana me paso practicando en esa zona. Una que otra vez he coincidido con Nott. No dejo que me intimiden sus lanzamientos casi perfectos, que se clavan alrededor de unos siete centímetros en el blanco. Yo hago lo mejor que puedo y no dejo de lanzar hasta que le he atinado al blanco tres veces consecutivas. Una vez me topé con Susan. Me permití intimidarla con mis lanzamientos.

.

—Me parece muy brillante su idea, claro, pero deben de pensar en el campo. ¿Qué harán ahí? Por supuesto que no pueden salir corriendo los dos juntos, alguien de ellos podría verlos —nos explica Dominique mientras desayunamos algo en los sillones de la sala.

—Sí, pero estarán muy ocupados tratando de coger armas o corriendo por sus vidas. No hay…

—¡Por supuesto que si! —me interrumpe y se pasa la mano por la frente, exasperada.

—Dominique…

—Nada, Albus. Entiendan que estando ahí, ¡nadie podrá ayudarlos más que ustedes mismos!

Mis ojos se abren como dos platos y sostengo mi respiración. ¿Debería hablar con ella sobre eso, o…? Me muerdo el labio, incómoda. Bajo mi mirada y juego con mis dedos. No debo de tomarlo tan en serio.

—¡Lo sabemos! —estalla Albus y se pone de pie. La observa con sus ojos verdes que parecen en llamas. Por primera vez en todo este tiempo, veo como su fachada determinada se derrumba—. Por eso… por eso debemos de planear muy bien todo. Las Demostraciones son en unas horas y…

—Los Juegos empiezan mañana—termino la oración en un susurro, haciendo polvo un pedazo de pan mordido.

—Pase lo que pase ustedes dos deben de estar juntos. ¿Me entendieron? Son familia, primos, deben de guardarse las espaldas.

—Podríamos encontrarnos en el campo… —sugiere Albus después de un momento en silencio. Quiere agregar algo más, pero no lo dejo.

—Albus yo no dejaré que…

—Rose. Entiende que es peligroso... —su tono sigue calmado, pero veo por su expresión que le está costando trabajo.

Cómo si a mi no me costará también.

—Albus, por favor…

—Rose.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Escúchame! —le espeto y me pongo también de pie—. No dejaré que nada malo te pase en el campo, ¿entendido? Sé que tú también me protegerás, así que solo salgamos juntos en el campo, ¿sí? —le ruego, con mi voz apenas un susurro. Extiendo mi mano y acaricio su brazo con cariño. Le ofrezco una sonrisa pequeña.

Sacude su cabeza y se va directo a su dormitorio. Albus ignora cuando yo le llamo. Incluso a Dominique y a Alicia.

Mi mirada se endurece por unos segundos, mis labios se fruncen y mi respiración está agitada. Pero nada aún ha cambiado. Quiera o no, lo seguiré y haré que gane.

Tomo un último sorbo de jugo. Le dedico a Dominique y a Alicia una sonrisa que apenas logra mantenerse un segundo antes de subir a mi dormitorio. Tenemos dos horas antes de que empiecen las Demostraciones. Solo esperamos a Lukas y a Olav con los vestuarios para que podamos ir avanzando.

Ni siquiera presto atención cuando Dominique sube a entregarme el vestuario nuevo. Esta vez será ella la que me ayude y ninguno de los otros dos. Cuando salgo del baño, me la encuentro sentada en una de las camas, observando con detenimiento su reflejo en el espejo principal. Está tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no nota cuando me tropiezo un poco hasta estar frente de ella.

—¡Oh! —parpadea un poco. Sacude un poco su cabeza, volviendo a la realidad. Le toma unos segundos, pero después me toma de las manos y me sonríe ampliamente—. Te ves hermosa.

—Es el mismo traje que he llevado durante toda la semana —comento, cohibida ante su exageración y pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Hay pocas diferencias, pero hoy es el gran día, ¿no?

Dominique me sienta en la silla frente al espejo y empieza a cepillar mi húmedo cabello. Queda liso y escurrido, dándole una figura escuálida y enfermiza a mi rostro. Luego, con su varita, Dominique golpea levemente ciertas partes de mi cabeza y veo cómo mi cabello empieza a ondularse, a tomar forma. Lo más sorprendente es que aún estando húmedo los rizos se ven naturales. Luego, Dominique sacude su cabeza y musita algo. Otra vez queda escurriendo en mi rostro.

—Haré algo mejor. Olvidemos las perlas.

Suspiro y siento sus dedos enterrarse en mi cabello, agarrando con firmeza mechones y mechones, amarrándolos entre sí. Con cada mechón que agarra con una mano, lanza un hechizo a la parte donde la amarrará. Mi cabello se estira, pero no siento dolor alguno. Al final, veo como quedo sujetado hacia atrás. Un pequeño mechón rebelde se suelta y cae en mi frente.

—Una trenza francesa. Me gusta cómo te queda. ¿Te gustaría usarla en el campo? —me sonríe y acomoda el resto de la trenza en mi hombro, que cae hasta por debajo de mi busto.

—Preferiría cortarme el cabello. Tan corto como el de Albus.

Sus ojos se muestran tristes, pero luego asiente.

—No queremos que alguien te agarre por el cabello.

Ambas salimos de los dormitorios y nos encontramos a Albus con Alicia, platicando. Ni siquiera me dirige la mirada cuando nos encontramos esperando en los vestuarios de Gryffindor. Quiero decirle algo, quiero que me diga algo, pero nada resulta como quiero. Las palabras se atoran en mi garganta y mueren al ver como él me sigue dando la espalda.

«¿Qué acaso todos los Potter se enojan así?», pienso exasperada.

Pronto, Albus es llamado por una voz que no reconozco. Se pone de pie, rígido, y camina con lentitud hacia la salida.

—Suerte —le suelto, tragándome el orgullo.

Él se detiene seco en su lugar y antes de salir mueve su cabeza, asintiendo. Sonrío de lado. Unos quince minutos más pasan y escucho mi nombre. Mi respiración se acelera y mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas. Todo este tiempo he estado entrenando, pero no he pensado en algo que impresionará a los patrocinadores. Seguro que lanzar dagas y cuchillos no será tan impresionante ahora que han visto a Nott hacerlo. Porque, aunque no sé que hizo, tengo la certeza de que eso y más desarrolló en su sesión.

Salgo de los vestuarios y mis ojos se oscurecen ante la repentina luz del día. Será un poco más de las doce del día. El sol está a tope y me irrita la vista. Mi mano sube un poco para cubrirme de el, pero me detengo a la mitad. No dejaré que me vean débil ante un poco de sol. Trato de caminar con seguridad, aún cuando siento que mis piernas me fallaran en algún segundo. Me detengo frente a los patrocinadores sentados en las plataformas. Escaneo con rapidez a las personas y reconozco a muchas de ellas. Todos mortífagos, por supuesto. Y entre ellos, Draco Malfoy está presente. Recuerdo la cara de su hijo y sus palabras. No dejaré que alguien como él me distraiga en momentos como este.

Les sonrío a medias e inclino mi cabeza. Luego, les doy la espalda y una idea brillante prende mi cerebro. Sonrío de lado y me dispongo de todos los materiales necesarios. Cojo un poco de bayas rojas y las coloco en un traste hondo, donde las machaco hasta que formo una sustancia viscosa. Me dirijo hacia unas tablas de madera y las junto de tal manera que en el piso forman un cuadrado. Luego, con furia escribo «Gryffindor» con mi letra, floja que parece formar un garabato irregular. Pienso en retirarme, pero luego se me ocurre lanzar una daga… No estando segura de poder atinarle al final de la «r» clavo con fuerza la daga y salgo del campo sin decir más.

Tenemos estrictas ordenes de regresar a nuestra sala común después de la demostración. Me rasco en la cabeza, con la ansiedad inundando mi sangre. Mis manos me tiemblan y me pongo a pensar en las consecuencias que esto podría traerme. No fue un arrebato de rebeldía o de enojo. Fue… una acción descarada y quién sabe cómo se la tomarían. Pensarán que pienso matar a Albus, o que Gryffindor ganará. O ambos. Cualquiera que sea que piensen, en la noche los resultados no serán satisfactorios.

¿Qué habrá hecho Albus? ¿Hizo trampas, utilizo las espadas o hizo algo peor que yo? Entro a la sala común hecha un desastre y corro al dormitorio de chicos cuando no veo a Albus en los sillones. No hay nadie. Y ahora que lo pienso, tampoco en la sala hubo alguien que me saludará. ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Ya los están castigando por lo que hice? ¿Acaso fue tan grave?

Me agarro la cabeza, me recargo en la pared y me deslizo por ella. Dejo mis dedos tamborilear por mis mejillas y pienso en las posibilidades de lo que estoy diciendo. Es muy improbable que nos castiguen ahora. ¡Los Juegos son mañana, por todos los vientos! No podrán reemplazarme en tan poco tiempo. Además, ¿cómo lograrán que el cáliz expulse otro papelito? Imposible, imposible.

He echado a perder todo. A mi apellido y la reputación que Skeeter me dio, le puedo agregar mi demostración y el resultado no es del todo apetecible. Solo espero que mi muerte sea una tranquila y que valga la pena. Si muero, será enfrentando a alguien o defendiendo a Albus. No moriré mientras escapo. Veré a los ojos a aquella persona hasta que la luz escape de mis ojos. Si tengo suerte, haré que se sienta culpable.

Sea donde sea que estén todos, no decido ir a buscarlos. Puede que Albus esté con Dominique y si yo salgo sin autorización, no tendré una excusa como él. Me encierro en mi habitación hasta que veo la hora del banquete que se organiza en el Gran Comedor. Ahí se anunciarán las puntuaciones de todos los campeones, incluyendo los de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. Acaricio el reloj de mi padre. Sonrío un poco y luego me río de mi misma. ¿Qué estaba pensando hace unas horas? Hagan lo que hagan, mi situación no podría empeorar. Podrían tomárselo a mal, y no cambiaría nada porque sigo siendo una Weasley. Eso, para ellos, ya es suficiente castigo.

Le ofrezco una sonrisa cansada a todos cuando bajo. Quisiera quedarme y dormir todo lo que pudiera antes de los Juegos, pero es imperativo que vayamos. En pocos minutos nos encontramos sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, llena de comida y bebidas de todo tipo. Al final, no es nada más que un desperdicio de comida que nadie más comerá.

Comemos en silencio. Todo el mundo está tenso y a penas prueban unos bocados. A la mitad de la cena, las flamas disminuyen en las velas. En frente de nosotros, arriba de la mesa de los profesores, llamas empiezan a arder hasta formar los nombres de los campeones, seguidos de su puntuación. Empezamos con los de Beauxbatons, seguidos de Durmstrang y al final Hogwarts, donde se muestra primero el nombre de la casa antes de todo lo demás.

Los observo con atención. Se califican a los campeones de acuerdo a sus habilidades, del uno al ocho como máxima puntuación. No dejo que sus calificaciones arriba de cinco me intimiden. Pueden ser muy letales, pero no han de saber mucho sobre ciertas cosas, ¿no?

Pronto, las puntuaciones de Hogwarts aparecen en escena. Timothy Nott a sacado un seis en la prueba, no hay gran sorpresa. Sin embargo, al ver el número que aparece después del nombre de Cassia Flint la sorpresa empieza. ¿Cómo ha podido sacar un tres? ¡Es de Slytherin! Los Slytherins nunca sacan menos de cinco. La observo al otro lado de la mesa. Se encoge en su lugar cuando ve su puntuación. Es tan chiquita… pero no dejo que me engañe. Lorcan saca un tres, al igual que ella y su compañera, Mary Cattermole, logra sacar un cuatro.

Me parece eterna la forma en que el fuego se disipa y vuelve a renacer. Trato de prestar atención, pero estoy impaciente. Tamborileo mis dedos en la mesa y muevo mis pies. Jalo la punta de mi cabello y muerdo mis labios cuando por fin, Gryffindor aparece en llamas y el nombre de Albus se forma luego. Se disipa nuevamente y con lentitud un seis se forma.

¡Seis!

Suprimo un grito y me vuelvo hacia él, interrogándolo con mi mirada. Él también parece sorprendido. Luego la aparto para ver mi número. El aliento se me va. Parpadeo un par de veces. No me la puedo creer. ¿Cómo es posible que haya sacado los mismo que Albus? ¡Debe de haber un error! ¿O no? Ni siquiera sé que rayos hizo Albus, para empezar. Por lo que sé, él muy bien pudo haber dibujado un fénix.

Un dolor de cabeza se me aproxima. Salimos del Gran Comedor sin decir nada y llegamos a la sala con los nervios de punta.

—¿Y qué se supone que hicieron? Debió de ser algo muy bueno para que les pusieran un puntaje como los Slytherin, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons.

Albus es el primero en responder. Su mirada se ve distante y su voz es apenas un susurro.

—Yo… simplemente entré y me senté ahí hasta que me dijeran que podía retirarme.

Antes de alguien más diga algo, tío Neville entra a la sala común. Su expresión me sorprende. Raras veces lo he visto con el ceño fruncido y a punto de soltarse a gritos. Pero cuando empieza a hablar, su voz derrama una tranquilidad que me hace pensar que lo primero que vi sólo fue mi imaginación.

—… ¡Ahora podrán tener más patrocinadores! ¿No están contentos? —sus ojos ahora se ven alegres, pero hay algo en ellos que me asegura que piensa lo contrario.

—Sí, pero ahora le han dado a los demás una razón más para acabarnos.

—Eso no importa. Si tienen patrocinadores, no hay nada que temer. Lo único que deben de hacer es mantenerse vivos. Por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que hicieron? —aquí es donde noto como su tono va cambiando gradualmente. Ahora se le escucha cauteloso, como si temiera lo que hicimos.

—Pinté la palabra Gryffindor y clavé una daga al final de la palabra. No fue la gran cosa.

—Como dije, me senté y esperé a que me sacaran de ahí.

Su mirada se oscurece por unos segundos y sus ojos tienen un brillo que me hace dudar. ¿Entonces si fue considerado como algo malo?

—¿Qué…, qué tan malo fue lo que hicimos?

—No tanto, hasta ahora no han hecho un alboroto, pero… en el campo… —aparta la vista y frunce sus cejas hasta formar una línea con ellas.

Entiendo. Tomarán cualquier excusa para mandarnos animales, criaturas, o desastres naturales para que nuestra muerte sea posible. No hay nada más que puedan hacer.

Desde la ventana, la luna se ve hermosa, redonda y luminosa. ¿Qué estará haciendo mi familia ahora? ¿Habrán llegado hoy a la madriguera a salvo? Me pregunto que pensarán ahora. Trato de no hacerlo, de no pensar en ellos, pero me es inevitable. Mis cejas se juntan y mis labios tiemblan un poco. Me restriego los ojos con los dedos para evitar llorar.

Llega la medianoche y sigo con los ojos abiertos. El sueño que tuve antes del banquete se esfumo en cuando salí de este. Me muevo en la cama, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda, pero las tiesas, ásperas y congeladas sabanas irritan mi piel. ¿Estará Albus despierto todavía? Espero que no. Debo dormir, o en el campo sufriré las consecuencias. Cierras los ojos un momento y al otro te encuentras muerto.

Mi imaginación corre y puedo verme ser degollada por un hombre bruto, sin rostro, con el uniforme de Durmstrang en cuestión de segundos. Luego otro segundo pasa y Albus entra a mi cabeza, siendo quemado vivo por otro campeón. ¿En qué campo nos pondrán? ¿Será uno que tenga mucha vegetación? De los pocos Juegos que he visto, vi uno dónde todos estaban en una diminuta aldea muggle hecha trizas, a penas estable, rodeada de árboles. Los que tenían mejores puntuaciones tomaron la aldea para dejar que los demás campeones murieran de hambre y frío. Al final, a las personas del Londres mágico se les hizo aburrido que los mejores no pelearan y tuvieran todo lo necesario para vivir. Los Controladores, funcionarios que manipulan los Juegos, decidieron incendiar la aldea.

El corazón me late muy de prisa. Quiero imaginar mi muerte, pero lo único que me aparece en mente son horrorosas y dolorosas. No le tengo miedo, sólo al dolor. Como dije, haré que valga la pena.

Al ver que han pasado más de tres horas, y que todavía mis intentos para dormir fallan, me paro de la cama, tomo mi túnica como abrigo y bajo a los sillones frente a la chimenea apagada. Todavía se pueden ver brazas chispear por lo que los elfos ya han estado aquí. Inútil, pues no hay nada que arreglar. Todo está vacío.

A excepción de Albus, que se encuentra recargando su cabeza contra el sofá, observando la chimenea.

Dudo un momento, pero luego me encuentro sentada a su lado. Estamos un momento en silencio hasta él abre la boca.

—No moriremos. Encontraremos una forma de sobrevivir.

Me encojo en mi lugar, alejando mi vista. No puedo creerle eso, pero James… Nunca me ha mentido, pero ¿acaso será real lo que dijo? Hay tantas cosas que tomar en cuenta. La Orden ya no existe, ¿a qué se refería con «nosotros», entonces?

Muevo mi cabeza, incapaz de responder. Debí estar delirando aquél día, concluyo.

—No tengo sueño y al parecer, tú tampoco. ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando el sueño te gane en el campo?

—No creo que estando rodeado de personas que quieren asesinarme como un animal pueda lograr dormir, Al.

—Rose, el cuerpo tiene un límite. Deberías ir a descansar.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco, exasperada.

—¿Y qué harás tú, Albus? ¿Te quedarás toda la noche despierto? Por favor, deja de preocuparte por mi y empieza a hacerlo por ti.

—Debería decirte lo mismo. No creas que no sé lo que planeas —se vuelve hacia mi y me mira con unos ojos que casi me hacen sentir culpable.

—¿Y quién dice que te estoy protegiendo? Por todo lo que sabes, podría muy bien estar fingiendo. Cuando dije que me gusta hacer las cosas solas, a mi manera, no mentía —le devuelvo la mirada, retándolo. Ninguno de los dos aparta la vista. Siempre hemos sido testarudos cuando peleamos. Ésta vez no pienso dejarle ganar. No cuando hay mucho que perder.

—Por favor, Rose, no empieces —ahora se ve disgustado—. Tú y yo sabemos que no es verdad. Sólo déjame decirte algo —se pone de pie. Ahora se ve tan alto y mayor, cómo si décadas hubieran pasado en tan sólo unos segundos—, no dejaré que te pase algo en el campo. Aún si eso implica que tengamos que estar separados por un tiempo. ¡Eres mi prima! ¡Cómo mi hermana! —hace una pausa—. Créeme cuando te digo que iré por ti y no pararé hasta encontrarte. Venceremos y… —sacude su cabeza y sus pensamientos lo alejan de sí mismo. Quiere decir algo más, pero luego me da una última mirada disgustada y sube a su dormitorio, dejándome.

De alguna u otra manera, arrastro mis pies hasta mi cama. De pronto me siento cansada y a desfallecer. Esta vez duermo. Sin sueños. Me hundo en una inmensa e incómoda oscuridad.

Soy despertada antes del alba por Dominique. Me da unos minutos para cambiarme. El traje es el mismo que usé en los entrenamientos. Sin embargo, esta vez debo de ponerme debajo una blusa de tirantes básica color escarlata. Debo de usar algo representando a mi casa, después de todo. Siento el frío aire acariciar mis brazos que al instante se erizan, pero luego, al ponerme el cuello de tortuga negro siento una calidez expandirse por todo mi cuerpo como si estuviera bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla. Ésta vez, los compartimentos son apenas visibles en la distancia. Una gran ventaja. También le han agregado el escudo de Hogwarts y debajo de este, en letras pequeñas, estilizadas y escarlata, el nombre de Gryffindor está bordado. Me pongo unas calcetas de lana y las botas de dragón antes de salir.

Ahora lo único que falta es cortarme mi cabello.

Dominique me confiesa que nunca antes ha cortado el cabello de alguien. Menos uno tan precioso como el mío. Pongo los ojos en blanco al escuchar esto. No podía haber dicho una mentira mas grande que esa. Siento el primer bucle ser cortado, escucho el filo de las tijeras chocar contra el, pero mi opinión no cambia. Mi vista ve como mi cabello rizado y rojo intenso cae al suelo. Solo lo sigo con una mirada impenetrable y decidida. Ni siquiera cambia cuando siendo las tijeras rozar mis orejas y cuero cabelludo.

Cuando termina, mi cara se ve un poco más redonda. Pero no infantil, como creí. De alguna manera me veo madura con los mechones rizados, enmarcando mi cara. Me toco la parte trasera con la punta de mis dedos y veo que se formaron unas ondulaciones largas que curvan solamente la punta del cabello.

—Pensé que quedaría con el cabello liso, apenas asomándose por mi cabeza.

—No —suelta una carcajada—. Si lo hiciera así, tu cabello se haría como el de un caniche.

Le agradezco entonces, sabiendo que no seguirá cortando más. Recoge mi cabello en el suelo y lo pone en un recipiente que después ella prende en llamas. Dominique me responde antes de siquiera formular la pregunta.

—No podemos arriesgarnos.

—Cierto, podrían usarlo en el campo. Gracias.

No veo a Albus cuando bajamos. Ni siquiera a Lukas u Olav.

—¿Y Albus?

—Con Alicia, ella lo llevará a la sala subterránea. No puedes ver a tu compañero campeón hasta el campo. Es el procedimiento previo a los Juegos. También debes dejarme tu varita, la llevaré al Ministerio para que la hechicen. Y… te aviso que el reloj no sufrió ningún daño cuando lo llevé con un funcionario a la revisión oficial.

Arqueo una ceja.

—¿Revisión para qué? —agarro la muñeca con el reloj puesto y lo reviso.

—Para que no sea usado como arma en el campo y de una ventaja en los primeros días.

«Cómo si un reloj matara a alguien».

Bajamos por la torre de Gryffindor y al llegar a los pasillos seguimos bajando y bajando, hasta llegar a la entrada principal frente al Gran Comedor. Para mi sorpresa, no nos dirigimos a ella y nos adentramos hasta los pasillos donde se encuentra la entrada de las cocinas detrás de la pintura de frutas. Giramos a la derecha y bajamos por unas escaleras donde el moho va aumentando a medida que avanzamos. El hedor me irrita la nariz y me da náuseas, revolviendo mi estómago. Las paredes se van haciendo más estrechas y tengo la sensación de que varios animales grotescos con millones de patas me ven con sus ojos siniestros; que planean caer en mi y arrastrarse por mi piel; que seré consumida por el moho en las paredes y escaleras y seré parte de las muchas atracciones que hacen este lugar un terrible para tomarlo como camino. Es vagamente iluminado por las antorchas a nuestro costado. Observo con cuidado mis pies y cuido mis pasos, tratando de no dar uno en falso. Dominique, que es una persona que comparte mi terror por los insectos y lugares sucios y oscuros, está calmada. Ni siquiera la noto temblar cuando una araña es iluminada por el parpadeo de las llamas. Apresuro mi paso y me pego más a Dominique, respirando con dificultad.

Nos detenemos y saca una llave que abre la oxidada puerta de metal que chirria al ser empujada. Una luz se abre paso ante mis ojos y un pasillo como el del Ministerio aparece ante nosotras. Nuestros pasos resuenan por él y noto cómo estos se escuchan más lejanos que los que se escuchaban en las escaleras. Tal vez porque sean mi últimos pasos antes de entrar al matadero.

Llegamos a una pequeña habitación vacía, donde un broche con un escudo de Gryffindor se encuentra sobre una pequeña mesa redonda.

—Tenemos tres minutos antes de que el traslador salga. Después de eso, tendrás un minuto para localizar un lugar seguro donde correr. No busques armas en el Cuartel. Es muy peligroso y no estás preparada —asiento, asiento y asiento—. Cuando cojas el traslador, no te muevas ni un milímetro, o serás desplazada a la nada y morirás. En el campo nadie se puede mover antes de que el minuto acabe o será hechizado hasta convertirse en cenizas, ¿entendido? No te muevas.

Trago con fuerza y vuelvo a asentir.

—Un minuto —suena la voz gélida que anuncia los departamentos en el elevador del Ministerio.

—Dominique… —trato de decir algo, de despedirme, pero no me salen las palabras. El corazón me martilla en el pecho y la respiración me falla. Tomo bocanadas de aire, pero sigo con el nudo en mi garganta.

Dominique esta angustiada por primera vez y sus ojos están inundados de lágrimas. Me toma por los hombros y logra mirarme con determinación mientras las lágrimas ruedan por su hermoso rostro. Me sonríe y un sollozo se le escapa. Trago con dificultad. Su fuerte agarre me impide soltarme en sollozos.

—Estarán bien, ¿entendido? —me aprieta contra sí.

—Treinta segundos.

—No hagan nada estúpido.

Me libera de su abrazo y con cuidado me empuja hacia el escudo-traslador. Estiro mi mano y me quedo helada al sentir su fría superficie.

—Rose —apenas logro escucharla. Volteo a verla, cuidando que el traslador no se mueva. «Diez segundos». Sus cejas se fruncen, sus ojos se tornan fieros y sus palabras me atraviesan. No me toma más de un segundo en darme cuenta que son las mismas que James pronunció. Ahora entiendo el gran significado que tienen.

Mi aliento se detiene. No tengo tiempo siquiera de exigirle una explicación porque siento el jalón detrás de mi ombligo. Por un momento me desoriento. Mis pies tocan tierra firme y me tambaleo al darme cuenta que me encuentro en el tronco cortado de un viejo árbol. La luz del alba hace que el escenario frente a mi se vea hermoso, pero un frío recorre mi espalda cuando veo a los demás campeones a metros de distancia.

—Magos y brujas, ¡que los trigésimos primeros Juegos del Fénix comiencen! —la voz de Secturus Mcnair por megáfonos invisibles resuena en mis oídos.

* * *

**N/A:** Las ventajas del libro es que después de que Claudius Templesmith dice eso, puedes leer lo que sigue inmediatamente en el próximo capítulo. Sin embargo, como este es un fic y yo soy solo una escritora amateur… tendrán que esperar. Ojalá haya podido dejarlos enganchados a la historia, sufriendo (?).

Gracias por los reviews a: **Carlamelina**, **Jal**, **Mary** **Padrón**, **Mary José**, **Annie** **Thompson**, **DaliaGreen**, y **I'm Nessy**. Y a todos aquellos que le dieron follow y favorite. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

* * *

_Editado el 14 de Junio de 2013_


	7. Rose en las penumbras

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling y Suzanne Collins.

**N/A:** Por fin he empezado las clases. Por una parte estoy feliz, me gustan las clases. Sí. Pero por otra, me dejan agotada. Por lo que escribir un capítulo es difícil de hacer.

Espero que no les decepcione como a mí. Gracias por la espera.

* * *

7

Rose en las penumbras

No puedo escuchar la cuenta regresiva. Mis oídos parecen haber rechazado toda recepción y solo puedo sentir en ellos el latido desbocado de mi corazón. Mis manos me sudan y trato de controlar mi agitada respiración, aunque no puedo contra el hormigueo de anticipación que recorre todo mi cuerpo hasta la última hebra de mi ser.

Estúpidamente, me encuentro maravillada por el terreno en donde estamos.

Comparo los escasos terrenos que he visto en el campo de los Juegos con el que tengo ante mi. La localización del Cuartel es diferente. Esta vez el Cuartel no está en medio de una vieja aldea escondida dentro de un bosque, o un gran lugar montañoso como los Juegos que vi de pequeña. No, es más peligroso, pues hay demasiado espacio entre el Cuartel y los otros lugares en donde los campeones pueden esconderse. Alrededor de unos cuatrocientos o quinientos metros.

Observo mi alrededor con rapidez. A mi izquierda se encuentra un terreno similar a una pradera, con flores de todos los colores y de todas las alturas. El viento mueve sus hierbas y flores de tal manera que parecen olas. A mi derecha veo unos árboles frondosos, similares a los del Bosque Prohibido, que no te permiten ver más allá de sus ramas y oscura penumbra. Frente a mi, detrás del Cuartel, no puedo ver nada que no sea una gran montaña que se extiende por el terreno hasta donde mis ojos no alcanzan a ver, más allá de la pradera y un poco más allá de las nubes. Son tan espesas comparadas con las que se encuentran sobre mí que me hacen pensar que quizá en cada espacio del campo exista un ecosistema distinto.

Pienso en todas las posibilidades que eso nos da y mi estómago se retuerce. Será más complicado adaptarse. Sacudo mi cabeza y dirijo mi atención al Cuartel.

Es pequeño, pero protege a las armas con el techo de madera que posee. No tiene paredes, sólo se sostiene con cuatro pilares, y una escalera colgante se sujeta del techo. Ahora entiendo como funciona. Se le llama Cuartel no porque ahí se alojen a las armas, sino porque ayuda a los campeones a juntarse en su techo y a atacar a cualquier intruso desde lo alto. Estiro más mi cuello y logro ver la punta de un arco. Me tambaleo un poco hacia atrás, pero logro mantenerme en lugar.

Y luego, una brillante idea ilumina mi mente como las velas del Gran Comedor. La veo como si fuera una puerta que se abre mostrando salida del matadero.

La escalera está a solo unos cuarenta metros de mí, no tengo si quiera que hacer curvas innecesarias porque está justo frente a mi. Me encuentro emocionada ante la idea de poder eliminar de una vez a la competencia de Albus. Mi respiración de por sí agitada aumenta de velocidad. Si hay un arco ahí, la posibilidad de que hayan más armas es grande. Si corro inmediatamente después de que el cañón suene, tengo oportunidad. Hay cosas tiradas alrededor del Cuartel, pero no hay ninguna que me obstruya el paso, por lo que ir sería pan comido. Llegaría en menos de diez segundos…

Mis ojos se entornan. Mi mirada se agudiza y observo mejor mi alrededor. Está _demasiado_ fácil. Sospechosamente fácil. Frunzo mi ceño en entendimiento y mis ojos viajan hasta encontrar a Albus. Como sintiendo mi mirada, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Segundos después empiezan a divisar el terreno hasta que queda observando el bosque. No pierde tiempo alguno y con disimulo me indica su idea. Me lanza un mirada que me sobrecoge, pero no tengo tiempo para sentirme presionada. Aprieto mis labios y asiento levemente, en un movimiento a penas visible.

Sabía que al final Albus entraría en sí y se daría cuenta de cuanta razón tengo.

No quito le quito los ojos de encima. Es lo único que me mantiene presente en el campo. Consciente. Me permite reprimir la insoportable ansiedad de correr, tomarle de la mano y dirigirnos a las profundidades del bosque en este mismo instante. Sacudo mi cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. Si quiero llegar a Albus a tiempo, debo pensar con claridad y evitar que mis impulsos manipulen mis acciones.

Sin darme cuenta, mis ojos se desplazan hasta toparse con la figura de Lorcan, que justamente se encuentra al lado de Albus. No alcanzo a ver bien lo que se encuentra frente a él, pues uno de los gruesos pilares del Cuartel me impide la vista; no obstante, logro ver la figura completa de Lorcan y me sorprendo al encontrarlo en posición para correr. Sus ojos tienen tal determinación que me da la sensación de que llegará a conseguir lo que sea que desee en el Cuartel.

Mi estómago se retuerce. Las palabras de James y Dominique logran que se me detenga la respiración cuando las recuerdo. Si son ciertas, si son verdaderas y ellos no me mintieron, entonces Lorcan no tendría porque correr al Cuartel. ¿De qué me he perdido? ¿Qué es lo que no me han dicho, lo que me ocultaron? ¿Acaso es verdad lo que ellos me han dicho?

Escucho el conteo. Quince segundos. El tiempo se me acaba. La ansiedad vuelve a mi. Y cuando suena el cañón, estoy demasiado abstraída como para salir corriendo. ¡Maldita sea! Mi corazón late violentamente en mi garganta, mi respiración se vuelve errática cuando no encuentro a Albus. Horribles imágenes se forman en mi mente, escenas violentas que no alcanzo a distinguir se aparecen ante mis ojos como manchones de tinta. Siento un gran descarga eléctrica que en vez de incitarme a correr, me mantiene con los pies pegados al tronco.

No veo mucho de lo que está pasando frente a mi; solo manchas que corren hacia el Cuartel, unas colisionando con otras. Mis ojos viajan de un lado para otro, buscando señales de Albus, de su indomable cabello negro azabache. Entonces, lo localizo: sosteniendo su mejilla con una mano, evitando que más sangre se cuele entre sus dedos. Nicholas Macmillan sostiene un cuchillo de doble filo, con dientes de sierra al final de la hoja. Este parece asustado por lo que acaba de hacer, pero no por mucho tiempo; no pasan muchos segundos para que vuelva aventar el brazo armado contra Albus. Contengo la respiración cuando la hoja pasa rosando su rostro. Al ser evadido con rapidez por mi primo, Macmillan trastabilla un poco, desconcertado por haber fallado. Reacciono de inmediato, antes de que Macmillan tuviese la oportunidad de componerse; salto del tronco y cojo del suelo lo que encuentro a la mano.

Están a más de sesenta metros de mí, más atrás del Cuartel, pero puedo ver como la sangre no se detiene y como Macmillan ha salido de su aturdimiento. Ahora puedo ver cómo Albus tiene una flecha en su otra mano, pero no le servirá mucho en contra de Macmillan por más tiempo. Maldigo por lo bajo y me arrepiento de haber sentido lástima por él y por su hermano.

Estoy a unos metros de ellos. Lanzo el objeto y descubro que es una manta. Suelto una soberana palabrota, pero pronto veo como la manta se desenvuelve y mágicamente enrolla a Macmillan con tanta fuerza que este cae de espalda, evitando así que este ensartara el cuchillo en la cara de Albus nuevamente. No pierdo tiempo y recojo el cuchillo que tiró al ser enrollado y tomo la mano de Albus; no me molesto en patear al Hufflepuff antes de irnos, sé que morirá dentro de unos minutos si no logra salir de la manta. Aunque mi pierna tiembla de ganas de hacerlo. Y tal vez mi mano con el cuchillo también quisiera participar.

Muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro y elimino esos pensamientos sombríos por ahora. Debo de concentrarme en sacarnos vivos de aquí. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser yo la que guiaba a mi primo al principio, este consiguió tomar mi lugar de alguna forma. Su agarre firme hace que mi mano se entumezca y sus grandes zancadas hacen que tropiece un poco, pero no nos detenemos. Seguimos avanzando, esquivando aquí y allá. No veo quién, pero se que alguien es muy bueno con el arco. Las flechas nos pasan rozando por el rostro y los brazos, tan cerca que puedo escuchar su silbido y hasta he sentido la hoja rozar mi piel.

El bosque se encuentra a sólo unos diez metros. Sus hojas empiezan a agitarse con el viento, se mecen con él como si nos aguardaran; aún cuando parezcan furiosas y atemorizantes. Observo con atención, viendo si alguien nota nuestro escape y justo cuando estoy segura de que nuestra ausencia no ha sido percibida, Lorcan Scamander aparece detrás de un árbol, esperándonos con una espada en su mano izquierda, mientras que en su otra mano sostiene varios cuchillos. Nos observa con esos ojos azules suyos y al no descifrar lo que pretende, un frío recorre mi espalda. No confío.

En un instante, en un arrebato de instinto, miedo y reacción, me libero del agarre de Albus y echo a correr a dirección contraria. No puedo permitir que Lorcan se nos una. Corro hacia la pradera, ignoro mi alrededor y los gritos de terror, el sonido de las armas colisionando con otra. Mis piernas amenazan con rendirse, pero los gritos que Albus me lanza me dan fuerzas. Sólo unos metros más y estaremos lejos de Lorcan. Lo escucho pisar mis talones y apresuro el paso. Sonrío cuando por fin mi cuerpo es cubierto por las flores y los matorrales. La sonrisa se extiende cuando la mano de Albus se cierra firme sobre mi muñeca.

Pero mi plan no resulta como quería.

Al instante, soy desplazada por los aires hasta caer con fuerza y chocar contra la rama de un árbol. Quedo colgando unos segundos ahí, sobre mi estómago, hasta que el peso muerto de mis piernas me hacen resbalar. Quedo sin aliento. Y me siento a desfallecer cuando la raíz de un árbol se entierra en mi estómago para hacer mis ojos desorbitar. El dolor estalla en mi cuerpo, como el fuego abrasando mi cuerpo. Mi vista se nubla por las lágrimas de dolor. A penas puedo distinguir donde estoy; mi cabeza me martillea. Estoy desorientada por unos minutos. Respiro para recuperar mi consciencia, pero el pecho me duele con cada inhalación. Cierro los ojos un segundo y mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas y noto chispas debajo de mis párpados y más chispas cuando lo abro finalmente. Trago con fuerza, tratando de recuperarme, pero el aliento me sigue faltando así que olvido todo por un rato mientras trago bocanadas de aire y mi cuerpo empieza a dar arcadas.

A duras penas logro ponerme de pie. Con las manos enterradas en los huecos de un árbol, la aspereza de su corteza lastimando mis palmas. Busco con la mirada a Albus, pero no lo encuentro en ningún lugar. Todo lo que me rodea es una despiadada oscuridad. Que me impide localizar a mi primo. Trato de no seguir llorando, pues las lágrimas no me ayudarán a encontrarlo. Pero no puedo evitar sentir un hueco en mi estómago al pensar en lo peor.

Me quedo ahí un momento, no creo que mis piernas aguanten mucho mi peso. Noto, entonces, que el cuchillo me hace falta. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, exasperada. Debí de haberlo tirado cuando fui lanzada. Paso una mano por mi cabello y me sorprendo de encontrarlo tan corto, pero luego recuerdo a Dominique y sus tijeras.

A pesar de ser sido lanzada sin dirección alguna, me doy cuenta de que he aterrizado en un buen escondite. Hay unos árboles que tienen ramas bajas que cubren mi cabeza, así como unos arbusto que me cubren de la cadera para abajo. Con el traje que tengo, apuesto a que soy invisible. Estoy a orillas del bosque, escondida entre las ramas y los arbustos; eso explica la oscuridad con la que me encontré —dentro de mi, algo se cae y me siento un poco más ligera.

Aprovecho esta ventaja y me agacho en cuclillas para observar mejor. Mis piernas tiemblan un poco, pero después de unos segundos logro mantenerme firme y estable. Las peleas han cesado a excepción de la que Lorcan Scamander y Timothy Nott están dando. Los cuchillos de Nott han sido olvidados en el pasto y este tiene aprisionado a Lorcan con ambas manos en su cuello. Aparto los ojos, no dispuesta a ver como el rostro del Ravenclaw va cambiando de color, y me cubro los oídos, tampoco dispuesta a escuchar sus gemidos sofocados.

Después de unos minutos, sus gemidos cesan. Muy en el fondo, mi corazón se detiene y se comprime, me duele al pensar en tía Luna. Abro los ojos, temerosa, esperando ver el cuerpo inerte de Lorcan bajo las manos asesinas de Nott y su mirada carente de emociones, pero la imagen que tengo a mi es muy diferente a la que pensaba. Vuelvo a respirar. Lorcan se encuentra a unos metros de Nott, que se sujeta la nariz bañada en sangre. Con rapidez, Lorcan recoge los cuchillos y sale disparado hacia el terreno montañoso. Suelto un leve suspiro, temiendo que escuchen mi alivio. Pero luego trago pesadamente. No sé que pensar al respecto. Por una parte me alegro de que no haya muerto a manos de Nott, pero por el otro… Sólo espero que cuando yo encuentre a Albus, Lorcan no se interponga en mi camino. Aunque desconfíe de él, no podría deshacerme de él con tanta facilidad…

Me concentro en Nott y los que quedan en el Cuartel.

Para mi sorpresa, esta vez los Hufflepuff y Slytherin se han aliado. O, al menos, así parece. Macmillan y Susan Goldstein se encuentran aterrorizados, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de Nott, que escupe maldiciones por todos lados y con la manta hecha jirones que envolvía a Macmillan trata de detener el sangrado. No sé si es mi imaginación, pero veo como los guijarros que hay alrededor de los pies de Nott se levantan con cada paso que da. Me restriego los ojos, pero la imagen sigue. Nott aún no se da cuenta, o ya está acostumbrado a esa demostración de magia.

Paso mis ojos hasta Cassia Flint, que se encuentra recargada en uno de los pilares del Cuartel, acariciando el arco que consiguió como si fuera un tierno animal. La imagen se me hace demasiado enfermiza por la manera en que observa al arco, obnubilada. Cassia Flint no es la niña débil que vi en el entrenamiento. Seguramente las flechas que venían hacia nosotros cuando corríamos eran las de ella.

Todos empiezan a hablar cuando el sangrado de Nott se detiene. Deja tirada la tira de tela, empapada de sangre en el pasto y la pisa despreocupadamente. Si pudiéramos hacer pociones en el campo, esa tela llena de sangre me serviría muy bien. O si tuviera un buen patrocinador que me diera la poción multijugos ya hecha… Agudizo mi oído para poder escuchar lo que dicen, pero no alcanzo a escuchar ni una palabra. Lo único que logro captar son los movimientos toscos que Nott da de vez en cuando, como si cojeara —las piedritas se levantan más alto y por más tiempo de su lado izquierdo; tal vez no tenga mucho control en su magia… Podría significar que ni siquiera es consciente de lo que hace. O muchas otras cosas. Es Slytherin por algo y no debo sobrestimarlo.

Es muy raro que Susan y Macmillan estén con los Slytherin. Lo normal es que cada quién esté por su lado para que la pareja de serpientes los cace en lo que queda de la primera etapa. No entiendo porqué los Hufflepuff se aliaron con ellos, las opciones que ahora tienen de ganar son nulas. ¿En que podrían servirles ellos?

Me paro con sigilo, evitando hacer movimientos que produzcan sonidos innecesarios que delaten mi paradero, así como también evitar que mis piernas se den por vencidas y caiga en el piso con un ruido sordo. Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me he extenuado hoy. Nunca antes en mi vida había corrido tanto. No soy atlética, por lo que esto ha sido un gran agotamiento para mi cuerpo.

También me doy cuenta de cómo mi respiración pesada es el único sonido que escucho. Ningún chillido, ni aleteo de alas oculta el sonido de mis pasos al quebrar las pequeñas ramitas. El silencio tan denso y palpable que podrían ser rasgado con un cuchillo. Si tuviera uno. Tal vez, lo único que puedo escuchar, además de mi respiración, es el pitido del silencio zumbar en mis oídos.

Camino por el bosque, entre maravillada y perturbada por la belleza que emana. Calculo que he de estar más de doscientos metros de distancia, así que empiezo a caminar con un poco más de soltura. Sin embargo, todavía estoy pendiente de sonidos o movimientos extraños que pueda notar. Suelto un suspiro al ver las apenas visibles huellas que dejo en la tierra y entre las hojas y ramitas. Desearía tener mi varita, así esto podría evitarse sin molestarme en agacharme y revolver un poco el lugar que he pisado.

Aunque en vez de estar molesta por la falta de varita, debería estar preguntándome: ¿Quién me lanzó por los aires? Aquél imbécil debe de ser alguien poderoso. Hacer magia sin varita de tal magnitud es algo de qué preocuparse. Debí haber visto con más claridad... Pero tengo mis sospechas: los Ravenclaw y Timothy Nott. ¿Quién más sino ellos, los que buscan el conocimiento y aquél que mueve guijarros con su sola bruta pisada? Pudo haber sido Nott; separarnos a Albus y a mí más de lo que ya estábamos aseguraba nuestra muerte inminente… Y, tal vez, Lorcan estaba defendiéndonos cuando lo encontré peleando con el Slytherin. Aunque eso no explica porqué no vi a Albus… Por otra parte, mi campo visual no era muy extenso que digamos.

Pero no tengo tiempo para indagar en eso por ahora. Debo ocuparme de encontrar agua, un refugio o un poco de alimento. Sobrevivir. No pienso en Albus, tampoco. Ni en su paradero. Preocuparme en estos momentos no haría nada más que afligirme. Empezaría pensar que todo esto fue resultado de mis estúpidos impulsos —lo cual es cierto, pero no quiero sumirme en depresión, desesperación, o frustración; no cuando Albus puede estar vivo en algún lugar del campo.

Empiezo a recordar las instrucciones que me dieron en la zona de plantas comestibles. Observo la corteza de los árboles mientras camino. Cuando creo que encontré uno comestible, toco la corteza, tratando de recordar la textura, pero resulta que tampoco puedo recordarla. Luego caigo en cuenta de que aún cuando recuerde, no podré cortarla. No tengo el cuchillo de sierra, que sería perfecto para este momento. Maldigo por lo bajo y sigo con mi camino, sin pensar en lo imbécil que soy. Aunque muy en el fondo estoy gritando.

Entrecierro mis ojos, forzando mi vista. No hay tanta oscuridad como pensé, no obstante, la luz que se filtra por las hojas no es suficiente para alumbrar mi camino. Una que otra vez tropiezo con una raíz que sobresale de la superficie.

Checo la hora en el reloj de mi padre y veo que ya son las once de la mañana. Me sorprendo en lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo. Alzo la vista y no hay ninguna señal de ser las once; las ramas cubren todo y más que las once de la mañana parecen ser las seis de la tarde. Acaricio el reloj y me alegro de no encontrar ningún daño nuevo. Un milagro al contar como quedó mi cuerpo después de ser lanzada.

Mis pies empiezan a dolerme un poco, así que tomo un descanso. Trato de encontrar un árbol que tenga el tronco de apariencia cómoda. Encuentro uno no muy lejos de mí con las raíces sobresalientes de tal manera que parecen ser posaderas para brazos de una silla. Sonrío aliviada cuando encuentro la corteza reconfortante. Inspiro hondo y cierro los ojos. No escucho nada. Todo sigue en un silencio que me fastidia e inquieta a la vez. Ni siquiera sigue el pitido en mis oídos… No hay que ser un genio para saber que el bosque está lleno de animales nocturnos, posiblemente peligrosos.

Espero unos minutos más. Mi cuerpo se niega a levantarse. Suspiro. ¿Qué estarán pensando en la Madriguera? ¿Sabrán ellos donde está Albus? ¿Estará cerca de mí? No hay manera de saberlo. Solo me queda seguir buscando y buscando por el resto del día. Hasta que la noche llegue y muestren las muertes, si hubo alguna en este día. Aunque es a penas el primer día, por lo que las posibilidades de que haya una muerte son pocas, casi nulas. Todo lo que he visto de los Juegos son breves partes de la primera etapa, que abarcaban los primeros cuatro días. Aprendí que en el primero los campeones se ocupaban en encontrar refugio, comida y agua, así como a reunirse con la alianza que formaron y también en planear las estrategias de caza. Por todo lo que sé, aún tengo tiempo.

Además, las chispas rojas no han sido lanzadas para anunciar la muerte de nadie. Y eso siempre pasa horas después del primer enfrentamiento. Estoy segura que de haber sido lanzadas, de alguna u otra manera hubiera podido verlas detrás de todas esas ramas frondosas. Siempre inundan el cielo con su tonalidad rojo sangre.

Vuelvo a emprender camino, ahora buscando rastros de humedad: fango, lodo o moho, pero todo lo que me rodea son árboles y rocas secas. Ignoro la incipiente sed que se forma en mi garganta. Me frustro cuando ni siquiera huellas de animales puedo divisar.

Fijo mi vista en las pequeñas piedras que se encuentran a unos metros de mí. Cuando me acerco más a ellas, me doy cuenta de que rodean las raíces que sobresalen y hay algunas que se encuentran entre las raíces y la tierra. Las admiro más de cerca. Son hermosas: blancas y lisas que parecen brillar en las sombras como plata. Cojo una en mi mano y siento su peso ligero. La meto en mi bolsillo lateral del pantalón y empiezo a llenarlo con ellos. Puedo usarlas como armas, no son filosas como los cuchillos, pero con una buena puntería y la fuerza adecuada podrían causar mucho daño. ¿Qué diferencia había? Y, a decir verdad, no tengo muchas opciones.

Sigo caminando, esta vez algo incómoda por el sonido que hacen las piedritas cuando las piso. Ya no hay tanto silencio como antes, pero de alguna manera me reconforta. Bajo la vista, esperando ver alguna baya o pequeños capullos tiernos, pero no encuentro nada.

A las dos de la tarde, mi garganta empieza a picarme de ansiedad. Y me estresa. He estado horas sin agua en el colegio, cuando leía mis libros y no podía despegarme de ellos, ni siquiera para ir a la cena. ¿Porqué ahora tanta necesidad por el agua?

—¡Maldita sea! —musito mientras muevo mi lengua, palpando mis dientes y paladar. Poco a poco está ha empezado a sentirse pesada. La saliva ya no me conforta, sino lo contrario. Tampoco me sorprende escuchar mi voz ronca y quebrada.

El panorama no ha cambiado desde que entré. Sigue cubierto en sombras, pero de vez en cuando los rayos logran introducirse por los huecos, alumbrando con debilidad el camino.

El dolor en mis pies aumentan. Me siento agarrotada, fatigada. Ya resignada a encontrar agua y alimento, decido encontrar un buen refugio. A falta de cuevas, enormes huecos entre las raíces, o bifurcaciones en los troncos de los árboles, decido trepar un gran roble y pasar la noche ahí. Quisiera buscar otro lugar, pero cuando logro llegar a la rama más gruesa y resistente que encuentro, mis ojos comienzan a pesarme. Me acomodo bien entre la rama y el tronco. En breve me quedo dormida.

Soy despertada por las chispas de colores que inundan el cielo. Me sorprendo al ver cómo las hojas han sido apartadas con magia. Luego me acuerdo que este terreno no es real, sino mágico, manipulado por los Controladores.

La marca tenebrosa desaparece el oscuro cielo y me preparo para ver los nombres de los campeones perdedores. Mi respiración se atora a medio pulmón, pero luego al ver más chispas de colores me doy cuenta que nadie ha muerto hasta ahora. Sonrío aliviada. Mi corazón late con fuerza, siento que está apunto de explotar de felicidad. Y hasta aquellas chispas que deberían de aterrarme me parecen hermosas. Tengo tantas ganas de salir corriendo y empezar a buscar a Albus.

Pero no es prudente.

Ahora me doy cuenta de los animales que corren bajo los árboles. No los distingo a ver, pero sé que la tonalidad morada de sus ojos no es de fiar. Imagino que son panteras de Groff, pero descarto pronto la idea al ver que no me han notado. Las panteras de Groff son más letales y sus sentidos están más desarrollados, pueden oler a su presa a kilómetros de distancia y subir árboles en menos de cinco segundos. Estas criaturas son más dóciles, por así decirlo.

Aprovecho entonces y vuelvo a conciliar el sueño. Esta vez más tranquila.

Puedo escuchar a lo lejos un picoteo encima de mí. Toc. Toc. Toc. Me despierto sobresaltada y con el corazón acelerado. Alzo la vista y encuentro un pájaro carpintero a unos metros más arriba. Detectando mi mirada, el pájaro se detiene y me observa, luego emprende vuelvo y se aleja entre la espesa negrura. Trago saliva con dificultad, me humedezco mis resecos labios y bajo con cuidado el tronco. Debo alejarme de este lugar. Coloco mis manos en algunos huecos para sostenerme mejor, pero mi pie se resbala. Ahogo un grito y caigo con fuerza sobre una sustancia pegajosa y espesa, mis manos embarradas. Arrugo mi nariz y las nauseas me invaden cuando descubro lo que es: sangre que proviene de un pobre animal desfigurado.

Tiene la misma forma que una pantera de Groff, pero es más pequeña, como un metro y medio de largo. Algunos insectos se han juntado a su alrededor y le han quitado ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Aún así, puedo notar cómo antes de ser repartido, su cuerpo ha sido severamente lastimado. Hay líneas tan rectas que parten su piel que parecen haber sido hechas con un cuchillos. Volteo a mi alrededor, para observar y cerciorarme de que nadie estuviese cerca.

No hay olor que acompañe aquella masacre, pero la simple vista hace que la bilis se apresure en mi garganta. Retiro la vista y respiro profundo, evitando las ganas de vomitar. Sacudo mi cabeza, rodeo al pobre animal y me alejo de él lo más rápido posible. Me limpio la sangre que toqué en los pantalones, pero aún siento las manos pegajosas.

No dejo de pensar en el animal, o en el pájaro carpintero. He notado que ya no hay tanto silencio como antes el día anterior. Veo a unas cuantas ardillas subir por los árboles. ¿Debería alegrarme, o no? Ayer todo estaba tan callado, taciturno y hasta huraño; y ahora es todo lo contrario. O debo estar experimentando una gran alucinación. Un síntoma de la deshidratación.

Suprimo un bostezo. El aire hace que mi boca se seque y mi garganta se prenda en llamas. Me tomo mi cuello entre mis manos y saco la lengua al aire. Tal vez esté en el hechizo y puedan verme… Me empiezo a reír de mi propia estupidez. Ahora mismo los que están en los hechizos son los Slytherin y Hufflepuff; todos escuchan sus estrategias y en unas horas deberán estar buscando, si no han empezado ya.

Debo apresurarme a encontrar agua, sólo agua. Pero no hay nada más que árboles y oscuridad frente a mí; no estoy segura de confiar en las ardillas que están por aquí… Sin embargo, puedo notar como no estoy haciendo esfuerzo de más para ir hacia arriba. El terreno es plano, con algunos montículos de tierra (sin contar los que se forman por las raíces), pero nada que indique que voy subiendo. Y eso es buena señal: el agua siempre va río abajo, por lo que muy cerca de aquí debe de haber algún pequeño arroyo.

Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera apresurarme, mi cuerpo no me deja. Mientras más avanza mi caminata, mi deshidratación también lo hace. Con cada paso que doy, la tierra parece oscilar, mis extremidades me empiezan a pesar y mis piernas flanquean de vez en cuando; mi respiración se vuelve pesada y parece ser que mi cuerpo colapsará en cualquier momento. Veo mis párpados cerrarse y abrirse con lentitud, el agudo pitido en mis oídos retorna, esta vez obstruyendo todo sonido.

Voy bajando con lentitud mis rodillas y recargo mi frente contra un árbol. Sólo descansaré un momento. Aunque, podría dejarme caer aquí. Tener una siesta de la cual no despertaré, y soñar por siempre con que Albus y yo hemos, sorpresivamente, ganado los Juegos; que el mundo mágico nos aplaude y admira… Es más seguro morir dormida, por deshidratación, que morir a manos de otro campeón. No obstante, no he presenciado la muerte de mi primo y las chispas rojas no han aparecido en el cielo. ¿Cómo podría dejarme morir si ni siquiera he intentado proteger a Albus?

Un sabor amargo invade mi boca y me trago todos los pensamientos. Disgustada, y llena de una nueva motivación, abro de golpe mis ojos y me paro en un brinco. ¿Qué clase de Gryffindor sería si, al menos, no doy pelea? ¿Para que, entonces, fui enviada a la casa de los valientes? ¿Para qué fui escogida por el cáliz? Tengo una tarea, una misión, y esa comprende de proteger a mi primo. No puedo dejar que nimiedades como mi agotamiento se interponga en mi camino. ¡Por algo estoy aquí!

Sigo caminando, esta vez con más energía. Mis pasos se vuelven zancadas y esas zancadas pronto se llenan de velocidad cuando siento la tierra ablandarse bajo mi suela. Corro con velocidad, saltando raíces y piedras cubiertas de barro y musgo, ni siquiera dándome cuenta de cómo las ramas van cambiando de forma, como la luz se filtra más entre ellas y como aparecen montículos de pasto mientras más avanzo; hasta que llego a un pequeño arroyo. Mi respiración se encuentra agitada, siento mis mejillas arder, al igual que mi garganta, ambas están en llamas; pero eso no evita que esboce una gran lánguida sonrisa llena de alegría.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me tiro en el lodo que hay y dejo que mi cuerpo se relaje. Olvido todo lo que me rodea y sólo me dedico a sentir lo que hay debajo de mí, a escuchar. ¿Podía haber encontrado un mejor lugar? Hay agua, que seguramente no está desinfectada, pero hay agua. Y con un solo sorbo me será suficiente, lo sé. Sin embargo, tomar tal riesgo no será necesario porque ahora que me fijo bien, hay flores haitianas cuyos tallos contienen agua mágica que quita la sed por horas; mantiene el cuerpo con energía. Además, los pétalos son comestibles, que aunque sean ligeros y sinsabor, me ayudarán contra el hambre mientras encuentro algo mejor.

Me arrodillo frente a las flores y empiezo a excavar alrededor de las plantas, para ver si sus raíces son gruesas. Tal vez pueda cocerlas cuando esté en un lugar donde el fuego no llame tanto la atención. Jalo con cuidado el tallo, tratando que no se rompa, y aplicando un poco más de fuerza, la flor con todo y raíces sale. Hay una gran mata, así que aprovecho para sacarlas todas. Mis dedos se entierran en la tierra que desprende un olor fresco, asaltando mi nariz. Inhalo todo lo que mis pulmones alcanzan a almacenar y sonrío un poco. Es el mismo olor que sentía cuando jugaba en el jardín de la Madriguera.

Acaricio los pétalos y los desprendo con lentitud, apreciando lo suave que se sienten debajo de mi piel, tan suave como la seda. Tal vez más. La observo por un momento, maravillada al encontrar tal tesoro dentro de este bosque tan sombrío y sin color. Lo llevo a mis labios y sonrío a pesar de ser insípido. Podré sobrevivir unos días con esto. A continuación, deshojo por completo la flor y me deshago de las partes innecesarias; absorbo desde el principio del tallo y el paraíso explota en mis papilas al momento en que el agua hace contacto con mi lengua. Doy un suspiro. Cierro los ojos para disfrutar la maravillosa sensación que baja por mi garganta. Refrescante. Empieza un agradable cosquilleo por ella, que se va extendiendo por todo mi cuerpo hasta la punta de mis dedos. Luego, desaparece y una ola de frescura invade mi cuerpo, para luego ser reemplazada por una revitalizante energía. Me paro de un brinco y muevo mis dedos, sintiéndome poderosa. Suelto una carcajada y guardo de inmediato las flores que corté y de inmediato me dedico a desenterrar todas las que encuentro.

Las guardo todas en los bolsillos que me sobran. Siento las piedras en mis otros bolsillos y sonrío. Ahora tengo comida, agua y unas cuantas armas. Estoy lista para adentrarme más a la zona y buscar a Albus.

Y sé justamente donde hacerlo, aún cuando me cueste admitirlo.

* * *

**N/A:** Por fin he empezado las clases. Por una parte estoy feliz, me gustan las clases. Sí. Pero por otra, me dejan agotada. Por lo que escribir un capítulo es difícil de hacer. Espero que no les decepcione como a mí. Gracias por la espera. Muchas gracias a aquellos que mandaron review. En el próximo capítulo pondré sus nombres porque ahora en verdad estoy que me caigo de sueño. A penas pude editar bien este asqueroso capítulo.

**Una cosa más importante.** He subido una serie de drabbles sobre _Molly Weasley II_. Donde se puede apreciar su punto de vista, sobre los Juegos, etc y su vida. Porque ella simplemente se ha convertido en algo más grande de lo que imaginé. Así que _lean_. _Quién sabe, puede tener algo relacionado con el futuro del fic..._

* * *

_Editado el 14 de Junio de 2013_


	8. La Estúpida de Gryffindor

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling y Suzanne Collins.

* * *

8

La estúpida de Gryffindor

No tengo muchas opciones, en realidad. Sólo me queda confiar en lo que vi antes de adentrarme en la espesura del bosque. Lorcan puede saber qué le pasó a Albus, y si tengo suerte, Albus estará con él.

Arreglo mi apariencia para no verme tan desganada, cosa que es algo imposible dadas las circunstancias. Lo que si hago, es limpiar con el agua mi atuendo. Cuando el lodo que tengo embarrado en el se endurezca, me será muy difícil moverme.

Me preparo mentalmente y comienzo a caminar por el bosque. Esta vez con más confianza, seguridad. Mis piernas aún me duelen, y empiezo a suponer que pronto mis pies se dormirán. Sin embargo, el líquido de las flores me ha dado una energía mental que podría llevarme a los cielos, si pudiera. Y supongo que si mi mente aún no está cansada, mi cuerpo no podrá cansarse físicamente. Al menos no por un rato más.

Siento como los músculos se estiran y se estiran hasta desprender un dolor que me saca una mueca con cada movimiento. Y después de eso le siguen los dolores musculares de mi estómago y brazos, unos leves calambres o entumecimientos. Y un poco de sudor bajando por mi espalda al hacer tanto esfuerzo no podía faltar.

Nunca fui alguien atlética. Odio el sudor y hacer cualquier tipo de deporte o esfuerzo físico requiere un poco de transpiración. Es por eso que en la Madriguera siempre evitaba estar en el jardín ayudando a ahuyentar los gnomos, o el jugar al Quidditch con mis primos. Lo único que hacía cuando aún estaba ahí era poner la mesa, lavar los trastes, algo que se requiera en la cocina y dentro de la casa. Eran muy pocas veces en las se me encontraba fuera. Y eso sólo era necesario cuando iba a recolectar los vegetales. Tal vez eso era lo único que me gustaba. Enterrar mis manos en la fresca tierra y sentir el olor llegar hasta mi nariz.

De vez en cuando, como los pétalos de una flor —y sólo una flor, no más. Los mastico con lentitud y a veces dejo que se derritan en mi boca. Después de experimentar con ellos descubro la manera en que su textura puede cambiar de acuerdo a la forma en que lo coma. Esto es algo que me entretiene por un tiempo, hasta que me doy cuenta de algo. No sé nada acerca de lo que estoy comiendo. No recuerdo haber leído sobre ésta flor en las notas que me dieron mis primos. Sólo sé sobre ella porque escuché a unos Slytherins discutir sobre ella el año anterior.

Tampoco puedo identificar las plantas que están a mi alrededor, al menos no la mayoría. Y eso me asusta porque puede que los mortífagos en Hogwarts se hayan dado cuenta de lo que James, Lucy, Albus y yo estábamos haciendo. Al pensar en lo que pudieron habernos hecho, lo que pueden hacernos a mi y a Albus en el campo; lo que pueden hacerle a mis primos cuando vuelvan a Hogwarts (sino han ido a la Madriguera ya), me estremezco y un terror se aferra a mi.

Más de alguna vez han castigo a alumnos por rebeldía. Los castigos que se dan depende de la gravedad de la desobediencia. Pero con los mortífagos siendo los que imparten la ley, la justicia está olvidada. Por lo que los castigos tienden a ser violentos.

Mi cuerpo se estremece al pensar en lo que el profesor de Artes Oscuras le hizo a Bobby Flannagan de Hufflepuff, en tercer año. No importa si este es un profesor en cuya asignatura no estuvieras apuntado, el castigo viene de todas maneras.

Se dice, o así escuché, que Bobby fue víctima de la maldición Cruciatus por chocar con el profesor en el pasillo y que después este fue golpeado de manera muggle hasta que varios moretones aparecieron en su cuerpo. La única falta que Bobby Flannagan tuvo fue ser de Hufflepuff, chocar con el profesor equivocado y, sobre todo, ser _sangre_ _sucia_.

Y así han ocurrido varias veces. Entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff se llevan la competencia por tener más alumnos castigados.

Pero lo de Bobby Flannagan no se compara con lo que le hicieron a James por defender a Lucy. Fue en cuando yo estaba en mi segundo año y él en el cuarto, junto con Lucy. Es algo de lo que no hablamos mucho... James nunca ha sido alguien a quien debes expresar tu lástima. Fue algo grave porque ni siquiera hace bromas sobre eso.

¿Yo? No, nunca he sido víctima de un castigo. Evitaba a los profesores como una plaga y me sumergía en la sala común leyendo los pocos libros que me permitían tener.

Apresuro más el paso e ignoro los jadeos de mi respiración. Si así estoy ahora no puedo imaginarme en el futuro cuando esté peleando —_si sobrevivo para pelear_. Sacudo mi cabeza y aprieto los labios en una tensa línea. No llegaré lejos si sigo pensando así. Me debo concentrar en la idea de que encontraré a Albus sano y salvo.

Los árboles van cambiando conforme avanzo. Algo que no había notado hasta ahora. ¿Habré cambiado de rumbo? Me muerdo el labio y me volteo hacia atrás, con la vaga esperanza de reconocer algo más que la negra espesura en donde me encuentro. Escucho unos suaves sonidos y las pequeñas pisadas de los animales que hoy me rodean. Ayer, todo estaba sumergido en un silencio tan palpable como el agua y hoy hay ruiditos de animales corriendo de allá para acá. Ardillas, conejos y pájaros me rodean, ojos de colores rojos, verdes y miel, me ven desde un escondite y mi piel se eriza al pensar lo que podrían hacerme si fueran hostiles.

Me muevo al escuchar cómo algunos empiezan a correr y, sin procesar bien la dirección del sonido, salgo corriendo. Sabrá Merlín qué animal monstruoso los habrá hecho salir de su escondite. Escucho los pasitos acercarse más a mi y por instinto cojo unas cuantas rocas de mis bolsillos y las lanzo al azar. Me escondo detrás de un árbol y contengo mi respiración. Otra vez el silencio vuelve a reinar el bosque. Y no sé si debería imitar a la ardilla que va subiendo, pero de pronto me encuentro unos metros arriba en el árbol.

Tranquilizo mi respiración y me pregunto cuanto tendré que escalar para poder observar mejor el cielo. Coloco mi mano en la bifurcación del tronco y me impulso. Caigo con fuerza en el siguiente árbol y empiezo a escalar con cuidado. Me doy cuenta de cómo cada vez que avanzo, voy en dirección contraria a la que me dirigía. Como si las ramas estuvieran entrelazadas y formaran una red. Escalo unos metros a la izquierda y mi pie se resbala cuando lo coloco en un pequeño hueco. Mi corazón se acelera un poco. Cuando observo hacia abajo siento como se quiere salir por mi garganta. No pensé que estuviera tan alto. Y cuando vuelvo mi vista hacia arriba, el corazón se me cae al suelo cuando veo cuántos metros más me faltan.

Conforme continuo, las ramas van adelgazando, haciéndose cada vez más frágiles bajo mi peso. Pero también me avisan que estoy más cerca de la cima. Bajo un poco el ritmo y empiezo a probar con cautela qué rama puede sostener mi peso.

Estoy cerca, muy, pero muy cerca.

Cuando llego a la cima, en vez en encontrarme con ramas llenas de hojas, me encuentro con una red de ramas tan tejidas que solo diminutos rayos de sol pueden filtrarse. Desconcertada, empujo la red con mi palma, pero no cede ante mi. Vuelvo empujar, ahora con las dos palmas, y aplico más fuerza. Gimoteo un poco, pues descubro que tengo un moretón en mi antebrazo, pero finalmente la red se rompe.

Y me encuentro con un gran y espacioso túnel de unos dos metros de alto lleno de frutas de todos los colores, tan maduras que estoy segura que la más mínima brisa podría hacerlas caer. Mi estómago me ruge y me abstengo de subir precipitadamente. No porque me haya costado romper la red, ésta sostenga mi peso entero. Con cuidado, escarbo hasta hacer un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que quepa. Pongo los brazos sobre la red y me impulso con delicadeza, tratando de no aplicar todo mi peso de una vez. Me siento y espero unos momentos para impulsarme y subirme por completo.

Un olor a frutas asalta mi nariz. Inspiro hondo, dejo que el olor llene mis pulmones; extiendo mis brazos, satisfecha al encontrar algo decente que comer, pero aún no agarro ninguna. Camino con cautela. Trato de adaptarme a la sensación de estar aquí arriba. Es curioso que no se me haya ocurrido subir más allá de los árboles. Pude haber pasado aquí la noche, encontrar la comida más rápido.

Quiero agarrar aquella fruta roja que se encuentra unos metros delante de mi, pero me detengo al pensar en Albus. ¿Estará bien? ¿Herido? ¿Habrá comido? Una sensación de culpa se vuelve a instalar en el fondo de mi estómago y me quita el apetito. No comeré nada y guardaré cuantos pétalos pueda para dárselos a mi primo cuando lo encuentre.

Sigo caminando. De vez en cuanto meto mis manos a mis bolsillos para asegurarme de que las piedras y los pétalos estén todavía ahí, seguros.

Empiezo a trabajar un plan para cuando los encuentre, porque sí, algo en mí me dice que Lorcan está con Albus. ¿Qué haré una vez que estemos reunidos…?

El cañón no ha sonado en todo este tiempo. Aún no he visto algo más allá del techo de ramas sobre mi. Por lo que sé, podría estar a punto de atardecer. Pero no es posible. Recuerdo el reloj de mi padre en mi muñeca y sonrío al ver los difusos números romanos marcar las once y media de la mañana para mi sorpresa. Entonces continuo con la planeación.

No tengo ubicación. Ni armas. Ni compañía —por ahora. Todo se resume a un ataque por la noche al Cuartel, donde se agarraran armas y… esperar a que no nos atrapen y nos decapiten. Y si quiero empezar a trabajar el primer paso debo bajar de aquí, mi santuario de seguridad recién descubierto.

Sólo debo recoger unas cuantas frutas para después. Cuando encuentre a Albus y a Lorcan los traeré aquí… y de ahí ellos me ayudarán con el plan.

Mientras me acerco para agarrar dos o tres frutas, voy acentuando mis pasos. Trato de encontrar unos nudos flojos donde pueda escarbar. Cuando lo hago, mi tobillo se dobla y caigo en seco, haciendo un pequeño hoyo con mi mano cuando trato de detener la caída. Mi corazón se acelera al escuchar crujir las demás ramitas bajo mi. Espero unos segundos más para moverme, pero otros crujidos debajo de mi, debajo de las ramas, me hacen sobresaltar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, retiro mi mano del hueco y vuelvo a esperar.

Mis oídos atentos a cualquier otro movimiento. Mi corazón en mi garganta. Y mi respiración detenida por unos instantes.

Mis músculos se tensan y siento un gran frío calar por mis huesos cuando escucho sus voces.

—¿Escucharon eso?

No reconozco la voz, pero estoy segura que le pertenece a la chica de Hufflepuff, Susan Goldstein. Si ella está aquí, los Slytherins también. No cabe duda.

—Sí, un animal salvaje debió de pasar por aquí. Agradecería que dejarás de ser tan asustadiza.

Me muevo a penas unos centímetros. Si es por estúpida o por tratar de confirmar que las voces pertenecen a los rostros que tengo en mente, no lo sé. Los veo acercarse a través del hueco y me tenso más. Sé que no podrán verme desde aquí, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo. Mi cuerpo se encuentra petrificado y mi corazón late como un caballo desbocado. Siento una gota helada de sudor bajar por mi cuello, debajo de mi oreja.

Veo a Nicholas abrir la boca y empezar a hablar con una convicción, dirigiéndose hacia Nott, pero este empieza a negar la cabeza. Agudizo más mi oído, pero no logro captar nada de lo que dicen. Es en uno de estos momentos en donde deseas tener una varita. Se van acercando más, y sus voces se vuelven un murmullo, a penas audible. Pero logro escuchar si me inclino un poco más.

—¿Éstas seguro? Vimos a la Weasley aterrizar por aquí, puede ser ella —vuelve a insistir Nicholas y espero la respuesta de Nott, que ya comienza a alejarse.

Por un momento vuelvo a respirar. Me están buscando, pero no creen que esté aquí. Oh, sí solo supieran… Al parecer no son tan astutos como se hacen ver.

Veo a Nicholas seguir a Nott y ambos desaparecen de mi vista. Pongo los ojos en blanco y resoplo en mi mente.

«Vamos Nicholas, detente. Es caso perdido. No estoy aquí.», me burlo en mi mente cuando escucho sus voces un poco más lejos.

Pero Cassia Flint se detiene justo debajo del hoyo, un poco más a la derecha y se sienta. Observa a los dos con claro aburrimiento y hasta finge un bostezo. La observo con más detenimiento y veo una pequeña sonrisa curvar sus labios. Ella saca una flecha del carcaj, observa a su alrededor, pero parece pensarlo mejor y la vuelve a guardar.

Sé que ahora es un buen momento para moverme. Irme y buscar un nuevo lugar donde bajar, pero ella me detiene. Recuerdo sus ojos, su mirada. Algo me dice que Cassia Flint puede observar cualquier movimiento a cualquier distancia.

Ella vuelve a fingir otro bostezo y se pone de pie en un brinco, su cabello rebotando.

—Puede que el Hufflepuff tenga razón, Tim. Aún no estamos seguros de la localización de los otros y hasta donde sabemos la Weasley puede estar aquí todavía. No debemos bajar la guardia.

Si voz suena dulce e infantil. Contrasta tanto con la mirada que adoptó allá en el Cuartel, antes de la cuenta regresiva. Eso de seguro le dio muchos patrocinadores. Debe, como toda Slytherin, tener loca a la gente del Londres mágico.

Pero eso no debe importarme mucho. Los que tienen patrocinadores ganan, sí, pero no siempre. Ahora lo único que tengo de mi parte es nada, tal vez, pero tengo un motivo más grande para sobrevivir.

Nott le gruñe algo a Cassia y se vuelve para observar todo el bosque. Empiezan a hablar rápidamente, y a moverse más cerca de donde estoy. Me quedo estática, pero lo pienso mejor. Lentamente me muevo fuera del hoyo, volviéndome invisible ante ellos si acaso voltean hacia arriba.

—¿Y sólo a la Weasley estamos buscando? ¿Qué tiene ella de importante? —los interrumpe nuevamente la voz de Goldstein. Y aunque no puedo ver las expresiones que hacen, sé que tanto Nott como Cassia, no están contentos con su intrusión.

Otra vez me pregunto porqué los escogieron. Vamos, que hasta yo sé porque nos persiguen a mi y a Albus.

—Nada —Nott responde con una voz tensa. Luego Cassia explica mejor, al ver que no tiene intención de hablar más.

—Weasley y Potter deben ser los primeros descalificados porque son de Gryffindor y los de Gryffindor son lo que siempre causan más problemas. No queremos que ellos sean los que nos descalifiquen a nosotros, ¿verdad? —la dulce voz de Cassia se volvió un peligroso susurro al final y casi puedo escuchar a los otros asentir la cabeza, temerosos.

Por alguna razón, sé que ambos están ocultando algo. Que no quieren hacérselos saber, y mucho menos aquí, donde de seguro hay hechizos proyectores que están proyectando ahora esta escena. O tal vez me estoy volviendo paranoica.

Las personas en el Londres mágico deben estar locas de la emoción, expectantes. Gritando desde el otro lado del hechizo mi ubicación. Y debo tener cuidado. Con un solo error puedo provocar a los Controladores. Y con otro error puedo hacer que Cassia me descubra detrás de mi escondite.

Hay más cuchicheos y luego más pisadas. Los escucho alejarse y me relajo. Suspiro. Inhalo profundamente, llenando mis pulmones de fresco aire a sabor frutal. Ruedo un poco, con cautela, y asomo mi ojo para ver por el hoyo. Por un momento temí por mi vida, pero no hay nadie cerca. Puedo levantarme y seguir con mi camino.

Pero luego una flecha pasa por el hueco. Me congelo. Lanzo una palabrota. Me pongo de pie. Otra flecha pasa rozando mi tobillo, zumbando en mi oído. Me echo para atrás, aterrorizada.

¡Maldita sea! Cassia Flint me ha visto.

Corro como su no hubiera mañana. No me detengo siquiera a observar por donde voy. Solo corro, corro y sigo corriendo. Las flechas atraviesan las ramas con tanta facilidad. Me persiguen. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿Tantas flechas tenía el carcaj? Luego, en una milésima de segundo, volteo hacia atrás y veo como las ramas se están separando dejando a la vista mis pies. Los nudos se van deshaciendo tan rápido, le abren paso a las flechas que poco a poco van alcanzándome. Por supuesto que los Controladores harían que las ramas se dispersarán. No debe de sorprenderme.

Acelero más el paso, pero el suelo se vuelve más inestable con cada zancada que doy. Mi respiración me comienza a fallar. Mis pulmones me arden. No tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, si quiera.

Miro al frente, pero no encuentro la salida. Solo curvas, curvas y más curvas. Sino pienso en algo rápido, acabaré en un tramo sin salida sin que me de cuenta. Trato de pensar en una manera de escapar, pero las piedras en mi bolsillo golpean mis costillas dolorosamente...

¡Y tengo la idea! ¡Qué estúpida fui al no pensarlo antes!

Con rapidez, perdiendo un poco mi equilibrio, saco una piedra y la lanzo para atrás sin dirección, esperando que choque contra Cassia. Espero unos segundos. Otra flecha me pasa rozando.

Encuentro otra piedra y la vuelvo a lanzar, esta vez observando un poco hacia atrás para apuntar mejor. Sonrío cuando escucho un alarido. Sabía que me servirían de algo. Volteo de nuevo para tomar rumbo y casi choco contra una red. Hay una bifurcación. No tengo mucho tiempo para quedarme a pensar, así que escojo el túnel que más confianza me da.

La he desorientado, pero no será por mucho tiempo antes de que vea mis talones. Necesito buscar una forma de escapar de los túneles, y rápido. Doy una vuelta más a la derecha. ¡Y maldita sea! Me encuentro con un tramo sin salida.

No importa. Me tiro de rodillas y empiezo a escarbar con desesperación. La tierra se entierra en mis uñas y las ramas parecen apretarse más con cada jalón que les doy. Saco una piedra más y la utilizo para golpearlas, pero no sirve. Me pongo de pie. Observo a mi alrededor y no encuentro nada que me pueda ayudar.

No quiero perder más tiempo. Empujo la pared con mi cuerpo. Agarro impulso y vuelvo a empujar. Me impulso. Empujo. Me impulso. Empujo. Las ramas parecen ceder al quinto intento. Me retiro unos metros más y corro con todas mis fuerzas para chocar contra la pared. Repito unas cuantas veces hasta que caigo de bruces. Choco con fuerza contra el pasto y mi espalda se arquea de dolor. Me detengo jadeante y entre los tosidos que doy veo a Cassia a unos seis metros de distancia. Estoy estancada. No hay nada que pueda hacer. Toso unas cuantas veces más y jadeo ante mi falta de oxígeno. Mis ojos están desorbitados y mis brazos me tiemblan cuando intento ponerme de pie. Soy una presa fácil.

El viento sopla fuerte contra nosotras. Observo desde lejos a los demás acercarse, pasando de ser puntos a borrones con formas humanas. El largo cabello rubio y trenzado de Cassia brilla con la luz del sol. Sus labios se tuercen en un intento de sonrisa, pero puedo ver que trata con fuerzas no soltar una carcajada de victoria que le arruine la escena. Si de algo estoy segura es que Cassia Flint, como cualquier otro Slytherin, quiere dar una buena impresión a los del Londres mágico; quiere dar una escena de muerte que recordar. Ahora que tiene a Rose Weasley en sus manos, seguro está extasiada. No hay sorpresa: sus ojos oscuros y felinos me recuerdan al de un tigre siberiano que observan a su presa con evidente satisfacción.

Trago visiblemente y pienso y pienso con rapidez mi escape. Cuando por fin me pongo en pie, trato de tomar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, pero me detengo al sentir el vacío que hay detrás de mi. Me tambaleo un poco y trato de mantener mi equilibrio, moviendo mis brazos de una manera realmente patética. No podría verme más ridícula antes de morir, ¿o sí? Como si no fuera suficiente estar en está situación.

Sí. Es imposible que yo escape.

Voy a morir. Y ni siquiera he podido ver a Albus una última vez. No he podido hacer nada, a decir verdad. Moriré y sólo será recordada como la estúpida chica de Gryffindor que arruinó su oportunidad de reunirse con su primo y salvarlo. El apellido Weasley será nuevamente una burla.

Tal vez Rita Skeeter tenía razón en algo. Tal vez yo buscaba la manera de redimir el nombre de mis padres, de mi familia. Hacerla más honorable. Suelto una risa seca ante la ironía. No fue una de mis mejores ideas.

Salvar a Albus y que el nombre Potter vuelva a tener su gloria. Sí, era una buena perspectiva, pero… ¿valía la pena hacerlo de este modo? Tarde o temprano uno de los dos iba a matar a alguien. Es la regla prioritaria: matar para sobrevivir. ¿Qué hay de honorable en matar a alguien? No importa su estatus de sangre, su casa en Hogwarts o el apellido, sigue siendo una persona. Joder, hasta Cassia Flint, la _niña_ que está a punto de matarme es también una persona.

La sonrisa de Cassia se expande más y los otros ya están al lado de ella, sonriendo satisfechos ante su gran hazaña, o al menos Nott lo está. Susan y Nicholas sólo se encuentran ahí, observando con grandes e inexpresivos ojos mi persona. No puedo permitir que me vean débil, ni tan sólo por un segundo. No obstante, cierro los ojos al momento que veo a Cassia mostrar sus blancas perlas y alzar el brazo hacia su carcaj.

Quería salvar a Albus. Quería protegerlo a cómo de lugar. Ahora que estoy a punto de morir, pienso en lo que pude haber hecho de no estar en este situación y me aborrezco. Toda mi vida he estado en rencor con el Ministerio y su cruel forma de gobernar; de mandar niños a un campo y hacerlos matarse entre sí. Y yo no soy muy diferente a ellos. No dije que mataría a expresamente, pero tampoco negué mi participación en los Juegos. Otra vez, _matar para sobrevivir_.

Pero tampoco puedo dejar que me maten. Mucho menos así, de una manera tan ridícula. No. Seré estúpida, egoísta y Merlín sabrá que más, pero no seré cobarde. Si he de morir no será a manos de Cassia Flint de Slytherin, que también puedo llamar las manos del Ministerio y todo aquello que represente a las personas que lastimaron a mi familia.

Cassia se toma su tiempo para ajustar la flecha a la cuerda. Los demás no se toman tampoco la molestia de apresurarla. Pero ese tiempo me basta para llegar a mi resolución. Justo antes de que la flecha llegue a rozarme, doy un paso atrás y dejo mi peso caer hacia el vacío. Hacia una muerte que _yo_ _misma_ escogí. No me permito pensar en las condiciones que me orillaron a hacer esto, sólo me regocijo en la satisfacción de ser yo la que decidió mi propia muerte.

Por unos momentos soy envuelta en una rara sensación. Muy similar a la que tengo cuando me subo a las escobas; un vértigo creciente se apodera de mi y hace que se revuelvan mis entrañas. Cómo si mi estómago se rehusara a bajar junto conmigo. Pienso en mi familia que seguramente está viendo esto. Me imagino sus rostros por última vez. Extiendo mis brazos con sorprendente facilidad y me relajo. No hay nada más que me quede por hacer.

(¿O debería acaso luchar por encontrar algo de donde agarrarme? _«Aunque, espera, he sido yo la que decidió esto.»_ Extrañamente soy feliz. Y suelto una carcajada al pensar en James, que siempre me había molestado al decir que tenía tendencias suicidas al deambular por los pasillos en la noche. Oh, la ironía de las cosas.)

Sigo cayendo. Pero no por mucho. Siento mi espalda arder en anticipación a la caída, y luego la arqueo al sentir cómo el suelo se va acercando más a mi. O cómo yo me voy acercando más a él. Y en vez de sentir dolor y escuchar el sonido seco de mi cuerpo chocar contra una fría y dura superficie, escuchar mis órganos y viseras reventar por la fuerza de la caída; o simplemente ser envuelta en una oscuridad de la cual seguramente no saldré o despertaré jamás, soy envuelta en una tormenta de colores donde el verde y azul predominan. Inundan e invaden mi vista, dejándome completamente ciega y ajena a lo que me rodea.

Por unos momentos, aquellos en los que mis ojos no ven borroso, veo también un brillo alrededor de mi. Jadeo ante el frío contacto y muevo mis brazos para poder sostenerme de lo que sea. Porque tengo la rara sensación de que sigo cayendo y a la vez de que algo detuvo mi caída.

El brillo se disipa y una ola de colores se aproxima a mi, bañándome en su helada existencia. Extrañamente, mis extremidades flotan frente a mi. Se mueven peligrosamente frente a mi, con mi cabeza dando vueltas y no encuentro forma de detener mis movimientos. Doy vueltas y mi cuerpo es torcido de las maneras más extrañas.

Mis pensamientos se vuelven lejanos y mis ojos se van cerrando. El oxígeno se me acaba con cada segundo que pasa. Intento mover mis manos. Nadar hacia la superficie. Mis ojos parpadean una y otra vez, pero no logro enfocar muy bien hacia donde me dirijo. Soy llevada a voluntad de la corriente. Cada vez más rápido. Cada vez más desesperada por salir. Cada vez dando vueltas bajo el agua, incapaz de detenerme.

Mis pulmones arden por la falta del oxigeno y me demandan más, me exigen inhalar y exhalar. Gritan por su ausencia.

No puedo hacer nada. ¡No puedo mover mis manos, ni brazos y ni siquiera mi cabeza! Soy un trozo de carne inerte que es llevado contra su voluntad a la muerte.

Lanzo un grito desesperado que es ahogado por las miles de burbujas que salen de mi boca cuando choco contra una roca. Mi cabeza rebota, pero mi hombro es el que recibe el mayor impacto. Una enorme cantidad de agua se cola por mis labios, directo a mi faringe y a penas logro registrar la cantidad que va hacia mis pulmones.

Logro sacar un poco más de la mitad de mi rostro. Abro mi boca, desesperada por inhalar la mayor cantidad de oxígeno posible y mis ojos ruedan como canicas cuando siento el oxigeno colarse hacia mis pulmones, a la vez que toso bocanadas de agua. Desde mis labios salen sonidos ahogados, gemidos, gorgoteos. Mis pulmones se encogen, pero logran recuperarse ante lo que he inhalado.

De alguna manera logro sacar uno de mis brazos, tratando de nadar para mantenerme flotando, pero he llegado a unos rápidos. Soy envuelta en más agua que me nublan la vista con cada golpe que me da en el rostro. Parpadeo rápidas veces, doy manotazos, choco contra otra piedra. Y logro quedarme estancada ahí por unos segundos, aferrada con fuerza como si la piedra fuera mi última esperanza a la vida. Lo cuál, graciosamente, es así.

Mi pecho sube y baja con rapidez. Toso varias veces, escupiendo un poco el agua que he tragado. Mi cabeza se siente ligera y otra vez mis párpados se sienten pesados. Mis dedos se han acalambrado, al igual que todo mi cuerpo. Mis músculos están agotados de tanto esfuerzo. Todo en mi tiembla de impotencia, a la vez que se apaga.

El agua golpea mi costado con fuerza. Como si estuviera urgiéndome. Como si quisiera que me soltará de la roca. Como si los Controladores estuvieran también a cargo del agua que fluye. Una, otra y otra vez contra mis costados, con tanta fuerza que si salgo viva tendré moretones negros. Dejo salir un siseo de dolor cuando el agua choca contra mi mejilla, dejándola arder hasta que otra viene a golpearla de nuevo y el ardor vuelve a explotar en ella.

Todo lo que escucho a mi alrededor es la salvaje corriente, así que cuando escucho otro sonido, mucho más atronador que el de las aguas chocar contra las rocas me asusto.

A penas tengo tiempo para gritar, o de tomar aire. Un gran tronco hueco viene hacia mi dirección. Me golpea en mis costillas tan fuerte que no duro ni un segundo más. Mis brazos se sueltan con facilidad de la roca y nuevamente soy reducida a nada. El tronco me empuja. No puedo alejarme de él. Me controla. Siento una de sus ramas clavar su punta en mi espalda y grito. Miles de burbujas estallan, nacen desde mis labios, quemándome la garganta como fuego, mientras siento la punta enterrarse en mi carne, desgarrando mi piel.

Me muevo, trato de librarme de la rama. Pataleo con fuerza y muevo mis manos para nadar hacia la superficie por más aire.

A penas logro sacar mis labios cuando el tronco vuelve a golpearme con fuerza. Mi cabeza rebota contra éste y es empujada hasta el fondo. Mis pies no logran tocar el fondo del río, pero soy detenida abruptamente. Mi cuerpo queda colgando en la corriente, a penas sostenido por mi pie izquierdo que ha quedado atrapado entre el tronco y unas rocas apiladas. Entro en pánico. Muevo mi pierna, la sacudo, me apoyo con la otra para tratar de escapar, pero es imposible.

Y después soy liberada con más fuerza de lo necesario. Soy lanzada al fondo, rozando mi espalda con los pequeños guijarros. El dolor de mi herida se vuelve insoportable. Puedo sentir mi piel ser desgarrada.

Muevo mi mano para tratar de tocar mi herida y un «¡crac!» se siente fluir por mis dedos. Mis manos tratan de aferrarse a lo que encuentren. Y cuando logro agarrarme de una raíz escondida entre los guijarros me doy cuenta de que tres de mis dedos están rotos. No los puedo mover, no puedo poner fuerza —no resisto mucho. Suelto la raíz y vuelvo a ser enviada a la salvaje corriente. Es cuando veo las burbujas nublar mi vista de nuevo que me doy cuenta que he gritado y que gasté el poco oxígeno que me quedaba.

No se si sea por el golpe que acabo de recibir en la cabeza, o por la poca sangre que queda en mi cuerpo. Lo único que sé con exactitud es la sensación tibia y suave que siento en uno de mis brazos antes de caer inconsciente.

Tal vez ahora si llegué al final del camino y la muerte me recibió. Sí, debe ser por eso.

* * *

_«¿Quién soy yo? ¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Qué hago aquí?»_

Mi respiración se acelera. Tengo la sensación de que eso me pasa, pues no veo mi cuerpo. Todo está a oscuras. Tanto que ni siquiera sé si estoy volteando de un lado a otro. Tampoco siento mi cuerpo. Camino un poco, o eso pienso que estoy haciendo. Quiero hablar, gritar, o hacer algo más que _existir_ en este sombrío y lúgubre lugar, pero no lo hago.

Una voz me detiene. Sin embargo, no es sólo la voz, sino la melodía. Es a penas un susurro, un dulce tarareado, a penas audible. Pero yo conozco ese sonido muy bien.

«¿Madre?» pregunto con un hilo de voz. Y sé que estoy loca por hacerlo: ¡No tengo boca, o voz siquiera! No obstante, la voz se detiene. Hay un silencio palpable en el lugar. Espero unos segundos.

Nada sucede.

Se escucha una risa no muy lejos de mi. Volteo con rapidez y me sorprendo al ver una gran melena rojiza nublarme la vista por unos segundos. La voz vuelve a escucharse y su susurro se escucha detrás de mi oreja, haciéndome temblar de miedo. Es la voz de mi madre, pero a la vez no. ¿O sí? No lo sé. Y me asusta demasiado. No reconozco nada.

_«¿Dónde me encuentro?» _

Empiezo a correr a toda velocidad. Mi cabello baila detrás de mí, volando y haciendo mi carrera más pesada. ¿Desde cuando tengo el cabello tan largo? ¿Desde cuando _no_ tengo el cabello largo?

Una alarma se enciende dentro de mi. Sigo corriendo, echando mi cabeza hacia delante para agarrar impulso, sin ver realmente dónde me encuentro o hacia dónde me dirijo. Porque ahora me doy cuenta de que tampoco recuerdo mucho. Otra vez, ¿quién soy yo?

Una risa se escucho a mi lado y un chillido al otro. Ambos sonidos hacen que mi piel se ericen y algunas lágrimas amenazan con formarse por mis ojos. Estoy desesperada. Mi cabeza me da vueltas y me duele cuando trato de recordar. Llevo mis manos temblorosas a mi rostro y luego las entierra en mi cabello, siseando de dolor. Veo unas sombras pasar a mi lado y me sorprendo al ver que ya no me encuentro en la oscuridad. Estoy en un prado, lleno de flores y algunos charcos de lodo. Mis ojos están llenos de agua.

«¡Rose!», escucho varias voces y me altero. ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? Porque supongo que así me llamo.

Sigo corriendo. No me detengo para nada. Ni siquiera para observar a la señora que se sostiene en un árbol, jadeante, con un estómago muy distendido, muy grande. No quiero reconocer (¿o debo?) ninguna de esas voces. No ahora cuando estoy perdida y confundida.

¡Pero no me dejan en paz! Las voces se han convertido en algo más palpable y me acarician las orejas, las mejillas, los brazos y ante mis ojos una luz blanca se aparece y me deja ciega por unos instantes. Ahogo un grito cuando siento mi ombligo ser jalado hacia arriba y después hacia abajo. Luego mi cuerpo termina dando vueltas y no estoy segura si me he aparecido o no.

Mis torpes pies se tropiezan con las cintas desamarradas de los mocasines y mi vestido amarillo se ensucia con el pasto. Me quedo ahí un rato esperando a que el dolor llegue, pero éste no decide aparecer. Sólo me quedo ahí, esperando, con mis ojos tan abiertos como platos. Una sombra me oculta del sol y una voz suave y masculina que he escuchado antes, pero no logro reconocerla por el momento, me pregunta sobre mi bienestar.

—¿Estás bien, Rosie? ¿Te han hecho daño? —suena preocupado desde arriba. Observo sus ojos verdes ocultos detrás de unas gafas torcidas muy familiares. Su voz me hace temblar y me encojo del miedo.

—Tu padre estará aquí pronto. No tienes nada que temer —me asegura con su voz, tremendamente arrulladora. Y eso es lo que más me asusta. Nadie tiene una voz más arrulladora que mi madre.

Mi labio empieza a temblarme y gruesas lágrimas manchan mis mejillas. Comienzan a brotar de mis ojos una a una, hasta que abro la boca y un sollozo se escapa de ella. No sé por qué estoy llorando. No sé por qué el pensar en mi mamá me hace querer correr y no volver jamás. Porque estoy segura de que tengo una, sino, ¿cómo es que estoy aquí? Sé que tengo una. Estoy segura. ¿En dónde está?

Tampoco sé por qué ahora me encuentro brincando unos ladrillos con la punta de mis pies, a penas rozando. Doy unas vueltas y doy un brinco más alto de lo esperado. Bajo con lentitud y demasiada parsimonia al ver que he subido ya un metro. Me río, cubriendo mi boca con mis dos manos, y vuelvo a dar vueltas.

«Ojalá Molly me hubiera visto hacer eso», pienso por un momento. Me alarmo. Y luego me pregunto, ¿quién es Molly?

—¿Por qué bailas? —escucho una voz y veo a un niño observándome con ojos curiosos. Su cabello está tan alborotado que pienso que debe ser de mi familia. Y cuando lo veo mejor, no me cabe la menor duda. ¡Tiene demasiadas pecas para no ser un Weasley! Aún cuando sean casi invisibles.

Se me escapa una risita y vuelvo a dar una vuelta antes de responderle:

—Por que puedo.

Me voy acercando más al niño, dando vueltas y vueltas. Con cada vuelta que doy, con cada paso que me acerco, éste se va alejando. No lo entiendo. Así que doy más vueltas y más vueltas, y más rápido. Frunzo mi ceño y me tropiezo cuando quiero correr hacia él para que juegue conmigo. Caigo encima de él, pero no hemos caído al piso todavía, me tiene envuelta en sus brazos, evitando que caiga de bruces. Ahora me doy cuenta que no es un niño. Y que yo tampoco soy una niña de nuevo, aunque ante su presencia me siento como una.

Noto la semejanza entre el otro hombre y el que está debajo de mi, aunque sea mínima. Sus ojos no son del mismo color, el que está frente a mi los tiene castaños. Pero su cabello es igual de oscuro y alborotado, como el de alguien que sé que conozco, pero no logro recordar.

Mi respiración se acelera. Estoy asustada. No reconozco a ninguno de ellos, pero por alguna razón sé que no son malos. Que no me harán daño. Y eso es lo que más me asusta. Sino recuerdo nada, ¿cómo puedo estar tan segura de lo que presiento?

Nos quedamos observando a los ojos por unos momentos. Su tibia respiración choca contra mi mejillas y éstas arden de inmediato. En sus finos labios se forma una sonrisa gamberra, traviesa y se va acercando a mi oído. Abre su boca. Va a decirme algo. Lo sé.

Y estoy temblando como loca. Porque no sé qué es lo que dirá. Y eso no me gusta. No me gusta no saber, pero a la vez me da miedo saber.

Su respiración llega a mi oído y me encojo del miedo. Su agarre se hace más fuerte en mi cintura, como si pensara que voy a escaparme en cualquier momento. ¡Si supiera que su presencia hace que mis piernas tiemblen! El chico espera unos segundos más. Luego, me susurra algo que ya sabía.

Y todo tiene sentido para mí ahora.

—Nosotros iremos por ustedes.

* * *

Despierto cuando una bocanada de agua empieza a salir por mi boca, quemando toda mi garganta. Toso descontroladamente al instante que mi cuerpo empieza a dar arcadas. Quiero decir algo, pero no puedo: más agua sale de mi boca. Emito un sonido ronco, estrangulado y no reconozco mi voz.

Escucho una voz murmurar algo, pero no estoy tan segura de que sea algo real o algo que está inventando mi imaginación. Después de lo que acabo de soñar… o alucinar… o lo que sea, no puedo confiar más en mis sentidos. No ahora.

Trato de incorporarme. Fijar la vista en un punto. Averiguar en dónde estoy. Mas una mano se posa en mi hombro y me empuja hacia abajo. Me deja retorcer mi cuerpo hasta tal punto que el dolor no se siente más. Me deja temblar. Me deja murmurar cosas que ni siquiera yo misma puedo escuchar o entender. Pero no me deja sentarme.

Abro los ojos. Me doy cuenta de que he estado llorando —o a penas salí del agua y hay gotas de río en mis pestañas todavía, pero es algo que no me creo. Parpadeo varias veces para deshacerme de las gotas. Cuando lo hago me doy cuenta de que mi vista sigue desenfocada. Con, o sin gotas, me encuentro (parcialmente, espero) ciega.

Vuelvo a toser, ésta vez un poco más fuerte y un poco más seca. Y una helada mano se posa en mi acalorada frente. Para luego retirarla al instante. Emito un siseo, desesperada por sentir algo. Unos segundos después siento unas gotas caer por mi frente, navegando por ella hasta llegar a mis ojos y bajar colina abajo por mis mejillas.

No sé que empiezo a gimotear, pero la persona que está aquí conmigo empieza a callarme con pequeños «_sh!_» y luego acaricia mi cabello con cariño.

Tiemblo de frío, pero luego siento algo caliente cubrirme, aunque no del todo. Sin embargo, cualquiera que sea la persona que haya hecho eso le estoy terriblemente agradecida.

Cuando abro mis ojos para ver quién es, sólo logro captar una mata de cabello negro alborotado y unos ojos preocupados. Y con eso me basta, sinceramente.

Ahora sé que he encontrado a Albus. O él me encontró a mi.

* * *

**N/A: **Sí, bueno, tarde más de lo que esperaba. ¡Pero lo hice! Y la verdad es que estoy muy orgullosa de este capitulo. No es el más extenso, el capítulo 6 (creo) sigue ganando, pero en este vemos un poco más de los pensamientos de Rose. Un poco de autoconocimiento, supongo.

Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, la verdad no tengo excusas más que la escuela :c — Como estoy de vacaciones, actualizaré pronto.

Y les viso que he editado los capítulos anteriores. No es la gran cosa, sólo corregí errores gramáticos y más.

* * *

_Subido el 14 de Junio de 2013_


End file.
